Loving Humanoid
by AdilaRain
Summary: AU. Kuchiki Rukia is an average high school student who wants a boyfriend. What happens when she finds out she can order a perfect one? Plot similar to Absolute Boyfriend and some OOC-ness.
1. Ordering A Boyfriend

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.1: Valentine's Day

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Wakey, Wakey, Pyon!"

"Mmmmmm," groaned Rukia turning to face her Chappy the Rabbit alarm clock. It said 8:45 a.m.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE! SCHOOL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!"

Rukia jumped out of bed, ran to the kitchen, put in a Pillsbury Strawberry Toaster strudel in the toaster, ran back to her room to change into her school uniform, grabbed her bag and breakfast, and ran out the door.

"How could I've slept through my alarm clock?" she said running into the school. _And why do we have to have so many stairs at this school? _she thought to herself. With all her strength and speed, she made it to class with five minutes to spare. She rushed to her seat and ate the rest of her breakfast.

"Kuchiki-san!" sang a cheery voice.

Rukia looked and saw that it was her best friend Inoue Orihime.

"Orihime, just call me Rukia, please," she said chuckling and finishing off her breakfast. "Oh I'm sorry, Kuchi- I mean Rukia!"

Rukia and Orihime had been friends since their first year in high school. Now they are in their second year and are both 16.

"Oh Rukia, are you going to give Shiba-kun some chocolate?"

"WHAT?" said Rukia caught off guard.

"You know! Valentine's day is in two days! So are you going to give him chocolate?" questioned Orihime.

"Oh, well, I don't know, maybe," said Rukia.

Shiba Kaien. Just the thought of him made Rukia's heart flutter. Kaien is a 17-year-old third year, with spiky black, beautiful hair, tall, muscular, and athletic. Everything about him is perfect.

_I forgot that Valentine's Day is almost here. Should I make him chocolate? Then again he'd probably receive chocolate from a bunch of girls at school. _She sighed to herself._ I'm not good enough for him. My hair isn't pretty, I'm small, I'm a tomboy, and I have no rack! _Rukia looked at Orihime's questioning face and then her boobs.

_Uggggggggggggh, why do I have to have a flat chest, God? _

"Kuchi- I mean Rukia, don't get sad! Why don't you at least try? I'm sure he'd love it and the realize your the one for him!"

"I don't think that would happen Orihime. But I understand. You're right, I should try!" said Rukia. _I shouldn't get depressed! I'm going to try!_

"O.k. class, take your seats!" said their teacher.

"Let's go shopping after school for supplies," whispered Orihime to Rukia. She nodded in reply. After school was over, she and Orihime bought the chocolate baking supplies and then left for their houses after saying goodbye. Rukia took a short cut that went through the park, to her house. At the park she saw couples everywhere. Some were cuddling together, some kissed, and some held hands as they walked. Now this made Rukia depressed again. _I really wish I had a boyfriend._

"Is anything wrong, miss?"

Rukia turned to see who was talking to her. On one of the park benches, sat a girl who looked about 19. She wore a simple black dress with a large handbag, had long black hair in a braid, porcelain like skin, an indifferent face and a c-cup.

_Dang it all. Does everyone have to have a rack? _she thought to herself.

"Oh no ma'am. I'm o.k.," responded Rukia.

"Are you sure miss?" said the woman.

"Yes, I'm quite sur-"

One of the tree branches Rukia was next to, cut a hole in her shopping bag, making all of her cooking supplies come out of the bag.

"Aw man," said Rukia face palming.

"Here let me help you miss," said the lady bending down to pick up her stuff.

"Thank you," said Rukia helping.

They put everything in Rukia's school bag since the shopping bag was ruined.

"Thank you Miss uh-,"

"Nemu. Kurotsuchi Nemu," said the lady as she bowed.

Rukia dropped her school bag in shock.

"Kurotsuchi. As in Kurotsuchi Businesses that sell almost all types of products from make up to cars?" said Rukia in shock.

Kurotsuchi Businesses were popularly known through out the whole country for their high quality products that were very expensive. The owner was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He's one of the most powerful and richest men in Japan.

"Yes miss. Kurotsuchi Mayuri is my father," said Nemu with an indifferent face.

"Oh my goodness, it's an honor Kurotsuchi-sama!" said Rukia fumbling with her bag and bowing.

"Thank you miss," she said still with a stoic face. "Are you going to make chocolate for your boyfriend?"

That caught Rukia off guard.

"Huh?" she said.

"Well, I noticed that your shopping bag contained chocolate and baking supplies,"

"Oh, no. Not really," said Rukia.

"Oh, o.k. But would you be interested in these new beauty products that will capture any man's heart?" said Nemu with a straight face holding advertisement fliers for Kurotsuchi products.

_Wow. She acts like a fast sales woman _thought Rukia. "Uh, no thank you," she said shaking her head.

"Are you sure? We have vitamins that make your hair grow longer and pills that help your breasts get bigger," she responded by getting the products out of her large handbag.

_Gah! No! I must not fall for these expensive products that I can't even afford! _

"Uh, no. I think I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you," said Rukia trying to leave.

"Wait ma'am! Isn't there anything you would really want?" said Nemu.

_Very persistent _thought Rukia annoyed. "Fine, I want a boyfriend," she said bluntly.

_Holy Crap! Why did I say that? _she thought panicking.

"Oh. Well consider it done ma'am," said Nemu putting her products away.

"Huh?" questioned Rukia.

Nemu took out a small business card and gave it to her.

"Go to this website and you'll find what you're looking for," she said bowing.

Rukia looked at the card. It read Kurotsuchi Businesses (New Project) .com/newproducts/humanoids.

_What's this? _she thought. Rukia looked up, but Nemu was already gone.

_Where did she go?_

Rukia headed home. When she got in, the house was empty. Rukia sighed to herself.

_It's so lonely without Nii-sama _thought Rukia.

Rukia's big brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, had a job that required him to work overseas in the United States. He wanted Rukia to come, but she refused because she said that she was just fitting in to her new high school and she didn't want to go. So he allowed her stay in Japan, but he promised he would call her every time he got the chance. Rukia was fine with that and managed to learn to live in a house alone. Rukia really loved it when her brother would send her strawberry flavored foods from the U.S. Especially Pillsbury doughboy toaster strudels. Those were her favorite. Although she began to think that the United States was a bit weird when he would tell her an American citizen's actions. She was even more shocked when she found out the U.S. didn't even know who Chappy the Rabbit was. Chappy was her all time favorite bunny rabbit that she was obsessed with. The house she lived in was pretty bare. Just the way Byakuya left it, but her room was Chappy galore. From bedspread, to slippers, to pajamas, to a couple of posters here and there, and of course, her beloved alarm clock. Even here screen saver on her computer had Chappy on it.

_I should probably put my alarm on earlier and a lot louder, _she thought.

She looked at her computer and then her pocket.

"Aw, screw this! Let's just see what it is!" she said out loud.

Rukia turned on her computer, got on the Internet, and then typed in the URL. When she got to the website, it read '**Humanoids The Ideal Lover.**'

"Humanoids? What are those?" She scrolled down the web page. It read:

_Having trouble with love? This new invention will help both men and women. Create the ideal lover by giving him or her the physical qualities and personality you want!_

"What the heck is this site?" she said to herself.

_To create your lover click here. _

So she clicked it. There on the screen appeared several blanks with questions. They said different things like, _What gender, What hair style, What hair color, height, weight, What color eyes, etc._

"Maybe it's just one of those dress up flash games." Rukia remembered when she was little how she loved those games, but this website was a little more asking. _Why would she give me a site to a flash game? Unless it's some kind of survey._

"Aw what the heck. Let's just try it out. I wonder what an ideal lover would be," she asked herself. Her thoughts went immediately went to Kaien's physical appearance.

_Maybe I can type down some of his physical characteristics and then just have some fun! _She thought to herself.

For hair color she typed in orange and for eye color, she typed in amber.

_Now time for personality _she thought. Great cook, respectful of other's opinions, but can put up a good debate, respectful of women, athletic, dependable, makes me smile, comforting, protective (but gives me space), smart, funny, strong, can dance, understanding, and social.

_If only guys like that really existed in this world _thought Rukia love struck.

"Well that's it," she said as she clicked the continue button. The next page said, _He's ready and will be at your home soon! Just put your name, address, phone number, and then you're done!_

Not really caring (or giving much thought), she filled out the information.

(Do not try this at home people)

_Thank you! Your lover will come soon!_

Rukia yawned, turned off her computer, and decided to go to bed.

The next day was the day before Valentine's Day.

"I'll make a nice chocolate for you tomorrow Rukia," said Orihime.

"Thanks Orihime," she said nervously. Orihime may be her best friend, but her cooking was horrible. _I'll take it to make her smile._

"Don't forget to make a chocolate for Shiba-kun, Rukia!" chirped Orihime.

"I'm already on it!" she responded. That night, she made the chocolates. One for Orihime and one for Kaien. And as a special surprise, she added a strawberry filling.

The next day, Rukia and Orihime exchanged chocolates. Orihime loved Rukia's chocolate, but Rukia told Orihime she would eat it when she got home. She didn't like how the chocolate looked. It had a kind of grayish blue hue mixed with brown.

"I'm going to give my chocolate to Kaien," said Rukia smiling.

Orihime smiled back and let her go. Rukia went to the third year's floor and then to Kaien's homeroom door. But she was too nervous to go inside. _O.k. I can do this _she thought to herself. She peeked through the door's window and tried to look for Kaien. Then she saw him, sitting by the window, with a third year girl kissing his cheek and massaging his scalp. It was as if the world just suddenly stopped moving. She could feel her heart ache.

_Oh. Well, I guess I won't need this _she thought looking at the chocolate at in her hand. She walked back to class with a broken heart. She tried her hardest to act casual all day so Orihime wouldn't notice. But her friend just kept asking her what happened. So she told her that Kaien accepted the chocolate and thanked her for it. Of course she was just lying through her teeth, but Orihime believed her. So when school was over, she left depressed.

_I can't believe it. I shouldn't have even tried._

When she got home, she saw a deliveryman at her doorstep with a package about 6 feet high!

"Kuchiki Rukia," said the man.

"Uh, yes," responded Rukia aghast.

"Sign here please," said the man handing her a notepad.

After she signed the paper he brought the package in to her house and left.

"Wow! What's in this thing?" she said in an awestruck voice.

The large package was lying on the floor with fragile tape wrapped around it. On the front of the box, it read Kurotsuchi Products.

_No it can't be, _she thought. Rukia started to rip off the fragile tape and ripped the package open. There in the package was a person. Rukia screamed.

"Holy crap! It's a living human being! Oh my God, Oh my God! What do I do?"

She looked at the person and noticed it was a guy wearing only pants and no shirt. He had orange spiky hair and KAIEN'S BODY!

_It's the guy I created on that website! _she thought to herself. _I thought it was just some kind of survey or a flash game!_

The guy looked like he was sleeping. He was even warm and breathing!

"Is he in some kind of coma?" said Rukia.

Rukia then saw that he had an envelope underneath his hands. Rukia carefully took the envelope from his hands, opened it and saw that it was a card. On the front it said, _A Gift for you on Valentine's Day. _In the inside it read _Thank you or purchasing our new product the Humanoid. He is now yours, miss. Just read the instruction manual. It will tell you everything you need to know. _- _Kurotsuchi Nemu._

_P.S. A colleague of mine and I will visit you in a few days to see how the product is doing and is to your satisfaction. We will also explain everything as well. Also, since you are one of our special customers, we have added an extra quality to him for free._

"She wasn't lying when she gave me the card," said Rukia to herself in disbelief.

"O.k., uh, manual! Manual, manual, manual!" she said looking through the package. She finally found it at the guy's feet.

"O.k., let's see, uh, WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN? 'Do not worry. The humanoid male cannot get you pregnant. Nor can the humanoid female get pregnant.' Sick!"

Step 1: Turning the Humanoid on.

As you may notice, the humanoid looks and feels human, so the there is no ON switch. But the humanoid does have a Body Heat Sensor located on its lips. Press your lips to the humanoid's lips. It will then recognize you as it's lover and activate.

"NO! I can't do this! I haven't even had my first kiss yet!" said Rukia freaking out.

_But I can't just leave this, whatever it is, lying in the middle of my house. What if someone comes in and gets the wrong idea?_

Rukia looked at the Humanoid. _He looks so peaceful. Almost like he's sleeping. Even with orange hair, he looks kind of cute._

Rukia pulled her hair back, blushed at five different shades of red, and closed her eyes.

Then she kissed the Humanoid on the lips. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. Slowly arms wrapped around her waist as they brought her into the package. The humanoid was moving and kissing her back! Slowly, she felt it rise. Rukia opened her eyes when it's lips came off hers. The humanoid was staring at her! It was also smiling at her! Then it spoke like a normal person saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki Rukia."

He placed his lips on hers again. That made Rukia blush again.

"WAIT!" said Rukia covering the humanoid's lips with her hands. The humanoid looked at her, confused.

"What or who the heck are you?" she yelled getting out of the package.

"Who am I? Well that's an easy question. I'm your lover," he said nonchalantly as he got out of the package and started stretching as if he just got out of bed.

"WHAT? I don't even know you!" she said backing up against the wall.

"Sure you do! You asked for me," he said smiling as he crouched down. "Look." The humanoid went back to the package he came in and brought back a piece of paper. He gave it to her and she read it. It looked like a certificate. It had all the physical characteristics and personality she filled out on the website. It even had her name on it! Rukia sat on the floor, stupefied. She looked as if the life was drained out of her.

"Are you o.k., Rukia?" said the humanoid putting his hand on her forehead and putting his face very close to hers that their noses touched.

"Eeep!" said Rukia as she shot straight up from the floor. "I'm fine! I just need to think this over." She staggered against the other wall, holding her forehead.

_This is too much. What am I going to do? Wait!_

Rukia went over to the package were the note from Nemu was. After rereading it, she calmed down.

_It says that they'll come in a few days. So by that time, I'll just return him!_

Rukia looked at the humanoid and noticed that he was in the kitchen.

"Uh, do you eat?" she asked looking at him. _I don't know exactly what he is or if can even eat._

"Yeah, I can," he responded.

"You want something?" she said.

"If it's o.k. with you," he said.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" said Rukia going towards the refrigerator._ It's almost like taking care of a little kid._

"Uh, what do you like?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never tasted food," he responded.

_I guess it's because he's some kind of product. _she thought to herself.

Then an idea hit her. Rukia went to her school bag and took out the chocolate she was originally going to give to Kaien. _It's better than throwing it away, _she thought to herself.

"Come over here and try this," she said handing him the box that contained the chocolate as he came to the couch.

The humanoid sat down with his legs crossed, took out the chocolate, and bit into it. His eyes became wide with surprise.

_He must really like the strawberry filling, _thought Rukia.

"Where did you get this?" he asked in delight.

"Oh, I made that chocolate," she said.

"You made this?" he said surprised.

"Yeah you like it?"

"It's delicious!" he said happily licking off the strawberry filling from his fingers.

_He even acts like a little kid, _she thought giggling. Him saying that he enjoyed it made her smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Rukia said to him.

"Sure," he responded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't have one," he said bluntly.

"You don't?"

"Nope."

_That's sad, _she thought to herself.

"But you can give me one," he said going to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

"I can?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm yours, so you can give me a name."

"Uh, O.K." she said. _It's kind of weird that I have to give him a name, _she thought to herself.

_What's a good name for him? Kaien? No, I don't want his name to be that,_ remembering her heartbreak earlier that day. She brushed away the thoughts of Kaien and got back to naming the humanoid.

_Hmmm, _thought Rukia. Then she remembered how much the humanoid loved the strawberry filling in the chocolate she gave him.

"How about Ichigo? You like that name?" Rukia asked.

Suddenly the humanoid picked her up and embraced her. Rukia yelped.

"Ichigo. That's a great name! Thank you, Rukia! I love you!" he said as he buried his head in her chest.

Rukia blushed.


	2. First Date

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.2

"Okay Ichigo, put me down," said Rukia still being held high above the ground.

"Aww, but I want to hold you longer," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo," she said sternly.

"O.k." he said putting her down with a sad, but cute look.

_Even though he looks cute, I have to wait until Nemu-san and her friend come to see me so that I can return him._

Looking at the clock she noticed that it was getting late and she had school tomorrow.

_Man time flies, _thought Rukia

Taking Ichigo's certificate, she started to head towards her room.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep, so I'm going to bed," said Rukia.

_I don't have any homework so I'm good and-_

"Whoa!" said Rukia.

Ichigo had picked up Rukia, bridal style and headed towards her room, where he laid her on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Ichigo?" yelled Rukia as she was laid on the bed.

"Well you said you wanted to sleep," said Ichigo.

"HUH?" she said freaking out.

Then Ichigo got on top of her bed and started to slowly kiss her neck.

"W-wait, hold on a sec.." Rukia tried to push him away, but he was too big.

_I didn't mean it in this way! _she thought to herself, screaming in her thoughts.

"Don't worry," said Ichigo as he started to nuzzle his nose on her cheek while one of his hands stroked her hair. "I'll be gentle."

Ichigo put his other hand under her shirt and started to move it up.

_W-wait! Things are moving to fast and I'm...I'm-_

"NO!" yelled Rukia pushing Ichigo up from her with all her strength.

Ichigo looked at her, confused.

"Listen! I don't take love lightly like some people! And sure I'm curious about sex, but I want to experience romance and love first and foremost! Sex should wait!" finished Rukia hyperventilating.

"Okay, I understand," said Ichigo as he kissed her forehead and removed both of his hands.

"A guy should never force himself on a girl. I'll never do that again unless you say its o.k. Even if it's part of my special qualities on my certificate," he said getting off her bed.

_On his certificate? _thought Rukia. Grabbing it she read through it again. It had everything she had asked for in a guy, except for one thing. This quality said, 'Great in bed' and on the side of it, it said (Freebie). An image of a chibi, stoic faced, Nemu appeared in her head holding a sign in her hands that read 'A freebie for you miss. Since you are one of our special customers.'

"Dang you Nemu! You don't even deserve the proper suffix anymore!" she muttered to herself quietly.

"Ichigo, you'll have to sleep on the sofa bed, okay?" said Rukia.

"O.k." he said smiling.

Rukia went back to the living room, unfolded the sofa bed, and put covers and a pillow on it for the orange haired humanoid. She also gave him her brother's gray pajamas with black lines. They were a little big on him, but it would have to do. Making sure he was comfortable, she went back to her room.

"Good night Rukia!" said Ichigo cheerfully.

Rukia stopped at the doorway, then turned around to face him.

"Good night Ichigo." Then she headed for bed.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_ _Ring_

_Wakey Wakey Pyon!_

Rukia opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It said seven o'clock.

_Oh yeah I put it on earlier, _thought Rukia to herself.

She stood up, stretched, and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. But when she got there, the table had two plates set up with waffles and strawberries on top. Ichigo was also putting silverware on the sides of the plate with orange juice. He looked up and smiled as he saw Rukia.

"Good morning Rukia!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Wow. Ichigo, did you make this?" she said surprised.

"Yeah. I wanted to have breakfast with you," he said smiling.

Rukia blushed.

_No guy has ever said that to me._

"T-thanks Ichigo," she said.

Like a gentleman, he pulled the chair away from the table and sat her down.

The food was deliciously perfect, plus it was nice to have something different than to eat Toaster Strudels almost every morning. Rukia did kind of think she was gaining some weight, but that didn't stop her from eating the strawberry flavored American goods Byakuya would send her. After she finished breakfast, she went to her room to get changed and headed towards the front door to go to school.

_Oh yeah. I almost forgot._

"Ichigo. I'm off to school. I'll be back probably at around five this afternoon. Stay here and whatever you do, don't let the neighbors see you okay?" said Rukia.

"Okay. Have a nice day!" he said smiling at her as he kissed the top of her head.

Blushing she waved to him and headed to school.

_At least I managed to get some sleep last night. All I could think was 'I can't believe this is happening,' 'I kissed a hot guy just now,' 'I almost had sex with a hot guy (till I stopped him just in time),' 'I named that hot guy Ichigo.' Now that I think about it, why did I name him after a strawberry? Oh well. He seems to like that name._

When Rukia got to her classroom, she sat down at her desk.

_I thought if I would just go to sleep, I would wake up and realize it was just a weird dream. I guess not._

"Rukia!" said a cheery voice.

Rukia turned around and saw that it was Orihime skipping towards her.

"Oh, hi Orihime," she said.

"I was thinking that maybe after school we could go to the movies or something," she said smiling.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Orihime," she said putting her hands together. "I have plans."

_I need to check up on Ichigo._

"You do? Okay, what are your plans?" asked Orihime.

Rukia paused. _Crap! What do I say?_

"Uh, I'm just...uh...you know, go home and rest and stuff." _Stupid Stupid, Stupid! Is she really going to believe that?_

"Oh okay," said Orihime nonchalantly.

_She believed me? Then again this is Orihime._

"I thought for sure you would spend some time with Shiba-kun," she said.

Rukia almost fell off of her chair at that response.

_Damn. I forgot about yesterday. _Orihime still thought that Rukia gave Kaien chocolate on Valentine's Day. The memories from yesterday made her sad.

_Shit. I just need to get over him! But why can't I?_

"Are you okay Rukia?" said Orihime peering into her eyes.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just, you know, a bit tired!" _Partially true._

Orihime still looked at her worriedly.

Class started and Rukia had a hard time concentrating. Even though she wasn't thinking about Kaien, the memories of receiving an ideal lover in a package ran through her head. It was as if her mind was a TV and the remote that controlled it was stuck on the replay button. Although, during gym class, the recollections of yesterday went away for awhile because they were playing sports. Sports always helped her clear her mind. Whether it be soccer, basketball, tennis, baseball, or anything athletic, it didn't matter. She loved it all. Today, the gym teacher made the girls run the track, while the boys played baseball. Running the track made Rukia feel better. Both her and Orihime ran the track at least five times. Or at least Orihime was forced to run the track with Rukia at least five times.

"Rukia," moaned Orihime who was having a hard time breathing. "Can't we stop now?"

"Oh come on, Orihime! You can do more than that. Look at me! I'm not even breaking a sweat!" said Rukia.

"But I'm not like you, Rukia!" whined the big-breast girl.

But Rukia kept on running. So Orihime reluctantly followed her. After three more laps, Orihime suddenly pointed over at the fence where the baseball field was.

"Rukia, look! It's Shiba-kun!"

Rukia, still running, turned her head and saw that Kaien had just hit a home run. When he got to the last base his friends surrounded him giving him high fives and slaps on the back. Kaien was smiling and laughing.

_Oh Kaien. He looks so awesome._

"Rukia, watch out!" yelled Orihime.

"Huh?" Before she could even react, she tripped on a girl who was tying her shoes causing Rukia to fall face first. Luckily, she put her arms in front of her face to avoid getting a broken nose, but she felt the turf scrape her arms, making them bleed.

"SHIT!" exclaimed Rukia putting her hands on both of her arms with pressure, to stop some of the bleeding.

"Rukia! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh Kami, you're bleeding!" said Orihime freaking out.

Now, when Orihime freaks out, she always waves both her arms up and down so fast, it looks like she's trying to fly. Rukia can never help but laugh, but this time she tried really hard not to because she new her friend was worried.

"No, it's okay. My arms just sting a bit, that's all.

The gym teacher ran over to Rukia and looked at her bleeding arms. She sent her to the nurse's office with Orihime. There the nurse cleaned both of her arms and then wrapped them in gauze. After the nurse finished with Rukia, she went to attend to her other patients.

"I'm so sorry Rukia! It's all my fault! I should have never of told you to look at Shiba-kun!" wailed Orihime who crying.

"Aw, don't cry Orihime," said Rukia grabbing a tissue to wipe her friend's eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I thought you would slow down if you looked at him, so that I could catch my breath. You got hurt because of me! I'm an evil person!" she said blowing her nose into the tissue Rukia gave her.

"It's okay. It's okay," said Rukia reassuring her friend as she hugged her.

Rukia left school when it was over. At least until she calmed Orihime down with big hugs and pats on the head.

_I need to get some clothes or at least a shirt for Ichigo. I think all he owns are those jeans he's wearing. I can't have him running around half naked. I mean sure he looks kind of hot like that, but what would the neighbors think? No, if they even see him they'd probably think even weirder things!_

So, Rukia went to the mall to buy Ichigo two shirt.

_He should have at least a shirt or two. _she thought to herself as she paid the cashier for a purple-ish blue shirt that said, 'Nice Vibe' and a white and gray shirt that said, "Speaking is not communication".

_I hope this fits him, _she thought to herself as she got to the front door of her house.

"I'm home," said Rukia as she entered the house.

"Welcome back Rukia!" said Ichigo as he came out of nowhere and scooped her up in his arms.

"Eeep!" she screeched, as she was held high. "Ichigo! Put me down!"

"Aww, but I haven't seen you all da-"

Ichigo looked at the gauze that was wrapped around Rukia's arms.

"Rukia, what happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" he said grabbing her arm.

"Ow. Don't squeeze it. It's all right I'm fine. I just tripped during gym class," she said as he put her down.

"Are you sure?" he said doubtfully.

"Quite," she responded.

"Okay."

"Oh and before I forget, I can't have you just pants all the time, so I got you some shirts," said Rukia as she took it out of the shopping bag.

When Ichigo tried on the purple 'Nice Vibe' shirt, it was a perfect fit.

"Thanks Rukia!" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

Blushing, she karate chopped the top of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm bushed. I'm gonna go to be- I mean get some shuteye," she said making sure Ichigo didn't get the wrong idea again.

"Night Ichigo."

"But it's still kind of early. Aren't you hungry?" he said.

"No I'm good," she said as she closed her room door.

After she closed it, she jumped on her bed and laid on her stomach.

_Why was I even looking at Kaien? _she thought to herself. _I need to get over him, but I guess it's easier said than done._

Once again the memories from Valentine's Day filled her head. Especially the memory of when she saw that girl kissing Kaien.

_With her long silky black hair, beautiful black eyes, lean figure, and pretty skin, it no wonder. She's probably Kaien's girlfriend. _"

It's just like I thought, no guy would ever want to go out with a small tomboy who isn't pretty,"she said to herself, sinking her head into her pillow.

Unknown to Rukia, Ichigo was listening in on her from the other side of her door.

Rukia woke up the next morning realizing that she slept with her uniform on. So she changed into some jeans and a black long sleeve 'Death Note' shirt that had Misa on it.

_I'm hungry _she thought to herself. When she opened her room door, a happy voice greeted her.

"Good morning Rukia!" It was Ichigo wearing his 'Speaking is not communication' shirt.

He made breakfast again, but this time it was French toast with powdered sugar mixed with cinnamon and honey on top. Rukia gave him a small smile and sat down at the table with him. Even though breakfast tasted awesome, Rukia still felt a little sad from last night.

"Hey Rukia," said Ichigo.

"Yeah," she said.

"I was thinking, since it's the weekend and you don't have school today, do you want to go out? It's a beautiful day and we shouldn't waste it inside the house," he said.

"Oh, um, I don't know," she said. _I'm not in the mood to go out._

"No? Okay. Then we can stay home and have morning sex," he said as he started taking off his shirt and pants.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WE SHOULD BE OUTSIDE! LET'S GO OUT! PLEASE!" she screamed.

Ichigo started to put his clothes back on and smiled.

_Somehow I get the feeling he only said that so he could get me out of the house, _thought Rukia.

Ichigo was smiling and holding Rukia's hand as they walked on the sidewalks of the downtown area. Rukia was feeling a bit nervous because people, mainly girls, were staring at them.

"He must have bleached his hair for it to be like that," whispered some girls. "But still, he's pretty hot!"

"That girl is so lucky,"

"I wish I was her,"

_Wow. I kind of feel honored, _thought Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, want some ice cream?" said Ichigo.

"Uh sure," she said.

They ordered two ice cream cones, one mint chocolate chip for Ichigo and a strawberry for Rukia.

_You know this is kind of nice, _she thought to herself as they sat at a table outside quietly eating their ice cream.

The sound of people walking and talking on the sidewalks. The sound of engines as people drove their cars. The beautiful sun was shining and it really wasn't cold, which was rare during the month of February. It was perfect weather. The sky scrapper buildings looked like they could almost touch the sky and grab the clouds.

"Oi, Rukia. Your ice cream's melting," said Ichigo.

Rukia looked at her right arm that was becoming sticky with the melted strawberry ice cream.

"Aw man!" said Rukia grabbing some napkins to clean her arm.

"Ha. How embarrassing," said a girl to her friend as they watched Ichigo and Rukia from their table.

"She's such a klutz," said the girl's friend

Rukia cleaned off her arm and swapped her ice cream cone to her left hand, so she could clean her right.

_I'm making a fool of myself, _thought Rukia to herself.

Ichigo, who had finished his ice cream, took her hand.

"It's okay Ichigo. I can clean it myse-"

Ichigo started to lick the ice cream off of her hand. When, she felt his hot tongue over her hand licking her slowly and carefully and she could feel herself turning pink. The girls, who were making fun of Rukia, gasped and blushed at the sight of the orange haired teenager licking the ice cream off of his girlfriend's hand. Ichigo smiled when he finished. It took a lot of willpower not to kick him in the shins.

Later they walked to the mall, where they stopped at sports stores to look at the merchandise, bookstores, because Rukia wanted to buy a new manga, and then to the arcade where they played video games.

"Geez, I suck at this game," said Rukia who was playing the claw game. She was trying to get the toy rabbit (because it reminded her of Chappy), but she couldn't get it.

"Let me try," said Ichigo putting a quarter into the machine. On his first try, he caught the rabbit as if it was the easiest game in the world.

"Here you go," he said smiling as he gave her the stuffed toy.

She smiled as she took it.

"Are you feeling better now?" said Ichigo.

"Huh?" said Rukia.

They were both outside, holding hands, and walking on the bridge that was above the street.

"Well, you were kind of down yesterday and this morning," he said.

"Oh yeah that was over something stupid and-"

A man on his cell phone who looked like he was in a rush passed right through them, causing Rukia to lose her balance, that caused the stuff rabbit to fall out of her hands and over the bridge.

_Oh no my rabbit! _screamed Rukia in her thoughts as she saw the rabbit fall on top of a freight truck.

Suddenly Ichigo jumped onto the railing of the bridge and then jumped into the air.

Many voices started to scream.

"Holy crap! That guy flew!"

"Eeek! Is he committing suicide?"

"What the hell is that guy doing?"

But Ichigo didn't fall to his death. He landed on the truck, quickly grabbed the stuffed toy, jumped off the truck doing a backward flip and landed on his feet on the sidewalk.

"WOW!" said the crowd of people.

"Is he an acrobat?

"Maybe he's a stuntman!"

"Are they shooting a movie?"

"He's so cool!"

"Ichigo! Are you okay? You jumped so high and and It's dangerous!" said Rukia freaking out.

"I'm fine," he said smiling as he handed her the toy. "You like rabbits right? I know it's very special to you."

Rukia smiled back. "Thank you Ichigo."

When they got back home at night, they went to bed as usual. But this time was a little bit different. Rukia got out of her room and went to the living room, where Ichigo was staring at the ceiling on the sofa bed.

"Is something wrong Rukia," said Ichigo as he sat up.

"No nothing's wrong. It's just...uh," Rukia was fiddling with her purple Chappy pajama shirt.

"Could we...sleep together?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at her surprised.

"But not to have sex!" she said quickly.

"Just, uh...you know," she said.

Ichigo extended his hand out to her smiling as he said, "Come here."

Rukia went into his arms as they hugged each other.

"Thank you Ichigo," she said smiling.

They both slept into each other's arms that night.


	3. About Humanoids

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.3

_Mmm...so warm..._ thought Rukia as she snuggled closer to where the warmth was.

But the closer she went, the bigger whatever it was got. Rukia opened her eyes and noticed that it was Ichigo, sound asleep, with one arm around her waist and the other under the pillow they shared.

_He looks so peaceful, _she thought to herself.

Yesterday felt like a wonderful dream that came true. She no longer felt sad anymore. She was happy. Happy that someone was with her, happy that Ichigo was so great, happy about everything! Rukia ran her hand through his orange hair and slowly moved it to his cheek, then to his neck, and then to his muscular chest. As her fingers traced his body, very slowly, Ichigo started to moan and then sluggishly opened his groggy eyes. Rukia smiled and moved her hand back to his cheek, stroking his jaw line.

"Good morning Ichigo," she said happily.

"Good morning Rukia," he said yawning and then smiling back.

The both of them snuggled closer to each other. Ichigo then kissed her forehead as he held her close.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Ichigo looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "It's 11'o clock in the morning."

"Wow that's late," she responded as she was held close to his chest. _I've never slept so long in my life._

Ichigo laid back down on the bed and stroked Rukia's hair.

"You're cute when you wake up," he said as he kissed her cheek and continually stroked her raven black hair.

Rukia blushed at that comment. The both of them looked at each other deeply in the eyes. Slowly their faces, as if on instinct, came closer and closer together. In fact they were so close, that their lips were about to touch-

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Ring Ring Ring_

The sound of the door being knocked on and the doorbell ringing at the same time made them stop. Rukia blushed, sprang out of the bed, and ran to the door.

"Who...who is it?" said Rukia.

"Kurotsuchi products at your service ma'am," said a male voice.

Rukia opened the door and saw that it was a man and Nemu. The man was tall in height, had spiky black hair, and for some reason he had a 69 tattooed on one side of his face and 3 scratch marks that went from his forehead down to his jaw line on the other side of his face. He also had a white bandage on his nose extending over to his cheek where the 69 was. The man was also wearing a black shirt with white straps, baggy pants, black sandals, and a necklace that looked like train tracks around his neck. Nemu was right beside the man wearing a black dress again, but this one had a Gothic Lolita look with black ribbon tied around the waist, black shoes, black stockings, a light black veil that went around her hair, a black band with a silver brooch on it on her neck, and long gloves on her arms that went up to her elbows. To add more to her Gothic appearance, she held a black umbrella in both of her hands and a small black purse slung over her arm.

"Hello, ma'am. I see that you are still in your pajamas. Something tells me that you had a _wonderful _night last night," smiled the man.

"Huh?" said Rukia with a questioning face.

"Oh, how rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hisagi Shūhei, but you can just call me Hisagi. I am Nemu-chan's friend," he said as he pointed both of his hands at Nemu, whom still had a stoic face.

"Here is my card," he said handing it to her. It read,

**Kurotsuchi Products**

**Hisagi Shūhei**

**Salesman, Scientist, and Co-chairman of New Projects**

"Do you mind if we come in?" he asked.

"Oh, of course!" said Rukia.

When they got in, Ichigo had the biggest smile on his face when he looked at both of the guests.

"Co-creator!" said Ichigo jumping off the bed and heading towards Hisagi with one of his arms extended out like the 'Heil Hitler' salute.

"Creation!" said Hisagi doing the same thing as Ichigo.

They both gave each other a man hug.

"Creation, have you been an _excellent _lover to Kuchiki-san?" Hisagi asked.

"Sure have!" said Ichigo smiling.

"Nee-I mean Nemu-san, how have you been?" he asked as he hugged her.

Nemu, who usually had a usual unenthusiastic face, actually gave a small smile and hugged him back.

"I have been well," she responded.

"Wait, did you just call him 'creation' Hisagi-san?"

"Allow me to explain Kuchiki-san," started Hisagi. "You see, I work for Kurotsuchi products. As you know, this company makes almost everything from household products to vehicles."

Hisagi sat himself on one of the armchairs in the living room. Nemu sat on the other armchair, while Rukia sat on the sofa bed with Ichigo behind her and his arms around her.

"My boss is Kurotsuchi Mayuri and I've been working for him for about five years now. One day he came up with the idea to solve the love problems of mankind!" said Hisagi happily.

"Mankind?" questioned Rukia.

"Well more like female kind," stated Hisagi. "You see, today many women, like yourself, suffer from love problems and we want to fix that!"

_Like me? _thought Rukia annoyed. _Is that what he thinks of me?_

"So my boss," continued Hisagi. "Decided to create the ideal lover. We started this project out to benefit women at first, but men have problem too you know! So now the project benefits both males and females. You are one of our lucky customers to be able to test them out! My creation here," he said pointing at Ichigo who was currently rubbing his nose through Rukia's hair. "Is the first humanoid to be sent out of the lab and into the real world!" said Hisagi happily.

"Wait, so you made him?" said Rukia dumbfounded.

"Sure did! With my own two hands!" Hisagi responded.

"So if you created him, why does he call you co-creator?" asked Rukia who was pushing Ichigo's nose away from her hair.

"Yeah, that's the thing. You see, technically speaking, my boss is the head of well, everything that goes on in the company. That means of every project and every test, he's the main chairman. Each new project is a new idea he comes up with. But since there are over hundreds of projects that go on within the company, including new projects, he needs someone to take lead or represent each project since he can't be everywhere at once or as my creation here puts it, co-creator. I'm the representative for the Humanoid project. The representatives or co-creators, are the ones who make sure nothing explodes in the lab, watch everything that everyone does, record everything that happens each day, and then report any progress that happens to the boss. And trust me, the humanoids project is one of the hardest places to work in. Am I losing you or do you understand this so far?" asked Hisagi.

"Uh, I think I get it," said Rukia trying to intake all of this scientific information. "So then, since Ichigo was made in a lab, does that mean he's not human?"

"Oh, so you named him Ichigo. But that sounds more like a girlie fruit name," said Hisagi.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of! Besides, he seemed to like that name," said Rukia pushing Ichigo's face from her neck.

"Anyways, to answer your question, he's _almost _human."

"Almost human?"

"Yeah. He actually has all the anatomy of a real human. There are only a few things about him that aren't human. Like when you activated him. He has a small heat sensor inside his lips. The heat sensor looks like a small piece of tape and when you kissed him, that heat sensor sends a small little message to his brain, to recognize you as his lover. The other thing is his brain. His brain is made up of the same organic material that our brains are made up of, but in the inside of his brain, right in the core, is a small microchip smaller than the size of your pinkie fingernail. That small microchip is like a mini computer. It helps him solve any math and science problem like a scientific calculator, he knows the history of every country like a school textbook, he knows exactly where he's going like a GPS, and all that other stuff. The only thing that microchip can't do is make calls like a cell phone, play video games, or access Internet Wi-Fi!"

"That would just be plain weird," said Rukia.

"I know. I was thinking about it, but then I realized it would just look bizarre if he took calls through his brain because it would look like he's talking to himself. Now like I said, the chip is mainly for academic knowledge, but the rest of the brain that is made up of organic material, is where his five senses and personality traits are held. The personality traits are the ones you asked for," he said taking a deep breath.

"Geez. Working on his neurobiology was harder than putting all of his organs together. Okay, the last thing that separates the humanoids from humans is very important. Kuchiki-san, please put you ear against Ichigo's chest."

Rukia did as she was told, but when she did she couldn't hear anything. That's what shocked her. She didn't hear or even feel a heartbeat.

"In my opinion, that is the main thing that separates humanoids from humans. Humanoids have no hearts," said Hisagi with a serious face. "The chip in his head and the heat sensor in his lips are nothing compared to this. The area where the heart is supposed to be is actually an empty space that contains a sole element."

"What element would that be?" asked Rukia curiously.

"It's called Kurosium," said Hisagi.

"Kurosium?"

"Yeah. See, my boss was experimenting on rare earth elements, which if you're wondering yes he has the money to obtain this stuff, and one day when he combined Lutetium and Gadolinium together, wa-laah, Kurosium was created. He named it partially after his last name, Kurotsuchi. Although, when you look at it, you need sunglasses because it gives off a very bright baby blue and green light mixed together. He should have named it something else because it's not even black! I'm not gonna go on about the element, because if I do, there's no stopping me," said Hisagi.

"But it's very important that you know about this stuff because it's the Kurosium that's keeping Ichigo alive and breathing. Kind of like that American comic book Iron Man!" said Hisagi happily. "Anyways, that's all you need to know about him!"

Rukia was speechless. All of the information about Ichigo just made her head spin.

_So he's human, yet he's not human. He's like a hybrid in a Sci-fi book, _thought Rukia still trying to take in the information.

She looked at Ichigo. He just gave her a toothy smile, as if he had no cares or worries in the world.

_But, he looks and feels so human...no one would even guess about this, _she thought to herself as she took his hands into hers.

"Kuchiki-san," said Nemu breaking her long silence.

"Oh. Yes Nemu?" said Rukia surprised.

"If it is alright with you, would you mind keeping this a secret?" asked Nemu.

"Of course! It's not like anybody would believe me anyways," responded Rukia. "But why would you ask me anyway?"

"Here's the thing Kuchiki-san," said Hisagi. "Currently, Ichigo is the only male, no correction, the only humanoid in the ideal lover department, so far."

"What?" said Rukia in disbelief.

"Since the Humanoids are a new project that hasn't been released to the public yet, we need to test him out first to your satisfaction. So Ichigo will be staying with you for a couple of months or so," said Hisagi.

"HUH? A couple of months? I'm keeping him?" said Rukia shocked by the news.

"Of course! Like I said, we need to test him out first before we release any more humanoids. But so far, I think it's been a great success by the way he's treating you and how you're enjoying it. I wouldn't see why'd you would even want to give him away in the first place. He knows techniques in the bed that could send you to paradise," he said smiling pervertedly with his eyes closed. "Aww don't make me say anything else. It's embarrassing."

"But we haven't done any of that," said Rukia bluntly.

Hisagi fell off the armchair and flat on his face. The he got up, grabbed Ichigo's arm and started waving it around as he said in an angry tone, "You guys haven't had sex yet? Baka! We gave you that free personality trait for a reason! For your complete enjoyment! His techniques are so perfect he could do it 50 times a day!"

"Okay first off, you'd die and secondly I'm into love and romance first and foremost!" said Rukia slightly angered by his earlier response.

"No wonder men can't understand women. They're too hard to figure out!" said Hisagi face palming.

_Okay, this guy's being an ass! _thought Rukia completely angry. _Now I realize what he meant by wonderful night and excellent lover. _she thought groaning in her thoughts.

"Do you have any other questions ma'am?" said Nemu.

"Uh yeah. Yesterday Ichigo jumped off the railing of a bridge, landed on the top of a freight truck, and then jumped off as if nothing happened. Is that normal?" asked Rukia.

"Technically speaking, since he's not fully human, he'll be fine and he won't hurt himself, so don't worry. But there is one more thing you should know. He still requires the basic needs of a human like sleeping, eating, and breathing," said Nemu.

"Plus you asked for him to be strong and athletic," said Hisagi still face palming.

"Huh?" said Rukia.

"Oh come on!" said Hisagi no longer face palming. "Check out this list of personality qualities you asked for."

The tattooed scientist took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read it out loud:

Great cook

Respectful of other's opinions, but can put up a good debate

Respectful of women

Athletic

Dependable

Makes me smile

Comforting

Protective (but gives me space)

Smart

Funny

Strong

Can dance

Understanding

Social

And then there's the freebie we gave you. 'Excellent in the bed,' which you have refused to use!" hissed Hisagi. "All of this is part of his personality because you asked for it. But seriously, if guys like this existed in the world, then there'd be no need for humanoids. Oh, and can dance? Really?" said Hisagi chuckling.

"Hey don't criticize!" snapped Rukia.

"We should get going now before my father complains for our long absence," said Nemu getting up from the armchair.

"True. I hate it when your dad gets pissed," said Hisagi "Well, we'll be going now. Oh, and every now and then we will be visiting you, okay?"

"Why?" asked Rukia getting up from the sofa bed and not really wanting to know, but yet had to.

"Just to do check-ups on Ichigo or if any new information on the Humanoids should be told to you," he said motioning over for Ichigo to come over to him.

Hisagi whispered in his ear, "Make sure you two get cozy enough while you're living together so that you guys can have se-"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" yelled Rukia.

"Okay, okay we're leaving!" screeched Hisagi.

"Thank you for your time ma'am," said Nemu bowing before she closed the door.

Rukia jumped back on the sofa bed, landing on her stomach and sighing.

_Well, I guess Ichigo's mine for the time being, _she thought to herself.

Rukia started to feel a hand move up her back, making her shiver. As the hand slowly went up, it went up to her neck, her hair, and then to the top of her head. She turned her head, but she already knew that it was Ichigo.

_Then again, _she thought as she put her arms around his neck as she rose up from the bed. _I'm kind of happy that I don't have to give him away._

Ichigo held Rukia in one arm while his other hand went through her hair. She blushed as he trailed butterfly kisses around her face very tenderly. She ran her hands through his orange spiky hair as she was held close. Ichigo then placed a small kiss on the side of her mouth. They looked at each other deeply in the eyes as their mouths came closer together and-

Abruptly, a noise came from the window causing them both to stop and look. There from the other side of the window was Hisagi, yelling in pain as his ear was being pulled on by Nemu. She went to the window with her indifferent face and mouthed, 'So sorry.' She then dragged the tattooed scientist away by the ear. Rukia, realizing the position she and Ichigo were in, turned red, came out of Ichigo's strong embrace and headed for the bathroom, locking the door.

There she splashed cold water on her face from the sink.

"Never mind," she groaned to herself. "I take back everything I thought earlier." 

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers!<strong>

**This is kinda the first time I talk to you guys (sorry about that -_-'), but I'm glad you guys are enjoying _Loving Humanoid_!**

**(I couldn't think of a better name -_-') Anyways, for those of you whom have read Absolute Boyfriend, I chose Hisagi as the co-creator because he had a 69 under his eye and Gaku had that little tattoo under his eye,**

**Plus, when I said similar to the AB plot, I didn't want it all the same, so in AB, Night's a robot, while in LH, Ichigo's a humanoid-not fully human, but the closest to one, just lacking one important thing. A heart. I didn't want to make him a robot.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**If you're wondering what Hisagi's wearing, go here: .com/art/Dead-End-10872070**

**Nemu: **


	4. Lunch with the Girls

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.4

"Wow Rukia! That looks delicious! Wanna trade one of your fried egg rolls for one of my takoyaki dumplings?" asked Orihime eying Rukia's bento box.

Rukia had her bandages removed and she and Orihime were eating their lunches outside with five of their classmates under a shady tree. Rukia's lunch was a bento box that contained white rice, fried egg rolls, and teriyaki chicken, all cooked by Ichigo. Orihime's on the other hand was takoyaki. But it wasn't normal takoyaki. It was smothered in peanut butter, ketchup, wasabi, and crushed Brussels sprout leaves. Orihime always had an unusual taste for foods that really shouldn't be mixed together.

"Uh, how about I just give you one of my fried egg rolls for free Orihime," said Rukia trying not to throw up at the sight of her friend's lunch.

"Okay!" said Orihime smiling.

"Seriously Orihime. I don't know how you can eat that stuff you make," said Arisawa Tatsuki, another friend of Orihime's. Tatsuki had spiky black hair, brown eyes, was very athletic, and had slightly tanned skin.

"It's always good to mix up your food!" said Orihime happily.

"I wonder how Orihime-san's stomach and mind work," said Ogawa Michiru, a girl with white skin, short brown hair, and short in size.

"Forget the mind! Orihime-san, how is it that you never gain weight?" asked Natsui Mahana, a girl that had short brown curly/wavy hair and slightly browned skin.

"That's because it all goes to her boobs," responded Kunieda Ryo, also a classmate of Orihime and Rukia's. She was very tall, loved to read, was very athletic as well, and had white skin and long black hair.

"Huh?" said Orihime who was too busy munching away on her takoyaki to hear the conversation.

"Shut up guys," said Tatsuki.

"Oh Rukia, I almost forgot! You never tell me if you're spending time with Shiba-kun," said Orihime curiously.

Rukia felt the rice she was eating drop through her throat and then to her stomach like a bomb of unhappiness.

"You're spending quality time with Shiba Kaien?" said Honshō Chizuru, another girl in their class that wore red glasses and had white skin and red hair.

All of the girls looked at Rukia.

"No. Orihime, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I didn't give my chocolate to Kaien," said Rukia finally admitting the truth.

"What? Why?" asked Orihime coming closer to her.

Rukia retold what had happened and how she saw a girl kissing Kaien's cheek.

"Man that sucks," said Tatsuki.

"I'm sorry Rukia!" said Orihime giving her a hug.

"It's okay. I'm fine," she said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Hey, can you describe what that girl looks like?" asked Chizuru.

"Uh, long brownish black hair in a ponytail/bun, black eyes, tall, lean, and white skin," said Rukia munching on her rice.

"Hmm...Wait! That sounds like Miyako-san!" said Chizuru having an ah-ha moment.

"Miyako of class 3-2?" said Ryo putting her book down.

"Yeah! That's the one!" said Chizuru.

"Who is she?" asked Rukia.

"She's in the same year as Kaien, but in a different class. Both of her parents are florists, but that's all I know," said Mahana munching on her sandwich.

"Then I guess they're dating," said Tatsuki.

"Th-that's not all," stuttered Michiru looking at her onigiri to avoid eye contact.

"Michiru. Do you know something?" said Ryo moving closer to her.

"N-no," she said looking the other direction.

"You know something!" said Chizuru eagerly.

"Yeah! Tell us what it is!" said Mahana.

"Okay!" said Michiru ashamed that she didn't have a poker face. "A couple of days ago, when I was in the restroom at school, I overheard some of the third year girls talking. I heard them saying that Kaien and Miyako-san's parents are long time friends. And since they are friends they decided that when they had children, their children would marry each other when they turn 17 or 18. Plus their wedding is after they graduate from high school."

"Marriage?" said Mahana astounded. "Wow. I mean like really, wow."

"Yeesh, you heard a lot," said Tatsuki.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Rukia!" said Orihime hugging her tightly.

"It's okay Orihime. I'm fine really," she said.

"I'm amazed that you could be so calm and not even the slightest bit sad by these news," said Ryo looking at Rukia from the top of the book she was reading.

"I really don't know how to react to the news. I mean it could just be a rumor," she said as she munched on her teriyaki chicken.

_Hmm. So Kaien is getting married after graduation. But Ryo's right. I'm not sad or crying or anything. It's like I've gotten over him. I guess its thanks to Ichigo, _she thought blushing as she sipped on her chocolate milk.

"Oh, I get it now! It's because you're seeing a different guy!" said Chizuru pointing her finger at Rukia.

Rukia spat out her chocolate milk in shock. "Huh?"

"I knew it! Why else would you be taking these news so easily? You'd have to be seeing someone else!" she said still pointing her finger at Rukia.

"Wha-No! You're statement just took me off guard!" said Rukia wiping the chocolate milk off her mouth with a napkin.

"But Rukia, I'd have to agree with Chizuru on this. If I were you, I'd be in shock or cry if I heard this," said Mahana. "You can't seriously be cool about this!"

"It's true! For example, if I found out that my sweet and adorable Hime-chan had found herself a boyfriend, I'd cry or I wouldn't even see a reason to live!" said Chizuru hugging a confused Orihime tightly and patting her head.

Tatsuki pulled the redheaded girl away from her friend.

"Geez Chizuru, you never give up do you?" said Tatsuki annoyed.

"Honestly Tatsuki-san. You've never experienced a longing for someone to be your partner have you?" said Chizuru sighing. "If only you could experience love, you'd understand."

"Chizuru, you always change your mind on who you supposedly 'love' every time you see a new girl pass by you," said Tatsuki getting even more annoyed. "News flash, they're not going to fall for you."

"If only they would understand that I'm a thousand times better than men, I'm sure I'd have dozens of girls lining up at my doorstep!" said Chizuru pouting.

"I don't think I've ever gone head over heals for a guy," said Michiru sulking. "But I'd like to!"

"You're not the only one," said Ryo who was reading her book. "But personally, I'm too busy to find someone since my reading and academics take up too much of my time," she said.

"Ryo, you sound like you're too smart for guys," said Tatsuki.

The conversation just went on about crushes, guys, and all that other girl stuff. That is until Mahana directed the conversation back to Rukia.

"So Rukia, you never told us, who the guy you're seeing is."

"Guys, it's not really impor-"

"And don't try to hide it!" said Chizuru.

"What does he look like?" asked Michiru.

_Tall, orange hair, smiles when I'm near him, and almost human, _answered Rukia in her thoughts.

"How'd you guys meet?" asked Mahana.

_I kinda ordered him off the Internet, _she thought embarrassed.

"Is he handsome?" Mahana asked again.

_Yes._

"Is he weird?" asked Michiru.

_In some ways, yes._

"Is he smart?" asked Ryo looking over the top of her book.

_He's probably smarter than you Ryo, because he's got a small microchip computer in his brain._

"Have you guys kissed?" asked Chizuru.

_That's because I had to activate him! _thought Rukia seriously blushing.

"Hey, you're blushing! So you guys did!" said Chizuru pointing her finger at her and smiling.

"Wait! Most importantly, what's his name?" asked Michiru.

But thankfully, the bell saved Rukia.

_Oh, thank Kami! _thought Rukia as she gathered her things quickly and ran to the school building.

"Rukia wait up!" said Orihime running up to her.

The both of them walked to class and sat at their desks.

_I really wish that out of all people I could tell Orihime, but I can't, _thought Rukia disappointed.

She had to keep her promise to Nemu and Hisagi.

"Rukia, are you really in love with someone else?" asked Orihime.

Rukia looked at her.

_I'm not so sure myself._

"I don't know Orihime. I really don't know," said Rukia sighing.

* * *

><p>Hi guys!<p>

I know the links came out bad in the last chapter, so I'm gonna try again.

Hisagi was wearing this (delete the spaces): http: / eugenech . deviantart . com/ art/ Dead-End-10872070

Sadley I can't give the link to Nemu's dress.

This chapter was inspired by Bleach episode 15!

Enjoy!


	5. Ichigo Alone

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.5

While Kuchiki Rukia goes to school, Ichigo, her humanoid lover, stays at home (their home is more like it). Ichigo was given to Rukia on a website, owned by a company known as Kurotsuchi Businesses. Their products are very well known through the country of Japan, and the Humanoids project is a new project still undergoing tests. Ichigo was created to be her perfect boyfriend, built with all the qualities she wanted in a guy, and he loves her very much. When he is at home, he cleans up the entire place, till it is perfectly clean. Today, he tried to fix the air conditioning, but for some reason it exploded, causing him to be covered in dust. After he fixed it, he went to take a bath.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. This feels great!" he said to himself as he laid in the bathtub full of warm water.

_Rukia never lets me take a bath with her, _he thought to himself.

The last time he tried to take a bath with her, he got in to the shower offering to wash her smooth porcelain-like back, but all he got was a smack on the face with a towel and got kicked out of the bathroom by an embarrassed Rukia.

After he cleaned off the dust from himself, he went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

_Well, I cleaned the house, but what else can I do?_

Ichigo was strictly told not to answer the phone, because Rukia feared her brother would try to call her and the last thing she wanted was for her big brother to find out that a person of the opposite sex was in her house, answering the phone. Another thing Ichigo was not allowed to do was leave the house because she also feared that the neighbors would see him and tell Byakuya. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was only 12:00 in the afternoon and Rukia didn't get out of school till four. Ichigo sighed in boredom. He had already read all of her brother's books on Japanese history, tradition, calligraphy, and American business for the past days, so there was nothing more he could do, but wait for Rukia to come back home.

_Waaaaaaaaaiiiit a second. I think Rukia's out of strawberry popsicles! _he thought to himself as he went to the freezer to check. She was.

_I know how Rukia really loves her strawberry popsicles, especially when she's stressed out and says she needs one or else she'll die. I should go out and buy some for her,_ he thought to himself smiling mischievously.

Being very careful and making sure that the neighbors weren't outside to spot him, he slipped out of the house and walked towards the city.

_I've got some time before Rukia comes back home, so I'll leave at around 3:00 or 3:45, _thought Ichigo to himself.

The metropolitan area had stores of every kind. From clothing stores to grocery stores, small restaurants, shoe stores, and the main library. Ichigo did enjoy the books at home, so he decided to go into the main library to read something before he went to buy popsicles for Rukia. The library was really big. It had two floors and it almost looked like a European mansion from the inside. Each bookshelf was a least 30 ft high with books on each shelf. There were also two elevators to go up and down the floors.

"Konnichiwa Wakamono," said an old lady behind the check out desk. She had grayish white hair, big glasses, and was wearing a beige shirt, a blue sweater on top and black dress pants.

"What might you be doing here on this fine day? Should you not be at school?" she said giggling behind her hand.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Oba-chan, eito, I'm home-schooled," said Ichigo lying as he bowed to the old woman.

"I wanted to read some books, because my house has run out of things to read."

_He's so polite!_

"Oh well let me help you Wakamono," said the old woman coming from behind the desk.

"What are you interested in?" she asked.

"Uh, well. I'm not so sure. I've read some Japanese history books, so," said Ichigo rubbing the back of his head.

"Well why not read some things about the Europeans? Or better yet, why not read a book by a certain European author?" asked the old lady.

"Okay," he responded.

The old woman led him to the second floor to the back where more tall shelves of books were. The books were classics from different parts of the world.

"There he is!" said the old woman looking up at the tall shelves. Grabbing a tall ladder with wheels, she climbed up the ladder and grabbed five books.

"Wakamono, would you mind catching these? I'm afraid I am too old to come down with these at the same time because I might fall," said the old woman.

"Oh! Of course," said Ichigo putting his hands out.

When the old lady dropped the books, Ichigo caught them perfectly without even having to move around.

_Wow, what accuracy that Wakamono has! That or I'm just getting old, _thought the old lady as she came down the ladder.

"Romeo and Juliet? Hamlet? Julius Caesar? Macbeth? A Midsummer Night's Dream? What are these? I've never heard of them," said Ichigo looking at the books.

"You've never heard of William Shakespeare?" asked the old woman.

In an instant, Ichigo answered, "William Shakespeare was an English play writer and poet during the European Renaissance and is still widely known today for his works."

"So, you do know about him," said the old lady smiling.

Ichigo gave her a small smile back.

"Well I know about him, but not his works," he said.

_Sadly, the only reason I knew the answer so quickly is because of a small microchip in my brain that gives me instant knowledge like a computer. I know all about that person instantly and the stuff he's done. Plus, I get a rough summary of each of these books, but I don't know the details about them._

"Oh okay!" said the old woman. "I'll leave you here to enjoy the books. I'll be downstairs at the check out desk if you need me."

With that, the old woman went back downstairs. Ichigo sat on the carpet flooring and started to read Macbeth. The book focused on if you give a person power and they misuse it, eventually they will become corrupted. The more he read the book, the more he got into it. But that also meant that he was loosing track of time and forgot to look at the clock.

_This guy's writing style is awesome!_

By the time he did look at the clock, it was 3:45.

_CRAP! I gotta get back home!_

Ichigo ran to the escalator with the books and slid down the railing. He got to the old lady behind the check out desk and put the books on top of it.

"Macbeth was a great book. I wish I could read the rest of them, but I have to hurry back home," he said.

"Well, Wakamono, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but you know you can check them out to read them at home right?" said the old woman looking at him.

"I can?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure! You can take these books home for a few weeks to read! All you need is a library card," said the old lady smiling.

"But I don't have one," said Ichigo in a sad tone.

"Oh, well I'll give you one! You are a fine Wakamono who enjoys these types of books, so I'll give it to you for free!" said the old lady typing on the computer. "I just need to know your name, address, and phone number."

"Okay!" said Ichigo happily as he gave her Rukia's address and home number.

"So your name's Ichigo. That's a nice name," she said as she scanned his new library card and books and gave them to him.

"Thank you ma'am!" he said as he took the books and ran out the door.

_Oh, before I forget!_

Ichigo ran to a small grocery store, bought the strawberry popsicles, and ran back home.

"Whew! Made it!" he said as he closed the door.

He then put the popsicles into the freezer and said, "This gives me enough time to make dinner."

Ichigo put his books on the sofa and then put on a black apron from the kitchen.

"I'll make curry rice for dinner," he said to himself.

Ichigo cut up the meat into bite sized pieces and sautéed it with the vegetables and bits of ginger. After he added water, he let the ingredients simmer for a 30 minutes, then he added the curry roux.

_I wonder what's taking Rukia so long to get home?_

Right on cue, he heard a clicking of a lock and the door opened. Then he heard an "I'm home." Ichigo dropped the spoon in the pot where the curry was cooking, ran to the door and picked Rukia up and held her high in the air as he hugged her.

"Welcome home Rukia! Dinner's almost done!" he said cheerfully as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Rukia blushed. He put his forehead to hers and gave her another small kiss on the lips as he pushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

_This is always the best part of my day, _he thought to himself smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I always wondered what Ichigo would do when he's home alone and not spoiling his sweet Rukia with attention and kisses.<strong>

**This chapter was inspired when I read part of Macbeth! ('cause we all know that Ichigo looks up to Shakespeare :3)**

**For the Japanese word translations:**

**Wakamono- young man**

**Oba-chan- respectful way of saying old woman or grandma**

**Eito- um**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**


	6. Information

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.6

Rukia wasn't really happy when she found out that Ichigo was getting out of the house and going to the library. He promised her that nobody saw him in the neighborhood, but it still irritated her that he had disobeyed her. But the she started to think that it was cruel of her to keep him locked up in the house with nothing to do all day. Not wanting to be vindictive, she allowed him to go out of the house a long as he locked the doors and made sure no one saw him when he came in and out of the house. It had been almost a month and a half since Ichigo was living with her and now they where in the rainy month of April. Today was Sunday. The sun was out, but it was still drizzling, so they decided to stay inside. Rukia was watching an episode of Chappy the Rabbit, while laying her head on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo, on the other hand, was seriously engrossed in Othello, another Shakespeare book he had recently checked out. The show ended when Chappy waved at the audience and said, "Bye-Bye, Pyon! See ya next time!"

Rukia turned the TV off. She continued to lay her head on Ichigo's lap and closed her eyes.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. These are how Sundays are supposed to be. Lazy and work free! _thought Rukia.

Soon, Rukia started to feel a hand stroking her hair. Then the hand started to caress her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw that Ichigo had put his book down and was smiling at her as he continued to touch her cheek. Rukia smiled at him and lifted up her hand as she started to push some of his orange hair behind his ear. Ichigo then lowered his face closer to hers. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Then he gave her a little peck on the nose. Rukia licked her lips as Ichigo's lips came closer to hers. But they were interrupted when the phone rang. Rukia blushed, got up, and ran to it.

_Why does this always happen? _she thought to herself, embarrassed by her actions.

"He-hello?" stuttered Rukia.

"I hope I didn't interrupt whatever it was you guys were doing! But if the both of you were going to fourth base, I'll leave this for another day!" said a familiar voice.

"Hisagi?" asked Rukia in disbelief. "How'd you get this number?"

"Well duh! You typed it on the company's website when you ordered Ichigo!" he said.

_Oh, yeah,_ she thought wondering why she put all of her personal information on the order list.

"Anyways, the weather's clearing up and the sun's coming out. I need you and Ichigo to come to a small cafe on Kitsune Avenue right now," he said.

"Right now? Why?" questioned Rukia.

"There's something very important I need to tell the both of you."

"What is it?"

"Just meet be there," he said.

"Fine, we'll be there soon," said Rukia before she hanged up the phone.

"Ichigo, grab an umbrella because it might rain later. We're going out," she said as she went to the door and started to tie her shoes.

"Okay!" he said in a cheery tone as he sat next to her and started to put on his shoes as well.

* * *

><p>Hisagi was right. The weather was sunny when they got to the cafe. When they went inside, they saw Hisagi waving to them from a table, by the window in the back of the restaurant. He was wearing the same thing she saw him in last time. Nemu was with him of course, but there was also another man with them, that Rukia had never seen before. Nemu was wearing another black outfit. This time it was a black skirt that looked pretty cut up with pocket zippers on the sides with three zippers in the middle of the skirt. She also wore a black blouse with short arm straps, she had one long black see through glove that went up to her elbow and on her other arm a glove that only covered her hand, and lastly two necklaces, one was a silver chain that had a crown emblem and the other necklace had black hearts on it. She also held a black handbag. The man on the other hand, looked about 17 in age. He had black hair, green eyes, pale white skin, and was about Ichigo's height. He wore blue jeans, a dark green shirt and a jean jacket that was unbuttoned. The man had the same unemotional face as Nemu, but he weirdest thing about him was that he had green tear marks running down from both of his eyes all the way down to his jaw.<p>

_Kinda handsome, but he looks a bit emo with those tear marks running down his face, _thought Rukia as she sat down on a chair.

When she sat down, she caught a glimpse of Ichigo, who was looking at the man intently.

"Hey guys! Sorry about calling you two while you were in the middle of your special bonding," said Hisagi.

"We weren't doing any of that," said Rukia in a stern and pissed off voice.

The she calmed down as she looked at the green-eyed man and said, "May I ask who you are?"

"Oops! Sorry! Allow me to introduce this fine young man! This is Ulquiorra. Uh...Cifer Ulquiorra to be exact," said Hisagi pointing his hand at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cifer-san," said Rukia in a polite tone.

Ulquiorra kept his unemotional face and stayed quiet.

"Uh, Creator, um," said Ichigo poking Hisagi's sleeve and not taking his eyes off of Ulquiorra.

"Not now, Ichigo. I'll explain later. Right now I need to tell Kuchiki-san something important," he said sipping on the straw of his iced tea he held in his hand.

"What is it?" asked Rukia.

"Well you see, you know how I said that Ichigo was the only humanoid out of the lab so far?"

"Yeah..."

"Well here's the thing. In order for us to create more humanoids, we need data," said Hisagi as he sipped on his tea.

"Data?" asked Rukia confused.

"By data I mean information. We need information on people and the human mind. Like the things they enjoy, their dislikes, their beliefs, all that stuff."

"Then why can't you just make a survey," asked Rukia.

"Because a lot of people aren't going to answer truthfully, just like you," he said bluntly.

"What? How?" said Rukia incredulously.

"Because when you filled out that information test on the physical features for Ichigo, you gave him orange hair!" hissed Hisagi. "And unless I'm wrong, you don't look like the type that has a fetish for people with orange hair."

"Oh," said Rukia in a defeated tone.

"Anyways, to collect data, we need is for Ichigo to wear this necklace that was created in the lab. Nemu, if you may," said Hisagi.

Nemu brought it out from her black handbag. The necklace had a tan chain and it held a clear stone as she put it over Ichigo's head.

"This," said Hisagi holding the stone in his hand from Ichigo's neck. "Is a data collecting stone. It does exactly what its name. All Ichigo has to do is be within a foot of a person or less and the stone can collect information from that person or people. For example, if Ichigo is talking to three girls about a certain topic, let's say men, those three girls' opinions on guys are collected into that stone and it sends that information to our company," said Hisagi. "That way when we make more male humanoids in the lover department, we know what women want. Currently, the stone is clear and transparent, but it changes color when it's near a person or touches a person. The color it changes into depends on what the person is feeling. Kind of like a mood ring, or in this case a necklace. Here, watch this."

Hisagi took Ulquiorra's hand and placed it on the stone. The stone turned from clear to silver.

"See? It changes on what that person is feeling. Silver means nothing or blank, really. So Ulquiorra-kun feels nothing right now,' said Hisagi in a matter-of-fact- voice.

_Weird, _thought Rukia.

"So it's silver for nothing or blank, purple for confused, red for anger, sky blue for calm, magenta for embarrassed, white for mixed feelings, black for fear, sea foam green for jealous, dark blue for sad, yellow for nervous, rich maroon for uncertain, gold for happiness, oh and pink for pleasure," said Hisagi with a perverted smile.

"So I just let Ichigo out of the house and let him go around town to collect data?" asked Rukia ignoring his smile.

"No, here's the thing. Starting tomorrow, Ichigo will be a student at your school!" said Hisagi happily.

"NANI?" screamed Rukia in response.

"Shush! Don't scream!" said Hisagi trying to calm her down.

"Why does he have to go to school with me?" said Rukia clearly not pleased.

"Because this is the best way for him to collect data! At your school, there are a lot of girls that he can get data from! Plus, he can learn what the guys at your school want in a girl and we'll be able to make perfect female humanoids as well! So don't complain!" said Hisagi.

"But, but," stuttered Rukia.

"As long as no one finds out he's a humanoid at school, you're fine and he's fine."

Rukia practically had no say so on the matter.

"We filled out most of the application for your school," said Hisagi as he took out the paper from a brown briefcase he had on the side of his chair on the floor.

"Everything's filled out except for his surname."

"Why not just make it Kurotsuchi or Hisagi?" asked Rukia.

"First off we can't make it Kurotsuchi because then people will think he's the son of one of the mot richest men in Japan and that's the last thing we want. And as much as I'd be honored to name him as my son," said Hisagi in a gloating voice. "I can't. Like I said before, all products can't be named after anyone else but my boss. If I name him after myself, I'd get in trouble."

"Geez, your boss seems uptight. No offense Nemu," said Rukia.

"None taken," she responded.

"Then what's his surname gonna be?" asked Rukia.

"Well, let's at least leave the 'Kuro' in it for the sake of the company and my boss," said Hisagi. "All right let's think. It has to be Kuro-something."

"Kuroharu?"

"Nah, black spring sounds too depressing."

"Kurohai?"

"Not so big on black ashes."

"Kuromori?"

"Black forest? Maybe..."

"Kurohime," said a low voice

Nemu, Rukia, Hisagi, and Ichigo all looked at Ulquiorra who had spoken for the first time.

"Very good Ulquiorra-kun! You see, it's a good thing to talk instead of staying silent. But Kurohime means 'black princess' and Ichigo's a boy, so we can't use that," said Hisagi patting Ulquiorra's back.

_I wonder why Ulquiorra-san doesn't like to talk. Maybe he's just shy, _thought Rukia.

"How about Kurosaki?" asked Nemu in her usual monotone voice.

"Kurosaki, huh. Why?" asked Hisagi.

"From the dark soil,

A seed becomes a blossom,

Shining with beauty."

"Ohhohohohohohoho. Nice haiku Nemu-chan!" said Hisagi. "So Kurosaki it is!"

Ulquiorra gave him an unimpressed look.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Ulquiorra-kun! How about Kurohime becomes your-"

"No," said the green-eyed man.

"Okay, Okay!" said Hisagi. "Kuchiki-san, I'll let you and Nemu look over the application. I need to talk to Ichigo for a second."

Hisagi, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra got up from their chairs and walked away from the table. Rukia looked over the application to see what Hisagi wrote about Ichigo.

"Uh, whose address is this?" asked Rukia.

"Don't worry. It's Hisagi-san's company employee office P.O. box address. Anything sent from your school about Ichigo, like report cards or notices will be sent to his office," said Nemu. "I've been meaning to ask. I've noticed that Ichigo-kun only has two shirts and a pair of jeans. If you cannot afford clothes for him, I will make some for him so that way he doesn't have to wear the same thing over and over again."

"Oh, uh, thank you! That would help a lot," said Rukia. "I think everything looks good. But what's this? 'Has a personal doctor?'"

"Well, when schools do check-ups on their students health, we can't have them measuring his heart rate because then they'll wonder why they don't feel a heart beat and then they'll question things," said Nemu.

"Okay."

"Any other personal information they might ask will be taken care of by us."

"Okay."

"I think that takes care of business!" said Hisagi happily as he clapped his hands together.

The three men had returned and then everyone started to gather their belongings.

"Aw man! It's starting to rain again!" whined Hisagi as he looked out the window.

It was raining. In fact it was pouring.

"It's a good thing we brought an umbrella," said Rukia as she opened it up.

"All right, we better get going, or my boss will kill me," said Hisagi as he opened up his umbrella as well.

"Nice meeting ya," said Ichigo to Ulquiorra as he bowed to him.

Ulquiorra stared at him for a while, but then he bowed as well. All five of them left the cafe.

_Ichigo going to my school? I really don't like the idea. I mean like what would happen if-_

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the rain fall on top of her head. Ichigo had dropped the umbrella onto the sidewalk and had engulfed Rukia in his arms.

"Uh, Ichi-

Ichigo crushed his lips onto Rukia's. She was shocked because he had never done this. Then he started to kiss her, full on the lips over and over again.

"My bounty is as deep as the sea," he said in between kisses.

"My love as deep," he said as he kissed her again in the rain.

"The more I give to thee," he said giving her more kisses as his hands moved to both of her cheeks.

"The more I have," he said giving her even more kisses on the lips.

"For both are infinite," he said giving her a last kiss on the lips.

He held her, from the ground, in the pouring rain, in his arms.

"I'm so glad that I get to go to school with you, Rukia. It means that we'll be with each other everyday."

Rukia blushed. She still had some trouble processing the fact that Ichigo had kissed her in the rain and was holding her in his strong, but gentle embrace. Rukia slowly put her arms around his neck.

_Did he just quote Shakespeare?_

She ran a hand through his hair as she dug her face close to his neck. He could feel her small warm breath on him. He smiled.

"I love you Rukia," he said.

Rukia didn't say anything, but after a while she said, "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy. I know. But I have now introduced one of my favorite Espadas of all time! :3<strong>

**Review and enjoy!**


	7. School

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.7

"I'm ready for school!" said Ichigo dressed up in his school uniform that was given to him by Nemu.

_Geez, why does Ichigo have to look sexy in uniform? _thought Rukia as she blushed.

"All right. Just remember, when you get to school, go to the administrator's office and tell them your name. They'll take care of the rest," said Rukia eating her strawberry toaster strudel and averting her eyes from Ichigo.

"You're not going with me?" asked Ichigo with puppy dog eyes.

_Gah! No! Must resist puppy dog eyes!_

"No," she said with a stern and controlling voice. "And here's the other thing, Ichigo. We can't tell anyone that we're living together, and you can't call me your girlfriend."

"WHAT? Why? asked Ichigo shocked by the news.

"For starters, we already put a different address on your application and secondly PDA is embarrassing!" said Rukia blushing from yesterday's memories. After Ichigo had finished kissing her in the rain, she saw people stare at them and then she got really embarrassed.

"You mean I can't hug you or kiss you or hold your hand?" he said in a sad and defeated tone.

"Were you going to?" she asked annoyed.

Ichigo sighed.

"Okay, I understand. I'll go on ahead so that way we're not seen walking next to each other," he said giving her a small smile as he went out the door and closed it.

_Aw man! Now I feel guilty that I scolded him, _thought Rukia as she grabbed her school bag. _But I can't have him walking with me, because then the girls would bombard me with questions._

Rukia walked to school alone and when she got to the front entrance, there was Orihime waving at her.

"Rukia! Rukia! Guess what!" said Orihime like a happy child who just got candy.

"What?" said Rukia.

"I think we have a new student at school!" she said in a jumpy voice.

"Really?" said Rukia trying to act surprised.

"Yeah! He really stuck out though, because he had orange spiky hair! But now that I think about it, he kinda looked like Shiba-kun," she said.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks.

_Crap! I forgot about Kaien! Okay Okay. Don't panic. Don't panic. Just play it calm and collected, _she thought to herself as she started to walk again.

They got to the classroom and sat at their desks.

"Class, we have a new student today. May I introduce Kurosaki Ichigo," said the teacher in a happy go lucky tone. "He has just transferred in today because he's been home-schooled. So be nice. Kurosaki, you can sit at the desk in the back next to Kuchiki."

Ichigo smiled as he walked towards the desk. Rukia could hear people whispering to each other.

"Holy crap! That guy looks like Shiba Kaien!"

"Are they cousins? 'Cause their last names are different."

"What's with that spiky orange hair?"

"He probably bleaches it."

"Aside from that hair, he's kinda cute!"

"Home-schooled? Geez, that sucks."

"I wonder if he's looking for a girlfriend?"

Rukia got mad at that last comment. She was really tempted to kick the chair of that girl in front of her who said that, but she stopped when Ichigo sat at the desk next to her. He gave her a small smile and she blushed. The other girls in the class got jealous at the fact that the new guy was flirting with Rukia.

"Okay class, you can talk after math class is over," she said.

The class groaned.

"Hey you need to learn this stuff if you want to make it in life. So no complaining!" said the teacher who was annoyed with her groaning class.

Rukia hated math. It was one of her least favorite subjects along with science.

_They're both related in some ways, which is why I suck at both of them! _she would say to her big brother Byakuya when he would look at her report cards.

"Okay class, if a cylindrical case has a volume of 339 cubic inches and a diameter of six inches, what is the height of the cylindrical vase? And round it off!" said the teacher.

Rukia's math teacher was always known for giving a random equation or math question to the class and she expected a reply from her students fast. Of course it took awhile for people to solve it.

"Twelve cubic inches."

The class looked at the back of the classroom to see who had answered it in less than five seconds. It was Ichigo. The teacher looked at her black booklet she held in her hand that had the answers.

"Th-that's correct," she said in amazement.

_It's because of that microchip in his brain, _thought Rukia annoyed.

Other classes went by and soon it was time for lunch. Ichigo decided to stay in the classroom, so Rukia asked Orihime to eat lunch with her in the classroom as well. The main reason she stayed in there was because she wanted to keep an eye on Ichigo.

_Then again, he looks and feels human. I don't think anyone would've guessed that he wasn't, _she thought to herself.

"Rukia? Are you listening?" asked Orihime.

"Huh? Oh sorry Orihime," apologized Rukia. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, no. Don't worry, I understand," said Orihime smiling mischievously.

"What?" said Rukia surprised at the fact that Orihime was actually giving a playful smile rather than her usual innocent and bubbly smiles.

"I saw that you were looking at Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime.

Rukia almost gagged at how Orihime called Ichigo, 'Kurosaki-kun' in her schoolgirl voice.

"Not you too, Orihime," whined Rukia.

"But when you're looking at him, it's almost like you're jealous that he's surrounded by girls," said Orihime.

"No! It's not like that! It's-"

"Kurosaki-kun! Rukia says that she's-"

Rukia quickly shoved some bread into her friend's mouth, so she wouldn't say anything else.

"Orihime!" whispered Rukia in mad tone.

"Fon't few fike fomfomby elf? (Don't you like somebody else?)" asked Orihime with a mouth full of bread.

Rukia ignored her friend and looked at Ichigo.

_Why the hell did he have to become popular so fast? _she thought to herself as she looked at Ichigo who was surrounded by girls.

"Kurosaki-sama! Why were you home-schooled?" asked one of the girls surrounding him.

_Kurosaki-sama? _thought Rukia getting more annoyed.

"Just family reasons," said Ichigo with a smile.

"Kurosaki-sama! If you were home-schooled, does that mean you had a private tutor or were your parents your teachers?" asked another girl.

"I had a private tutor. He was a great teacher, plus he taught me how to speak a couple of other languages than just Japanese," he said.

"Oh! Do you know Spanish?" asked another girl.

_Aw crap! Does he? _thought Rukia panicking.

"Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo. Hablo Ingles, Español, Japonés, Francés, Chino, Holandés, Portugués, y muchos mas. ¿Quieres que hable otros lenguajes?" he said.

_HE CAN?_

"Yes! Yes! Speak in Finnish!"

"Speak Italian!"

"Speak German!"

All the girls were squealing over him and asking him to speak other languages that Rukia didn't even knew existed.

_Why the hell is he-_

Rukia looked at Ichigo's necklace that was sticking out of his uniform. The stone on it had turned gold.

_Oh I get it. He's collecting data from the girls, _thought Rukia eyeing the stone necklace.

_I can't believe girls are getting all giddy and happy from a guy speaking languages that they don't even understand. What's so great about that?_

"See Rukia! It looks like your getting mad," said Orihime interrupting Rukia's thoughts.

"It's nothing Orihime," said Rukia looking at her food.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! P.E.<em>

Today for P.E, the girls played soccer while the boys played basketball at the outside courtyard. This time Rukia was really looking at Ichigo because he and Kaien were on the same team. Next to each other.

_It's a good thing I gave Ichigo orange hair and amber eyes. Otherwise, if I gave him the exact hair and eyes as Kaien, I'd be in trouble, _thought Rukia.

"Have we met before?" asked Kaien.

"I don't think so," said Ichigo.

"Yeah. We're not related in any way but, everyone's been spreading some weird rumors that we're cousins because we look alike," said Kaien chuckling.

"Yeah. Even though we look alike, my orange hair really sets us apart," said Ichigo chuckling as well.

"Is it dyed?" asked Kaien touching Ichigo's hair.

"No it's natural."

"Wow."

"Okay guys, get into position," said the coach as he blew on his whistle.

The game went by with no problems as Rukia watched.

"It seems to be going fine. I don't think I need to worry about him," said Rukia quietly to herself.

But Rukia spoke too soon. As soon as the ball was passed to Ichigo, he threw it from far away, and it instantly landed in the was shocked and stared at the hoop and Ichigo, but soon they started to clap and cheer.

"Rukia! Did you see that? Huh? Did ya?" said Orihime waving her arms up and down like a bird. "That was so cool!"

"Y-yeah," said Rukia laughing nervously. _SHIT! Now he's making an even bigger commotion!_

* * *

><p>"Okay class!" said the teacher closing the Japanese history textbook she held in her hand. "We're done for today, but we have about twenty-five minutes left before the bell rings for you guys to go home. So do whatever you want," said the teacher as she sat on her chair and grabbed a book for pleasure reading.<p>

As soon as she sat down, everyone started to talk. Ichigo was in another class and Orihime said she was going to the other classroom to talk with Tatsuki and the others. Rukia said she would catch up to her later, because she was thirsty and she wanted to buy a drink.

The school had its vending machines outside of the buildings so Rukia went there to buy it.

"Let's see," she said to herself as she looked at the different juice options that were available. Rukia chose a bottle of strawberry lemonade as she put the coins into the machine and pushed the button. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her and she yelped in surprise.

"Gotcha ya," said a familiar voice.

"Ichigo!" said Rukia surprised. "Don't do that!"

"Aww, but I wanted to surprise you," he said.

Rukia got out of his embrace to get her strawberry lemonade from the vending machine.

"So are you enjoying school?" she asked as she opened the bottle and drank from it as she avoided his gaze.

"It's great but," he said as he put his arms around her again from behind.

"I think the best thing about going to school is that I get to see you," he said as he started to nuzzle her neck.

Rukia blushed.

"Well I'm glad that you're not talking to me at school!" she said with a hmph.

Ichigo looked at his necklace.

"Sea foam green. Are you jealous?" asked Ichigo with a questioning face.

"What? No no no no no! It's not that! I'm just-"

"Rukia," he said as he turned her around to face him. "I don't care about other girls. You're the only one for me."

He smiled at her as he held her hand in his. Rukia blushed again.

"W-we should get back to class," she stuttered.

"Okay!" he said with his smile. "But before I go,"

Ichigo placed his lips on hers. This made Rukia blush even more that she was sure she was as red as a strawberry. But soon she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. Ichigo put his arms around her waist as he continued to kiss her. To Ichigo, Rukia tasted like the strawberry lemonade she was drinking earlier. It was so sweet that it made him hungrier for more, but he held back that urge because he knew that Rukia wouldn't want him to. To Rukia, Ichigo's lips were so warm that she wanted to hold onto that warmth just for a little while longer. Both of their mouths moved as if on instinct and Ichigo didn't need to look at the necklace to know what Rukia was feeling. Pleasure. But soon, their lips broke apart and Ichigo planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"When we get home, I'll give you all the attention you need," he said with a smile.

Rukia didn't say anything because she was still in a daze.

"I'll see you in a bit," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead before he left.

Rukia touched her lips. They still felt warm.

"! KUCHIKI RUKIA!"

Rukia jumped back in surprise. When she turned around, there were Mahana, Michiru, Ryo, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Orihime.

"I knew it! I knew it! You are dating someone!" said Chizuru squealing in delight.

"When did you guys get here?" said Rukia in shock and seriously turning red.

"Our teachers decided to give us the last 25 minutes of school to ourselves as well," said Ryo. "The girls wanted to ask more about your boyfriend, but you weren't with Orihime, so they went looking for you and I was dragged along."

"Ryo, you wanted to go too," said Tatsuki.

"That was some hot kiss!" said Michiru excited. "I wonder what kind of sweet attention he's gonna give you!"

"YOU HEARD THAT?" said Rukia freaking out in embarrassment.

"So your boyfriend is the new transfer student!" said Mahana also excited by the news.

"Rukia, you're so lucky!" said Orihime. "Kurosaki-kun is so handsome! Like a tanuki!"

"Orihime, I don't think tanukis are handsome," said Tatsuki.

"So why didn't you tell anyone that Kurosaki is your boyfriend?" asked Ryo trying to sound uninterested.

"She probably didn't want anyone to know because she didn't want this to happen," said Tatsuki pointing at everyone.

_Only Tatsuki understands! _thought Rukia whining and embarrassed by all the questions the girls were asking.

"Guys, you can't tell anyone one about this is! Okay?" said Rukia still embarrassed.

"Why not?" asked Michiru.

"Yeah, if we don't then all the girls at school are gonna try to take him away from you," said Mahana.

"Yeah, well if you do tell them, then I'll be killed," said Rukia trying to calm down by drinking the rest of her strawberry lemonade.

"Oh come on! You're overreacting!" said Mahana

"I don't think she is. A lot of those girls act like wild animals when someone has something they want," said Tatsuki. "Then again, I'd just beat them up."

"Same here," said Ryo.

"Rukia, if I were you I'd just claim him before things got out of hand! Or better yet, if I were in that situation with my sweet Hime-chan, I'd mark her to show the world that she's-"

Chizuru was interrupted when she was kicked in the gut by Tatsuki's foot.

"Just give it a rest Chizuru!" said Tatsuki pissed off.

Orihime didn't seem to hear what Chizuru had said.

"Guys, please don't tell anyone!" said Rukia practically begging.

Chizuru chocked in reply as she tried to get up, "Okay we won't. But eventually we'll have to."

"Why?"

"Because once someone catches you two, they're gonna tell. And that's no fun because we want to be the ones to say it."

"What? Why are you guys so cruel?" said Rukia.

The bell rang to Rukia's relief.

"'Kay guys! Bye!" said Rukia as she ran away from the girls.

_Nosey people! _thought Rukia. _Am I gonna be able to keep my secret?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!<strong>


	8. Finals and Bitches

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.8

"Okay class. Before you go off to summer vacation, you have to look forward to finals," said the teacher.

The class groaned.

"Hey, do you want to study during summer vacation or do you want to have fun and not study during summer vacation?" said the teacher angrily.

The class just groaned again.

"Anyways, finals are in two weeks, so study till you know the material off the tip of your tongue."

After she finished talking, the last bell rang.

"Class dismissed. And if you want good grades, start studying this weekend," she said.

Rukia sighed.

"What's wrong Rukia?" asked Orihime.

Rukia just sighed again and then said, "I know I'm gonna fail my math and science finals, Orihime."

"Aw don't say that! If you say you're gonna fail, then you'll fail. But if you say you're gonna pass and study hard, you'll get a good grade!" said Orihime trying to comfort her best friend.

Rukia grabbed her bag as she and Orihime started to head out of the classroom.

"But no matter how hard I study, I still fail in the end," said Rukia in a sad mood.

"Just try your best," said Orihime giving her a small pat on the back. "Or why don't you ask Kurosaki-kun for help?"

Rukia stopped walking.

"What?"

"Well, Kurosaki-kun has great grades and he's only been here for a couple of weeks. He can help you study! As long as you guys don't get too distracted cuddling next to each other," said the big-breasted girl innocently.

_Oh Orihime, I know you don't mean it in some perverted way because you're so innocent!_

"Or as Honshō-san says, 'Making whoopee' whatever that means. Maybe it means having fun."

"Oh sweet, innocent Orihime. I do not wish to taint you with reality," said Rukia giving her a hug and a pat on the head.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"But you should ask Kurosaki-kun if he can help you with your studying," said Orihime.

"All right. I'll think about it," said Rukia.

The two soon took different roads to get to their houses. By the time Rukia got to her house, she was about to open the front door, but then two strong arms picked her up bridal style.

"Eeep!"

"Rukia!" said Ichigo as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ichigo! You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days," she said.

"Sorry! But I just like to surprise you," he said with a smile as he held her in one arm and opened the door with the other.

When they got inside, Ichigo carefully laid her down on the couch as he got on top of her. Rukia dropped her bag to the floor. Ichigo then started to stroke her hair with his fingers. He started to place his lips, oh so carefully on her forehead and started to trail kisses on her from there on. From her forehead, down the side of her face, to her cheek, onto her nose, then to her next cheek. Then to the other side of her face and then back to her forehead. All of it, just tasting her sweet soft skin through the kisses was driving Ichigo insane. The small warmth from each kiss was driving her crazy as well and Rukia just wanted to collect all of the warmth at once, hold it close to her body, and then completely dissolve into it. It was really good to get attention from Ichigo after school was over since he had to ignore her all day. It made it look like he was a big flirt at school, every time he talked to other girls even though it was just to collect data for the company. Personally it was actually making her jealous, but she would never admit it. Her pride as a Kuchiki restrained her from doing so.

"What would you like for dinner?" he asked as he continued to trail kisses around her face.

"You," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

Realizing what she had just said, she turned bright red. Ichigo chuckled as he placed a tender kiss on her lips and moved his hands up her shirt behind her back.

"If you want, we can move to your bed and-"

"Spaghetti," she said quickly. "Spaghetti would be nice."

Ichigo chuckled again.

"All right. I'll start making it right away," he said giving her another kiss on the lips as he removed his hands from her shirt.

As always, dinner was delicious. Not too mild and not too strong. It also went perfect with toasted, buttered bread.

"Ru, you got some spaghetti sauce on your cheek," he said.

"Aw man," she said grabbing a napkin.

"Here, let me fix that," he said as he stopped her hand from wiping her cheek.

Ichigo placed his lips where the sauce spot was and licked it off. Rukia blushed when his hot tongue brushed against her skin. After dinner was over, as usual, Ichigo slept on the sofa bed and said, "Good night Rukia. I love you." and she would respond with a simple (but sweet to Ichigo's ears), "Good night."

* * *

><p>"Okay! Gotta study to pass exams!" said Rukia with determination. "So let's get started!"<p>

Rukia confined herself in her room and told Ichigo to go grocery shopping. Main reason, so he wouldn't distract her.

"First problem: 'The surface area of a sphere is 324π units2. What is the volume of the sphere?'"

Rukia stared blankly at her math book.

_If I multiply the base, height, and 4/3, I should get the answer, but it doesn't give me the base or the height!_

Rukia tried everything, but she still couldn't figure it out.

_Maybe if I listen to music, it'll calm me down._

Rukia turned on her iPod and listened to it.

"I'm home," said Ichigo coming through the door with some grocery bags. "Rukia?"

Ichigo wondered where his small, but cute girlfriend was. When he put the groceries away, he opened the door to her room and noticed that she was sitting on the chair where her computer desk was and looking at her math book intently with headphones in her ears. Ichigo smiled. In an attempt to surprise her, he put his arms around her waist and nipped at her ear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screamed Rukia as she hit the side of Ichigo's head and fell on her butt as she landed on the floor.

"Ow," he said chuckling as he put his hand on the place where Rukia hit him.

"Ichigo! Don't do that!" she said hyperventilating as she tried to get up and held her hand to her ear as she blushed. "And can you please leave me alone for a while? I need to study for my finals," she said as she got back on her chair.

"Oh yeah, we have finals," said Ichigo. Ichigo didn't really need to study, since he had a microchip in his brain that told him all of the answers to every academic question.

_Damn microchip. _"Wait, what time is it?" asked Rukia.

"2:00 pm," said Ichigo.

"2:00 pm?" said Rukia in shock. _I stayed on that one question for a full hour? _she thought in disbelief.

"Kami, I'm so freaking stupid!" she said as she banged her head on her textbook.

"You're not stupid Rukia," said Ichigo lifting her head up and placing a kiss on her forehead where she hit it on her textbook as she blushed.

"Thanks Ichigo, but it's the truth. I can't figure this stuff out! It's too hard," she said in a sad tone.

"Here, I'll help you," he said looking at the question she was working on for so long. "Okay, with volume, its 4 divided by 3 times π, times the radius cubed, as you already know. So here's what you do," started Ichigo.

He showed her how to solve it that it actually made sense to her. When she finished the equation, Ichigo checked her work and smiled.

"Good job," he said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Rukia blushed again.

"Alright, let me help you with another problem," said Ichigo.

_I change my mind! Thank Kami for that microchip in his brain! _thought Rukia.

Through the rest of the day, Ichigo helped her solve the equations and tested her to see if she could do them herself without his help. To Ichigo's standards, she was doing great, but to Rukia's standards, she still needed help. They practiced math throughout the whole weekend, till Rukia thought her brain was going to explode. But she would calm down every time Ichigo gave her a kiss for each question she got right.

_Even though my brain is slowly dying, the rewards are great, _she would think to herself.

* * *

><p>Since finals were coming soon, the teachers decided to test the students to be prepared and to let some of the students test each other. Rukia didn't really want Ichigo quizzing her at school, but he insisted if she wanted to pass her exams.<p>

"Okay, so on here its theoretical yield over actual yield times 100 percent and, Rukia are you listening?" asked Ichigo taking his eyes off the paper and looking at her.

Rukia was trying to listen, but she had trouble doing it because she could feel the angry glares from other girls in the class.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. So then it's 70 over 50 times 100 percent?" she said as she wrote it down.

"You got it," said Ichigo as he smiled and put some of her hair behind her ear.

That was possibly the final straw for the girls because they went up to Ichigo with their textbooks and notebooks as they slammed it down on his desk with force.

"Kurosaki-san! Please help me with my English!"

"Kurosaki-sama, help me with my Japanese literature, please!"

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Kurosaki-sama!"

All these girls started to crowd Ichigo, that Rukia was literally pushed away.

_Dang it! This is why I didn't want him testing me at school._

All day, Ichigo was surrounded by girls, asking for help. Ichigo, with his kind quality, gave them that help, even if they didn't really need it. But they, as sure as hell wanted it!

That caused Rukia to be a bit annoyed.

_But then again, if we act like a couple at school, I'll never hear the end of it from the guys, _thought Rukia, who was washing her hands in the restroom.

"Oh shoot. I left my rubber band in the stall," said Rukia going back in there and grabbing the red rubber band with a plastic Chappy the rabbit head on it.

"Yeah really," said a voice.

Rukia quickly closed the stall door. If it was one thing she hated the most in her hate list besides clothes that didn't fit her, being called short, not being able to get the next volume of a certain manga series, etc, it was getting in the middle of a weird and awkward conversation. Girls always gossip in the bathroom. It's one of the only places in school to get some privacy, but the thing was, was that when Rukia would wash her hands, there would be some girls talking and they would stop and stare at her till she left. Although this was just adding more to the problem because she would already be listening in on the conversation, even though the girls didn't see her.

"I'm so glad we did that," said another voice Rukia heard.

"Kurosaki-sama is so smart," said the other voice with a sigh.

_Great just what I need to hear. Two fangirls squealing over Ichigo, _thought Rukia utterly annoyed.

"Yeah, but that third-rate Kuchiki was practically throwing herself over him," said the other voice.

_What? _This caught Rukia's attention.

"Really, I mean she's so dull. She's too androgynous that people would mistake her for a guy if she wasn't wearing our school skirt, she's got nothing to show, and she's too tough."

"Maybe she's just desperate. To think, the nerve she has to go after Kurosaki-sama."

Rukia put her back against the door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She probably thinks she has a chance because he smiled at her on his first day."

"He probably felt sorry for her or was just trying to be nice. I mean come on; she'd never have a chance with a hot guy like him."

"Hey, let's get going so we can get a seat next to Kurosaki-sama," said one of the girls.

Rukia heard them leave, so she opened the door and went to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and started to touch her face. From her eyes, to her cheek, and then to her mouth, where she looked at her teeth. Then she looked down at the sink as she gripped it from the sides.

_They're right. I am too dull. I act and look like a boy and the only times I did act like a girl was when I was head-over-heels for Kaien. Geez, I'm so pathetic. I was even so desperate that I ordered a humanoid boyfriend that was programmed to love me when I kissed him._

Rukia went back to class sitting at a desk the farthest away from Ichigo so his necklace wouldn't change to an unwanted color. But she couldn't concentrate on the review the teacher was going over. Ichigo got worried and he didn't need the necklace to tell that something was bothering Rukia. When they got home (separately), he tutored her. She didn't do as well as last time and Ichigo's necklace had turned dark blue.

"Rukia is something wrong?" asked Ichigo concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said trying her best to sound happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said giving him a small smile.

Ichigo looked at her, not convinced, but he didn't want to push her.

"Okay," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

This just made her smile disappear.

"Ichigo, I'm kind of tired. I'm just gonna go to my room and get some rest," she said getting up from her chair by the table.

"You don't wanna eat?" he asked.

"No, I'm not really hungry," she said as she put her textbooks away in her bag.

She started to walk towards her room, but she was stopped by Ichigo's arms around her stomach.

"I love you Rukia," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Rukia touched his arms, but she took them off of her, getting out of his embrace, and went to her room closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Rukia is everything okay?" asked Orihime peering into her friends eyes.<p>

The both of them were outside, lying on the grass, staring at the clouds. Orihime was starting to notice that her best friend wasn't acting like her usual self and didn't even want to eat lunch today, which was weird because the cafeteria was serving curry rice today, Rukia's favorite. To find out what was wrong with her friend, she decided not to eat her lunch of chopped liver with cottage cheese, grape jelly, and red bean paste, to talk to her.

"It's nothing Orihime," said Rukia, who went back to staring at the clouds.

"Rukia, if it was nothing, then you wouldn't have skipped lunch."

Rukia sighed and rolled on her side. Orihime looked at her.

"You know Rukia," she said inching closer to her friend. "I think I might know a way to cheer you up."

"How?" she replied in a monotone voice, still facing the other side.

"A visit from THE TICKLE MONSTER!" she said pouncing on her friend and tickling her sides.

Rukia started laughing hard.

"S-s-s-s-s-stop Orihime!" she said between laughs.

"Nope!"

Orihime continued to tickle her raven-haired friend, at least until Rukia started to tickle her as well. Soon, they were both rolling on each other, laughing and tickling.

"S-s-s-s-s-stop Rukia!"

"N-n-n-n-n-not t-t-t-t-t-till y-y-you stop!"

"Never!"

Although, because they were tickling each other and rolling on the grass, soon Rukia was suffocating because of the tickling and because her face was caught in between her friend's boobs. She stopped tickling her and Orihime stopped as well to get her friend's face out. The both of them gasped for air, then they looked at each other for a minute and started to laugh at their immaturity.

"Thanks Orihime," said Rukia hugging her friend. "I needed that."

"Always there for you," said Orihime hugging her as well.

* * *

><p>"I guess she's switched to girls," said a girl to her friends.<p>

A couple of gossip girls (more like the Kurosaki fan club), wanted to eat their lunch outside. When they got out there, they heard loud screams of laughter and went to see what the commotion was. There they saw the two girls tickling each other like crazy.

"What'd I tell ya? Desperate," said another girl.

"Well I guess she decided to choose someone who had something she didn't," said another girl snickering.

"Pft. Really, but at least for now we don't have to worry about her taking our Kurosaki-sama away from us," said another.

"So this is what it was about."

The girls jumped back at the sound of a male voice. It was Ichigo.

"K-K-Kurosaki-sama!" said all the girls at once. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking," he said with a smile.

The truth was, was that he went to go look for Rukia and eat lunch with her, when he happened to see the group of gossip girls and listen in on what they were talking about.

"I have a favor to ask of you girls," he said still smiling.

"Yes? Anything for you Kurosaki-sama!" they said in a gleeful; unison as they put their hands together in a prayerful position.

"I'd like all of you fangirls to stay away from me and to stop hurting Rukia's feelings!" he said with an angry tone and a scary-as-hell face.

The girls freaked out at the terrifying face Ichigo was giving them as their perfect image of him shattered. They ran off crying as they said, "We're sorry!"

Ichigo smiled at his victory.

* * *

><p>"I-Ichigo! What are you doing?" said Rukia, who was currently being held bridal style by the orange-haired humanoid.<p>

The two had finished studying and Rukia was going to go to bed, but Ichigo had picked her up before she could. Ichigo was smiling as he put her on his sofa bed and got on top of her.

"W-wait Ichigo! I'm still not ready yet! When I said I wanted to sleep, I didn't mean it in this way! What I meant was-"

Rukia was interrupted when Ichigo put his lips on hers and started to kiss her. The kiss wasn't rough, but it wasn't soft either, it was in between.

"I know," he said in between the kisses he was giving her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then...why...are...you...doing...this," she said when her mouth wasn't being covered by his and when she wasn't getting lost in his kisses.

"Because," he said simply.

"Because...my...f-foot."

"Did I mention how cute you look when you're wearing your Chappy pajamas?" he said as he smiled between the kisses he was giving her and started to massage her shoulders.

Rukia blushed. _Is he trying to tempt me into having sex with him? _ _If Hisagi told him to do this, I'll kill him the next time we see each other! _she thought to herself panicking and trying to concentrate on getting him off of her. Yet she couldn't because one, he was still too big, two, he was massaging her, and three, all the kisses, along with the massage was driving her crazy.

"No I'm not trying to tempt you," he said as if he read her mind as he still kissed her.

"Then...what...are...you...trying...to...do?"

"I'm just happy," he said smiling in between the kisses he was giving her.

He then started to trail kisses down her neck.

"W-w-why?" she said catching her breath and shuddering as his lips touched the skin of her neck.

"Because you don't have to be sad anymore," he said as one of his hands continued to massage one of her shoulders, while the other stroked her hair.

Rukia dug her nails into Ichigo's orange head of hair. Moaning in pleasure, he brought his head up from her neck as he placed his hands behind her head and lifted her up from the bed as he started to kiss her on the lips again. As he continued to kiss her, Rukia thought that she would die from lack of air, but she'd probably die pleased. Soon the both of them collapsed on the sofa bed from their serious make-out session, breathing heavily. Ichigo, who was on top of Rukia in pure bliss, held her close in his arms as he buried his face into her sweet smelling hair. Rukia, who was still not used to Ichigo's random outbursts of kisses, started to stroke his hair.

After a few minutes, Rukia asked him, "Why do I not have to be sad anymore?"

Ichigo got his face out of her hair and kissed her cheek. He looked at her and said, "The reason you were sad was because there were girls teasing you."

Rukia's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

He kissed her other cheek. "I overheard them talking. I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"No, Ichigo, it's not your fault. I just have to ignore them," she said as he caressed her cheek.

"If you just had to ignore them, then why did you act so depressed these past few days?" he said as he placed a kiss on her hand.

Rukia looked at him and then covered her face with her hands.

_It's because I take things too seriously, _she thought to herself. _Rude words, negative comments, all of them that are directed at me. Then I start thinking things and I even started to regret ordering you._

"Rukia," said Ichigo with compassion as he kissed her hands and slowly pulled them away from her face. "No matter what people say to you, it's not true. They say these thing because they, themselves are insecure."

He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, but-"

Ichigo gave her another kiss.

"How can anyone in their right minds say that you're not beautiful?" he said looking into her amethyst eyes as he cupped her cheek.

"Because I'm not," she said.

"Ru," said Ichigo in an almost whining voice as he buried his face into her hair again and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why do you doubt yourself?"

"I don't. I-"

"Or do you doubt me?"

Rukia looked at him as he looked at her. He gave her such sad eyes that it really pulled on her heart strings.

"Is it because I'm not fully human?"

Rukia just looked at him.

"You think my words are fake because I was registered to be your lover?"

Rukia felt as if a knife was plunged into her heart. Everything he said was almost true. Ichigo continued to look at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Do you ever regret ordering me?"

That was the final straw. In an instant, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she pulled him close.

"I never regret ordering you. You've helped me in so many ways. You were and still are there for me when I'm down, you reassure me, and you make me feel loved! I could never have asked for someone better!" she said.

They held each other closely.

"I love you Rukia. My words are true and I will never love anyone else as much as I love you," he said as he kissed her.

Rukia blushed as she snuggled closer to him.

_You're so warm, _she thought to herself before falling sleep.

"Ru? Ru? Ru, did you fall asleep?"

Ichigo looked at her as she held onto his waist. She was asleep. Ichigo smiled as he gave her another kiss.

_I'm glad you don't hate me, _he thought to himself. _But do you love me?_

* * *

><p>The next couple of days, Rukia studied non-stop. Ichigo didn't need to study (because of the microchip), but he still continued to tutor Rukia, and Orihime gave Rukia a small Rabbit charm for luck. Rukia also started to notice that when Ichigo tutored her at school, the girls didn't come up to her and push her away from 'their Kurosaki-sama.' Even so, she still saw them give her evil and jealous glares along with angry vibes.<p>

_What exactly did Ichigo say to them? _thought Rukia trying to ignore the tense air.

Finally, the long awaited week had arrived. The week of finals. It was writing non-stop that Rukia's hand was starting to hurt and twitch and on several occasions, she would get mad that Ichigo was the one to finish first out of the whole class.

_Damn microchip, _she would think, but she would forgive him when he would massage her hands and feet when they got home. Although, even though finals were giving her cramps, they were actually becoming easy as time progressed, but she struggled in some areas. Overall she was doing pretty well. Then, at last, testing was over and vacation would start, but not before grades were shown to the students.

"Holy crap Kurosaki!" said one of the guys in the crowd who was looking at the test grades that were posted on the wall. "How did you get number one in the class?"

_Microchip, _thought Rukia slightly annoyed.

"Rukia look!" said Ichigo pointing at the grades.

Rukia looked at where Ichigo pointed. There was her name with her grades. A majority of her classes were in the 90s, but she wasn't worried about those. She worried about her math and science grades. Finally when she found them, her eyes went wide. She had an 89 in her math final and a 90 in her science final.

_Something I thought I could never accomplish! _she thought happily screaming in her mind.

"Rukia!"  
>Rukia was suddenly glomped by Orihime. They were squeezing each other tightly as they jumped up and down.<p>

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" said Orihime as they continued to jump up and down.

Ichigo smiled at them.

"You did it too Orihime," said Rukia trying not to be suffocated by Orihime's breasts.

"Now summer vacation is finally here!" said Orihime dragging Rukia with her to the door. Ichigo followed.

"Do you want to come over to my place with the girls for a sleepover?" she asked. "I've even prepared snacks!"

"Sorry Orihime. I want to call Nii-sama and tell him the good news," she said.

"Okay!" she said giving her friend one last hug.

Orihime skipped away and Rukia looked at Ichigo. They smiled at each other as they held hands and walked outside. When they got out there, Rukia glomped Ichigo.

"Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Thank you Ichigo!" she said excitedly as she hugged him tightly.

Ichigo hugged her back as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"See, I told you that you weren't stupid. You passed your exams," he said as he gave her another kiss. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate your good grades."

She smiled at him as they held hands and walked away from the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Don't we all hate major testing? I wish I had Ichigo as my tutor. DX Dang it Rukia! Why are you so lucky?<strong>

**Oh the drama! Ichigo is starting to feel more human as his love for Rukia becomes stronger! Rukia why can't you just say you love Ichigo?**

**Rukia: Because you love torturing your readers.**

**Me:...Probably.**

**Enjoy and comment!**


	9. Ulquiorra's Mini Adventure

**I want to say this before you read! This chapter is Ulquihime! If you don't like Ulquihime, don't bash, but you still have to read this chapter! This chapter is very important to the storyline because it contains information that you will need to know for future chapters! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.9<p>

_I wonder about humans._

It was a bright summer day and there was no school for students in the country. The sun was shining its brightest, but that's what made everyone hot and sweaty. This was the time to stay out of the sun and keep your body cool and hydrated. However this was not the case for a certain somebody who went out to the city to go grocery shopping. That certain somebody was named Cifer Ulquiorra. Cifer Ulquiorra had messy black hair and bangs that fell in between his green eyes. He also had pale white skin, his upper lip is black, he looked about 17 years in age, and the most outlandish thing about him, was that he had green tear marks that ran down from both of his eyes, down to his jaw line. Perhaps, it was his green tear marks that made people stare at him or give him weird looks, but he couldn't care less about what others thought of him.

_It's not like I'm fully human anyways, _is what he would think to himself.

That's right. Cifer Ulquiorra is not human, or at least not fully human. He is a humanoid, created by Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Hisagi Shūhei. Humanoids are not fully human, but they are the closest things to them. There was just one problem during his creation. Ulquiorra was the problem. When he was created, he didn't exactly come out right. In fact, his creator Kurotsuchi considered him a failed experiment.

_Failed experiments are meant to be disposed of. I have no use for this thing,_ is what he remembered his creator saying the day he was 'born.'

But his co-creator and the one called Nemu saved him. They defended him, but that was all he could remember. It is because of them, that he was here today. What was it about him that he was considered a failure? Was it because he was born emotionless? No, that couldn't be the case because the one called Nemu was emotionless. Yet, she would smile when she saw him and his older brother. She wasn't completely emotionless. Maybe it was because he didn't fulfill the duties he was created to do. Or maybe it was because he felt pain when he came to be. The moment he was 'born,' all he could feel was pain. It was atrocious. He could feel it throughout his entire body. It felt like he was being stabbed, burned, kicked, spit upon, electrocuted, suffocated, everything. It was too overpowering that he cried and tried to break free, but because of that, his tears burned onto his face, permanently leaving the scars that look like the green tear marks today. Plus, when he tried to break free, it was an accident because he started to break things and he almost killed someone. Perhaps that was the reason. However, his co-creator and Nemu tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault for anything, but he wouldn't listen to them. After the pain went away, he couldn't feel anything else. His co-creator wanted him to feel the things he wasn't able to feel, emotions. Apparently, they are a part of humans that make them feel things both physically and mentally. His co-creator said that they are both good and bad things and they are experiences that one would want to have. To start things out, his co-creator gave him the name Ulquiorra. Nemu told him that a name is what makes a person himself or herself, but was he even a person to begin with? He wasn't even fully human. Him and his older brother had all the physical and internal anatomy of a human, but they both lacked one thing. A heart. The heart is what separates them from humans and it is the heart that Ulquiorra questions.

_What exactly was it that made a heart so special?_

Ulquiorra had heard sayings like 'have a heart' or 'listen to your heart,' but he did not understand them. The term 'heart' was used very loosely. He knew that humans needed a heart to pump blood through their body, but he and his older brother were special cases. Their blood was just transported differently than humans. The heart was one of the many things a human needed to survive because without it, they would die. For humanoids on the other hand, they needed Kurosium, the element made by their creator in order for them to live.

_Does one need a heart to love?_

Love. An emotion Ulquiorra had also questioned. His co-creator had said that it is a feeling that he himself could not describe, but what he could say was, was that there are different types of love. Materialistic love, where one enjoys non-living objects, Animal love, where one enjoys the company of an animal, Platonic love, where one enjoys the company of a friend, Family love, where one wishes to protect and laugh with the ones they are either blood related to or to a person who feels like family even though they are not blood related, and finally there's true love. True love is far different than the others. Co-creator had said you can only experience it with one special person in your life, but that kind of love is always taken for granted. People abuse it or misuse it, which is why, in his co-creator's opinion that little of it is left in the world or it is very hard to find because the two people have to be sure. Ulquiorra wanted to know more, but co-creator had said that it's different for many people, so he would have to find it on his own. But Ulquiorra did not understand, how could he find it? Another question he had was why would his creator create such a thing as a lover department if his co-creator told him that two people have to find it on their own? It just made thing confusing. He knew well enough that his older brother was experiencing it, but was it just because his older brother was made in the lover department? Perhaps not. On occasional times when he came along with Nemu and co-creator to visit him, his older brother would say all the things he learned about the girl who had asked for him. All those things made him smile and he was expressing the emotion called happiness. The one who had asked for him made him happy. Co-creator said that his older brother was starting to act and feel more human. He became more human by staying around humans? His co-creator said it wasn't because of that. It was because the more time he spent with the girl who asked for him; the more he fell in love with her. His love was not fake; it was real and becoming bigger.

_I would never be able to experience that, _he thought to himself. _I wouldn't even know how to experience it._

Ulquiorra always had a lot on his mind even though his expressionless face didn't show it, but because he thought so much, he didn't look as to where he was going and he crashed into someone right in front of him. They hit heads with each other with such force, that they both fell backwards, landing on the hard, hot unwelcoming concrete. Though the force of falling and crashing into someone hurt, but it wasn't that bad. Rubbing his forehead, but not showing a pained expression, he got up very carefully to regain his balance. He then looked down at the person who bumped into him. It was a girl. She had long ginger hair, big brown eyes, long sturdy legs, and big breasts, odd for a girl that looked about 16 years of age. She wore short jean shorts, reasonable because of the weather, and a red tank top.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" said the big-breasted girl as she got up and started to pat Ulquiorra's chest. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

_Why is she touching me? _he thought.

"I am fine woman," he said with a monotone voice. "You do not need to touch me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just do things without thinking and then I start going off and then I-"

"It's okay woman. It's fine," he said calmly.

"No no no no no no no, it's not okay! I just bumped into you and you must be mad that a random person like me just ruined your day-"

_I'm not exactly angry, due to the fact that I don't feel anything, but now that I think about it, I think I'm starting to feel what is called annoyance._

"Here let me make it up to you, I'll do anything you ask!" she said suddenly holding his hands in hers.

_What I really want is for you to continue on your way._

"Ooh, nice! Lucky guy should just ask her to give him a blow job," said a guy to his friends who were walking by.

The girl didn't seen to notice because she was still holding Ulquiorra's hands and looking intently at him. Now the girl may not have known what it meant, but Ulquiorra knew. One time Nemu and his co-creator took him to the park for a picnic and a man had passed by, staring at Nemu's chest and whistling at her. Nemu had ignored him, but when they got up to leave after they finished eating, two different men passed by and he heard them say something about getting a 'boner' and how 'sexy' she looked. At the time, he didn't know what those words meant, but his co-creator heard them and judging by the way he ran after them, kicked them both in their sensitive areas and said 'Something for your boners,' he assumed it was something rude. Nemu ignored all comments like that with her usual stoic face, but Hisagi told her that there are a lot of rude people in this world and if she didn't defend herself or say something back, it would cost her one day. That just made him confused because Nemu was really strong and capable of defending herself and his co-creator always said sexual remarks.

_That's because you guys are like children to me and I gotta defend you guys, even though I say sexual things myself. But that's just me._

Hisagi then told him what sexual remarks were and what they meant, even though Ulquiorra didn't want to hear them. If he was to ever hear them being said by a man to a poor helpless woman, then he was to beat the crap out out of them, said his co-creator. Although judging by the look on the woman's face, she didn't exactly look helpless, but she did look naive.

"Fine. I do need help with something," responded Ulquiorra.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What exactly is wasabi?" he asked as he took out a piece of white paper from his jean pocket that held different food names he needed to buy.

His co-creator had sent him off to buy groceries he needed and gave him a list of those required groceries.

_You need to go outside more and I would take you if I could, but my damn boss is making me work overtime. I'll be home later. So for now, to keep you occupied, buy some of the foods on there._

Only problem was Ulquiorra didn't even know some of the foods on the list.

"You don't know what wasabi is?" said the woman in shock.

"Not really," he responded.

"Oh my goodness! It's so delicious because you can put it on ice cream, sushi, taiyaki, ham, and so much more!" she said. "I'm on my way to the supermarket, so let's go together!"

Grabbing his hand, she ran with him across the street to the supermarket. When they got inside, the woman grabbed his list and looked over it.

"Let's see, you need wasabi, natto, cabbage, eggs, soba noodles, onigiri, green tea, bread, coffee, strawberries, carrots, pears, rice, and tofu.' Oh, this is all easy, we'll get it done fast!" she said in an excitedly.

Both of them grabbed shopping baskets as they went through the sections of the store.

"Okay so here are the fruits and vegetables. You need cabbage, strawberries, carrots, and pears from this isle," she said going through the foods.

The woman showed him that the small, weirdly shaped red things with seeds on them were strawberries, the large and round wet green things were cabbages, the long pointy orange stems were carrots, and the oddly shaped green things with stems at the top were pears. The woman got strawberries as well, long yellow shaped things that were called bananas, and orange round things literally called oranges, for herself. The reason why Ulquiorra didn't know a lot of these things was because he never cooked. Co-creator or Nemu were the ones who cooked, so he just ate what was given to him and never asked questions. After going around the store and getting the required groceries, Ulquiorra was starting to feel like a child being taught about food by his mother.

"Oka-san, why does that man have green lines on his face?" asked a small boy pointing at Ulquiorra, while holding his mother's hand.

"Takashi! It's rude to point," said the mother putting her child's hand down.

Ulquiorra ignored them, but then he began to think, _is this woman afraid of me, as well? _he thought looking at the ginger haired woman who had helped him with his groceries. _Or is she just slow?_

"Thank you for the change, sir!" said the woman smiling.

"Of course, anything for a pretty girl like you," said the cashier who looked about 27.

_Does this woman not realize that every time a man looks at her, he is thinking sexual thoughts? Perhaps she is slow, _thought Ulquiorra as he started to pay for his groceries.

Ulquiorra had planned to go straight home after this, but for some reason, the woman waited at the door for him with animated eyes.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" she asked.

"Go somewhere? What do you-"

Ulquiorra was cut off when his wrist was grabbed by the ginger haired woman. She ran dragging him with her, out of the store, across the street, past a couple of buildings, till they stopped at a park.

_Where...did she...get...that...kind of...speed?_ he thought panting.

"We're here!" said the woman happily.

Ulquiorra looked up and saw that it was a small stand made out of brown wood and it had a colorful sign at the top of it that said 'Taiyaki.'

"Taiyaki? What's that?" he asked.

"You've never heard of Taiyaki?" said the woman once again in shock.

"No."

"Well, Taiyaki are cute little fish-shaped cakes that have different kinds of bean paste in the inside, but I prefer red bean paste ones," she said. "They're really delicious!"

_I can see why you like them, _he thought.

When they were grocery shopping, he noticed that the woman bought at least fourteen cans of red bean paste.

"Two red bean paste taiyaki please!" said the woman cheerfully.

When she received the two treats, she motioned for Ulquiorra to sit with her at a nearby bench. They both sat down and then she handed him a taiyaki wrapped in paper at the bottom.

"Try one," she said as she took a bite out of hers.

Ulquiorra looked at the food that was given to him. It was indeed shaped like a fish and it certainly smelled good. Very carefully, he placed his mouth on it's back and took a small bite off of it. It did taste good. Ulquiorra began to eat the rest of it.

"Its good right?" said the woman happily looking at him.

"It is indeed woman," he responded.

"Oh! It would taste even better with wasabi on top!" she said as she grabbed a tube of the green paste out of her grocery bag. Squeezing it, she put it on the top of her taiyaki and ate it.

"Would you like some?" she said as she started to put some on the edge of his taiyaki.

_Does that actually taste good? _he thought.

Taking a bite out of it, Ulquiorra regretted his decision. When she wasn't looking, he faced the side of the bench where the grass was and spit it out.

_That was the most repulsive thing I have ever tasted in my life, _he thought to himself. _How is it that, that woman enjoys this?_

"Ah, that was so good!" said the woman as she licked her fingers. "My best friend and I love taiyaki!"

"Your best friend?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes! She's the greatest! She has beautiful black hair, gem-like amethyst eyes and she may be short in size, but she's one of the strongest people in sports that I know of, besides my other best friend. But at times she doubts herself."

"Why does she doubt herself," asked Ulquiorra a tad interested, even if his stoic face didn't show it.

"Well she always gets the idea that she's not beautiful when she is!"

_Ah. Human females are all the same. They worry about vain things that aren't important, _he thought to himself.

"I think her boyfriend tries to tell her that she's beautiful just the way she is, but she still doubts it."

"Her boyfriend? You mean her lover?" he asked.

"Yeah! He's so smart and handsome and every girl wants him, but he only has eyes for her. I'm happy that she's found someone who cares for her and loves her just the way she is. I can see it in his eyes that his love for her is real and not fake, but I think the only thing that stands out about him is that he has orange spiky hair that he claims is his natural color."

_Orange...spiky hair? _he thought.

"What is your friend's name woman?" he asked.

"Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia."

_That's my older brother's lover. Then without a doubt, the man with orange spiky hair must be-_

"And her boyfriend's name is Kurosaki Ichigo. She's so lucky!"

_I was right. Because Kurosaki Ichigo is my older brother, _thought Ulquiorra. _So then this woman is friends with my older brother's lover and I guess my co-creator's right. He is becoming more human as time progresses._

"Sigh. I'm happy that Rukia has found someone that loves her for who she is, but I guess I'm a little jealous."

_Did she actually just say the word sigh?_

"Why are you jealous, woman?" he asked.

The ginger-haired woman gave him a small but sad smile and said, "Because Kurosaki Ichigo is taking my best friend away from me."

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment, but then he said, "Why? Is he doing it by force?"

"Oh no! It's not that, it's just that Rukia and I are now in high school and, well we can no longer go back to being little kids again. Back to playing in the sand box, back to betting who was gonna loose a tooth first, and all that stuff. I guess that's a little selfish of me, but I can't hold onto Rukia forever and eventually we'll be going to college and be even further apart," she said with a sigh. "Plus, with a boyfriend, this shows even more why we are no longer children, but enough about me, what about you?"

Ulquiorra looked at her.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Like where do you go to school? What's your favorite food? What's your family like? How about-"

The woman kept on asking him questions as if he was an all-knowing being, but he couldn't answer all the questions.

"I do not go to school. I am home-schooled," he lied.

It wasn't exactly a lie. Ulquiorra was academically smart because of the microchip in his brain, but even though he was book smart, he still had trouble figuring out the small things like shopping, phrases, and a couple and a couple of common sense things. So he could figure out a quantum physics problem correctly, but he would have trouble making a sandwich. As for his favorite food, as long as it tasted good and as long as it was edible, he was fine with it.

"Do you have family, woman?" said Ulquiorra so she would stop pestering him with questions.

The woman paused as her joyful expression faded.

"Um, I don't see my parents," she responded in a sad tone.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well...they weren't exactly the 'good parents' type."

"What's a good parents type?"

She sighed, "I guess it would be parents or a parent who loves their child or children unconditionally and who try their best to take care of them."

"They did not provide that for you?"

"No, but I had an older brother named Sora! Sora protected me and took care of me by taking me away from them and we lived happily together, just the two of us!" she said reminiscing.

"Lived?" he asked.

"Yeah. He died years ago," she said giving him a bittersweet smile.

_This is sadness she feels, _he thought to himself. _Why would I or anyone want to feel this?_

"Sometimes I want to forget all of my sad memories so that way I wouldn't have to experience pain," she said.

Ulquiorra looked at her.

"But then I realize I can't forget. If I forget, then without my bad memories, I can't experience good and if I were only to experience bad, then I would never know what good experiences or memories are. It's like a balance. Without one, we don't know the other, which is why we need both and which is why I want to experience both good and bad things in my life."

The woman sighed as she looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was rambling on and I probably didn't make any sense so-"

"No it's okay," said Ulquiorra. "You made me realize something."

"Really? What is it?"

_That this is the reason my co-creator wanted me to feel all emotions. So that I may be able to experience life._

"Oh my, look at the time!" said the woman looking at a public clock. "I gotta get home so that I can watch my favorite anime!"

They both picked up their grocery bags as they stood up.

"Oh wait!" The woman grabbed a can of red bean paste and gave it to Ulquiorra.

"I know you liked the taiyaki, so here. Take one!" she said with charisma.

Ulquiorra took the can that was given to him and put it in his bag.

"Thank you, but I have a question to ask of you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked with a questioning face.

"Why is it that you are not afraid of me?"

The woman stared at him.

"Should I be afraid of you?" she asked.

"Well, look at me. I hardly show any emotion and I have green tear marks running down my face. People are always afraid to approach me because of this, so why are you not afraid?"

The woman looked at him and smiled.

"A person should never be judged by their appearance on the outside. It's how they are on the inside that counts," she said smiling.

"You mean my internal anatomy?" he asked.

"No," she said giggling. "On the inside means how you are personality wise. Even if you don't like yourself, you are you."

Ulquiorra stared at her as she smiled at him.

"Plus I like you. I feel that you are a good person."

Ulquiorra still looked at her.

"Well, I need to get going, but wait! I realized that I haven't asked you what your name is," she said.

"Cifer. Cifer Ulquiorra," he said.

"Ulquiorra. It was great meeting you Ulquiorra-kun! My name is Inoue Orihime! I hope to see you again!" she said waving and smiling as she ran off.

_I see, _he thought as he watched her run off. _She may be naive, but she has helped me understand._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this one! This was my first Ulquihime fanfic! I got the idea because we all know how Ulquiorra-sama talks about hearts. 3 Please comment!<strong>_  
><em>


	10. Summer

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.10

"It's sooooooooooooooooo hoooooooooooooooooot!" whined Rukia.

Ah summer. The break from school, the time to stay out of the heat, and the time of using fans and eating cold watermelon. Currently, that's what Ichigo and Rukia are trying to do. Staying inside the house was too boring, so they decided to go outside with all the required materials to stay cool along with the shade provided by the roof on the patio. Rukia fanned herself with a handheld Chappy fan and munched on some watermelon because the electric fan just wasn't enough. The watermelon was perfectly cold and she was in a comfortable position by laying her head on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo, who was also hot (both temperature and sexy wise), also fanned himself as well and wore no shirt.

_At least he has some pants on, or else I would've had a major nosebleed, _thought Rukia.

"You two seem pretty cozy!" said a familiar voice.

Rukia looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that it was Hisagi at the gate. He was wearing a Hawaiian flower print shirt, black shorts, flip-flops, sunglasses and a hat. Rukia also saw that he held a brown briefcase in his hand when he opened the gate.

"You look like an American tourist," said Rukia fanning herself.

"Ooh is that watermelon? Be nice and share!" he said getting away from the gate.

Nemu appeared behind him as usual, wearing once again a gothic lolita black dress. This time, it had a black bow on the chest, ruffles from the collarbones down, bows on both arms, the skirt was short in length that it went above her knees, a veil-like flower pattern was over the dress, and she had a black velvet collar with another bow around her neck. The only thing that wasn't black was the thin white headband she wore with Hello Kitty on it.

"Um Nemu," said Rukia staring at her outfit. "Shouldn't you wear something...different in this weather?"

"Yes Nemu-chan. I'm getting a heat stroke just by looking at you," said Hisagi eating a watermelon slice.

"It is short and light, is it not?" responded Nemu.

"Never mind," said Hisagi licking the leftover watermelon juice off of his fingers. "I never win an argument with you."

"I gonna get more glasses of iced tea," said Rukia getting up.

When she went inside, she went to the fridge, poured tea into some glasses, and grabbed more watermelon pieces as she put them on a plate. When she got outside, she saw that Hisagi held a small handheld iron rod with an iron ball at the top and was putting it on Ichigo's tongue, whose mouth was wide open. He was also peering into Ichigo's left eye with a small flashlight. This would be considered out-of-the-ordinary, but most of the times when Hisagi visited Rukia's house, it was more like he was Ichigo's personal doctor giving him check-ups. So she was used to it.

"Okay, say 'Hisagi Shūhei is the best _creator_ in the whole wide world," he said as he switched the flashlight to Ichigo's right eye.

"Hisawe Shoehey it da dest keywator in da hole wyde wolw," said Ichigo with the small iron rod in his mouth.

"Really Hisagi," said Rukia as she handed Nemu a glass of iced tea.

"Hey, I can dream," he said as he took the small rod out of Ichigo's mouth.

Going through his bag, he took out a small container, put it under the rod as the small iron ball came off the ion rod and fell into the container.

"Doctor's diagnosis: Patient seems to be doing well and I'll learn more once I get this spit sample back to the lab," he said as he tapped the container with his finger.

Rukia gave him and Ichigo a glass of iced tea as she sat down.

"Thank you," said Hisagi as he sipped the tea that was given to him.

"Thanks Rukia," said Ichigo as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Rukia blushed.

"Oh, I see you two have gotten even more comfortable together," said Hisagi smiling pervertedly. "Does that mean you guys have-"

"No," said Rukia sternly.

"You know, you got a pretty nice house Kuchiki-san," said Hisagi changing the subject.

"Now that I think about it, why do you live alone?"

Rukia explained that her older brother worked overseas to Hisagi as the four of them sipped tea and ate watermelon.

"Oh so you pretty much have it given to you," said Hisagi.

"Eh?" responded Rukia.

"Well your brother must really trust you and spoil you for him to believe that you could handle living by yourself," said Hisagi cooling off by the electric fan.

"Nii-sama doesn't spoil me!" said Rukia in a defending tone.

"Well I may not know your brother, but even though he trusts you to live by yourself, he probably sends you money to support yourself and, let me guess, he probably pays all the electric and housing bills online for you."

Hisagi was right. Every. Word. He. Said. Was. Right. Byakuya paid all the bills online and he sent Rukia ¥100,000 a month, enough for her to buy groceries and clothing, should she need any.

_Now that I think about it, it IS practically given to me, _thought Rukia. _I've never had a job, nor have I ever worked in my life._

"Although for him to trust you enough, he probably would've never expected you to order a humanoid lover," said Hisagi.

Suddenly, Nemu threw a bobby pin at such speed, that it hit Hisagi in the middle of his forehead, along with a kick on his thigh by Ichigo. Both harmful acts were meant for Hisagi to shut up, but Rukia didn't seem to notice since she was in deep thought.

"I believe my colleague and I are done for today. We shall not bother you any longer," said Nemu getting up.

"Oh you were never bothering us_. _Come back anytime," said Ichigo.

Hisagi got up (as he rubbed his forehead and thigh), collected his things, and walked out with Nemu. Now that the two were left alone, they continued to fan themselves to keep cool. But then Rukia started to feel something warm touch her collarbone. Looking to see what it was, she saw that it was Ichigo was starting to trail kisses on her collarbone, up to her neck.

_Has it become a habit of his to kiss me out of the blue? Then again he does kiss me all the time, _thought Rukia as his lips went to her right cheek. _Maybe this is how a normal relationship goes, where one of the partners will start to shower their lover with kisses and why am I thinking about this?_

Ichigo gently turned her around as his hand caressed her cheek and his lips met hers. He carefully laid her on her back as he kissed her tenderly.

_Nii-sama does pay for everything and I know he's working hard over in the United States and what am I doing? Nothing. As Kuchikis, we need to work hard and try to excel in everything. I work my hardest at school, but then again, maybe Nii-sama does spoil me because if he was strict, then he wouldn't have accepted my crappy grades in math and science. Maybe Hisagi's right, but what can I do to solve all of this?_

All this thinking, while making out with Ichigo, in the hot 5 o'clock sun was not good because combining the heat and Rukia's over thinking mind caused her to faint.

"Ru? Ru?" said Ichigo realizing that his petite girlfriend was unconscious.

Picking her up, he ran into the house, laid her down on the sofa bed, and ran to the fridge to grab an ice pack. Once he had it, he went to Rukia's side, placed the icepack on her forehead, and fanned her.

_Did the heat get to her? _thought Ichigo as he continued to fan her.

When her body cooled up, Ichigo took off the icepack and stopped fanning her. Even when she was unconscious, Rukia was still the cutest girl Ichigo had ever laid eyes on. Smiling, he placed a small kiss on her lips and laid next to her on the sofa bed, holding her hand. There, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Now I know what I must do! <em>thought Rukia as she left the house.

Rukia had decided that in order to repay Nii-sama, she was going to get a job. After looking over the job ads, she circled a few jobs that looked good and told Ichigo that she would be out today.

_If I can work more than one job, I can collect the money and try to pay back Nii-sama!_

So Rukia went around town to each job offering she circled, but sadly it wasn't that easy. She was usually given these responses:

"Sorry, we already hired someone."

"Are you sure you're sixteen? You look twelve."

"We need tall people for this job."

"We only higher girls eighteen and up."

Till finally, when she came to an ice cream parlor, the manager said that he would hire her. Serving ice cream was easy, so Rukia would work at the parlor three times a week for four hours and soon, luck was once again on her side because she found two other jobs! One was at a sports store and the other was at a bookstore. There were just two problems working three jobs. She would be working all week, except for Sundays, so she would come home exhausted and take long baths. Plus, she didn't exactly tell Ichigo that she was working. The only thing she did tell him was that she was 'doing something important to pay back Nii-sama.' Ichigo always trusted Rukia and never questioned her actions, but he was starting to get a bit suspicious. What exactly was Rukia doing that made her come home exhausted? He really wanted to spend summer vacation with just him and Rukia relaxing, sleeping together (in a non-sexual way), swimming to avoid the heat, going on dates, and if possible, start taking baths together even though he knew it was a long shot, but sadly, he would not be able to do any of those things if she kept coming home tired. Finally, Ichigo had enough and decided to follow her to wherever it was she was going to. So the next day, when Rukia left the house, Ichigo followed her and made sure he was not in her sight. Heading towards downtown, he saw her go into an ice cream parlor. As he looked through the window, he noticed that she put on an apron and a visor and went to the cash register as she talked to the customers.

_So she's working here, _he thought to himself._ Why didn't she tell me?_

He waited outside in the blazing hot sun for four hours, till Rukia's shift was over. He followed her once again, but this time to the sports store, where she put on a different apron and a nametag.

_She's working two jobs? _he thought.

He watched her put up new sports balls on shelves, hang up jerseys, and straighten baseball bats and tennis racquets. He was really tempted to help her reach things she couldn't reach herself since she was small, but he held back the urge. He watched her work for three hours and when her shift was done, he headed home first so she wouldn't suspect anything. The next day, Rukia went off to work once again and Ichigo stayed home in the backyard. As he sat down on one of the white lawn chairs, he thought to himself. _Why didn't she tell me she was working? Does she not trust me? Does she not want me to worry? Because I'm already worrying about her! What if some guy comes up to her and starts hitting on her? What if someone tries to take advantage of her? She already comes home tired, so what if she overworks herself to death? What if she breaks a bone or something because she's so fragile ad small? Or what if-_

"What's up Ichigo, my creation?"

Ichigo looked at the gate and saw that it was Hisagi, once again in American tourist clothing, waving at him.

"Hey Co-creator," said Ichigo in a sad tone.

"Wow. That's not like you to respond to your totally awesome and handsome Co-creator like that. What's the problem?" said Hisagi as he sat in the next lawn chair.

Ichigo explained that Rukia was coming home exhausted for the past few days, so he spied on her and found out that she was working.

"Why is she working when her brother already pays for everything? I know for sure, that Rukia doesn't need any extra cash because her brother sends her some as well," said Ichigo.

"That's probably my fault," said Hisagi chuckling nervously.

"What the hell did you do to Rukia?" said Ichigo quickly getting up and putting his hands around Hisagi's neck and chocking him.

"Gak! I...didn't...do...anything! Stop...chocking...me!" said Hisagi trying to get Ichigo's hands off of him.

Ichigo took his hands off his neck and Hisagi started to breathe heavily.

"Geez, a man shouldn't have to protect himself from his own creations! What happened to your admiration for me?" said Hisagi accusingly.

"What admiration?" said Ichigo annoyed.

"That is so cold!" said Hisagi on the verge of fake tears.

"Anyways, why is it your fault?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I think it's because I said she has it given to her. If it's one thing I don't understand about women, besides why they want romance before sex, and why they cry over chick flicks, is that a lot of women want to prove people wrong. They want to show that they are capable of handling something and that's just the way it is," he said. "Other things I don't understand are-"

Ichigo didn't pay attention. He was too busy thinking to himself. _Now that I think about it, during finals, she didn't come to me for help till I came to her. Then when those girls were picking on her, she didn't tell me about them. She said she could handle it herself, but I knew she couldn't._

"Anyways, all in all Ichigo," said Hisagi looking at him.

"Hm?"

"What I'm trying to say is, is that another reason she didn't tell you, is because she thinks that if she asks others for help, she'll become a burden to them and that's the last thing she wants," he said.

"But Rukia is never a burden to me!" said Ichigo defensively.

"I know, but that's just the way she thinks. Sometimes even if you say she's not, she won't accept it. That's just the way her mind works. Just try talking to her Ichigo. Because when she's with you, I know she feels safe and loved," said Hisagi getting up from the lawn chair.

"Okay," said Ichigo.

"Oh! But before I go, I need one of these" said Hisagi plucking off one of Ichigo's orange hairs.

"Ow!" said Ichigo rubbing the top of his head.

"Sorry, but I need another sample for some lab testing," responded Hisagi putting the hair into a small container.

Hisagi headed towards the gate, but before he left, he said, "Just talk to her, Ichigo my creation!"

As Hisagi closed the gate, he thought to himself, smiling, _You know, the lover part of your mind, would have told you to stop her right away the moment you saw her working, but you didn't. You told me instead. Kurotsuchi would think you're malfunctioning if I tell him, but I'll keep this a secret between Nemu, Ulquiorra, and myself._

* * *

><p><em>Right now may not be a good time to talk to her, so I'll just see, for a little while longer, how she's doing at work,<em> thought Ichigo as he watched her serve ice cream at the parlor the next day.

So Ichigo spied on her, while she worked. He would watch her take change and put it in the cash register, put up new sports supplies on the shelves, and when she was working at the bookstore, he would watch her arrange the new books that came in. Occasionally, he saw her snatch a manga and read it when no one was looking. He would smile at her for being so cute. This went on for about three weeks, till one day, Ichigo was caught red-handed. While Rukia was working her shift at the bookstore, she was on a ladder, reaching the highest shelf to put the last book away, but it was so high, that she had to stand on her tiptoes. She would have almost put it in, if she didn't sneeze and loose her balance. Luckily, Ichigo, who was spying on her, ran with his super-human speed and managed to catch her just in time. He also blocked the falling ladder with one of his arms, while he held Rukia in the other.

"I-Ichigo?" said Rukia in shock.

"Uh, hi?" he said nervously smiling.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You've been following me and spying on me for the past three weeks?" said Rukia in disbelief.<p>

After Ichigo saved Rukia from falling, the manager came running to the area because she heard something fall. When she got there, she saw Ichigo holding off the ladder and holding Rukia. She helped take the ladder off of him and Rukia asked for a break. The manager, who was a manga otaku, giggled and told her to take all the time she needed and to shower her Prince-like lover with kisses for saving her life.

"Kinda," said Ichigo scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Can you tell me why?" she said infuriated.

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Why didn't you tell _me_ that you were working?"

Rukia looked back at him and sighed.

"Because I knew you'd be against it," she said.

"Of course! Rukia, you don't need to work," he said.

"Yes I do!"

"Why?"

"Because if I earn enough money, I'll be able to pay back Nii-sama for all he's done for me!"

Ichigo sighed and said, " Rukia. You don't have to work to pay back your brother."

"Yes I do! I want to show him that I'm not a spoiled brat and that I'm able to support myself," she said.

"Ru, if he thought you were spoiled and you needed to learn how to support yourself, he would have left you with no money and would have made you look for a job to support yourself," said Ichigo.

"Even if that is the case, I still want to show him that I'm capable of earning money for myself!"

"How long were you planning on working to prove your point?" he asked.

"Just for a month, that way next month I would be able to finish my summer homework before school started," she said.

"Summer homework?" he asked.

"Yes. Those sheets of papers you finished on the first week of summer break!" she said completely annoyed.

"Oh yeah!" said Ichigo as he remembered.

After school was out for the summer, the students received summer homework. Ichigo didn't know it was summer homework, he just thought it was some kind of test or extra credit the teachers wanted him to fill out, so with the microchip in his brain, he completed it in less than a week. _Damn Microchip._

"Anyways, I'm only gonna work two more weeks and then I'll quit my jobs!" said Rukia.

"Why don't you quit now?" asked Ichigo.

"Because I told myself I wouldn't quit till I did one full month of work," she responded.

"Come on Rukia! I'm sure you've worked hard enough and you have enough money by now!"

"No I don't! And why are you so eager for me to quit?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Because you're jealous?"

"Possibly."

"You are."

"So what if I am? Ru, think about it! What if some guy tries to hit on you?"

"That's highly unlikely."

"Well it's possible!"

They continued to argue, until Rukia came up with a very...regretful solution.

"Tell you what. How's about we make a deal?" she said.

"I'm listening," he responded.

"I'll continue my jobs for the next two weeks, **but** you can..._supervise_ me in plain sight." _Even though it is creepy, _she mentally added.

"Deal," he said putting out his hand.

She shook it, but then Ichigo pulled her forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey!" she said caught off guard and covering her mouth.

"Sorry, but one, that's to show you what might happen if you shake a weirdo's hand, and two, you're so cute when you're determined that I just couldn't help it," he said as he pulled her into a close embrace. Rukia blushed.

* * *

><p>So, for the next two weeks, Rukia continued her jobs at the ice cream parlor, the sports store, and the bookstore. It was pretty weird seeing Ichigo stay in the shops till she finished her shifts and to make things even weirder, he would stare at her while she worked.<p>

_I regret my decision. If he continues to do this, the managers are gonna think he's some kind of perverted stalker and call the police, _she thought to herself.

Rukia didn't have to worry about her manager at the bookstore though. Every time she saw Ichigo and Rukia together, she started comparing their lives to a shojo manga in her mind. Another thing Rukia also hated, was that she saw girls flirting with Ichigo. She would watch them talk with him, ask him what flavor was the best, what his favorite sport was, or if he wanted to get a coffee with them. Ichigo, being kind and oblivious, would talk and laugh with them, that it took a lot more than necessary Kuchiki willpower, to not go over there and pour chocolate syrup on their heads or kick a soccer ball at their faces.

_He was all worried about guys flirting with me, but all these airheads are flirting with him! Even if he is kind and collecting data, this is just pissing me off!_

But she would forgive Ichigo, when he would tell the girls that he was waiting for his girlfriend to finish her shift. Finally, after the two weeks were up, Rukia quit her jobs. Her bosses were sad that they were losing a hard-working employee, but they understood that soon, she would be going back to school and that she would want to have fun for the last of her summer vacation, instead of working. After her last day of work, that night, she took a cool bath to relax. When she finished, she dried her hair with a towel, changed into her pajamas, and noticed that the house was empty.

"Ichigo?" she called.

No response.

"Ichigo?" she repeated as she searched the house.

She then went searching outside, in her bare feet, and repeated once again, "Ichigo?"

"Up here Rukia!"

Rukia looked up with wide eyes. Ichigo was at the top of the roof, waving at her.

"Ichigo! What are you doing up there?" said Rukia.

"Come up here and find out!" he said smiling.

"Ichigo. Come down now," said Rukia sternly.

"Aw, but if I come down, then you won't be able to see the surprise I have for you," he said pouting.

"What surprise?"

"Come up and see!"

Rukia climbed up the ladder to see what Ichigo was talking about. When she got up there, she saw that Ichigo had laid a couple of blankets on the top of the roof. He also had a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries by him.

"Surprise!" he said grinning.

"Ichigo what is all of this?" she said as she got on top of the roof.

"Well, I wanted just the two of us to spend the summer together relaxing. So I set this up for us!" he responded happily.

Rukia sat down on the blankets with him. Both her and Ichigo shared the chocolate covered strawberries as they laid on their backs and watched the stars.

_This is a bit much, but it's very sweet of him, _thought Rukia. _Ichigo always does nice things for me and he never asks for anything in return._

"Rukia, you don't have to repay me," said Ichigo.

Rukia jumped.

"Is reading my thoughts one of your specialties?" she said annoyed.

"No, but every time you're worried or thinking too hard, your cute little face shows it," he said smiling.

Rukia frowned.

"Ru, you don't need to do anything for me. As long as I can see your smiling face, I'm happy," he said grinning.

Rukia blushed, but then she said, "Ichigo...come here for a sec."

Ichigo scotched closer to her and said, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just...close your eyes."

Ichigo obeyed and Rukia inched her face closer to his. Blushing even more than necessary, she caressed his cheek, and brought his lips to hers. Rukia kissed him and started to caress both of his cheeks. She could faintly taste the strawberries and chocolate they were eating earlier and as she kissed him, he kissed her back. Ichigo moved his hands to her waist as he brought her close to him in a warm embrace. She ran her fingers through his orange hair and than he started to stroke her back, tenderly. The more they kissed, the more breathtaking it became. Rukia once recalled that when she and Orihime had lunch with the girls, Chizuru, when she wasn't trying to feel up Orihime, said that supposedly during perfect kisses, you feel sparks or fireworks. The Tanabata festival must have come early, because Rukia felt as if fireworks were continuously exploding inside her head! Soon, they broke apart and both their foreheads touched each other. Rukia looked at Ichigo. He was smiling as if he was the happiest person in the universe.

"Well that's a first," he said as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You kissed me!"

Rukia blushed.

"Well...you know..."

Ichigo placed his lips on Rukia's once more.

"I love you Rukia," he said smiling as he held her close.

Rukia blushed once again. That night, the two lovers must have counted at least a hundred stars before they both fell asleep in each others arms on the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! This was a very fluffy chapter. I want to thank <em>Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky <em>for the roof idea! Check out her works because they are awesome! Anyways, enjoy and review this chapter!**


	11. Byakuya Visits

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.11

Ichigo helped Rukia with her summer homework and when she finished, the both of them spent the last of their summer vacation swimming at pools, relaxing, going on dates, and spending time with friends. Sadly, as soon as summer vacation was over, school started. That meant getting back to homework and waking up early. All of these daily issues were already a pain, but there was a new problem when Rukia got back to school. It seems that Chizuru, Mahana, Ryo, and Michiru, couldn't keep their mouths, or cell phones, shut. One summer day, when the girls were out shopping, they saw the two lovebirds on a date. Curious (and interested), they spied on them. The girls watched them eat ice cream cones and saw that some of Rukia's strawberry ice cream dripped down to her chin. Ichigo took advantage of this by licking it off and then trailed his tongue to her lips, where he then kissed her. Not being able to take the fan-girl seizures, they recorded the whole scene with their cell phones. Afterwards, they forwarded the video to other friends, who sent it to other friends, and vice versa, till the whole school knew that Kurosaki Ichigo was dating Kuchiki Rukia. Once Rukia heard this, she chased her so-called-friends around campus and hit their heads. Rukia wanted to go home and hide in a corner out of embarrassment. After hearing that, she expected a bunch of angry Ichigo fan-girls giving her glares, but after Ichigo's death threat to the mean girls that made fun of her, no female attacked her with the fear of God. Instead, they bombarded her with questions. Millions, of annoying questions, which went like this:

"Kuchiki-san, you're dating Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kuchiki-san, what tactics did you use to catch Kurosaki-san's eye?"

"Kuchiki-san, it must be heaven to be dating Kurosaki-sama!"

"Kuchiki-san, how does it feel to be held in Kurosaki-sama's strong embrace?"

"Oh Kami! Kuchiki-san, you're so lucky! The gods must have blessed you!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Damn it! If they say 'Kuchiki-san' one more time, I swear! I will go into their houses, tie them to a chair, gag them, and-"

"Rukia, it's not healthy to think like that," said Ichigo.

The two were having lunch together, and when they finished, Ichigo brought her close to him, so that she was kneeling in between his legs.

"I don't care. I really didn't want people finding out that we're dating, and of all things, my friends showed everyone a video of us on our date!" she said clearly annoyed.

"I don't mind," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. "This means that I get to hug and kiss you more."

Rukia blushed as he started to kiss her on the lips.

"Other people will see," she said, still blushing as they kissed.

"Hm?" he said smiling in between the kisses he was giving her.

"Never...mind," she responded as she got lost in his continuous kisses.

But even with Ichigo's awesome and breathtaking kisses, it was still annoying to hear 'Kuchiki-san' almost everyday. In fact, one time when she heard it in class, she finally snapped and said "WHAT?" out loud. It turned out it was her teacher, taking attendance.

"You must have went to bed late Kuchiki," said her teacher. "And I hope it was because you were actually studying math."

The entire class laughed at Rukia, while she tucked her head away in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed by quickly, and questions that pestered Rukia about her relationship with Ichigo, died down. One night, while Ichigo was cooking dinner, Rukia was checking her email.<p>

_Let's see, manga updates, read them, odd YouTube videos sent by Orihime, saw them, and- Oh! A message from Nii-sama!_

She quickly clicked on the icon and read the email. Rukia stared at the computer screen in shock, for the email read:

Dear Rukia,

I am to inform you that I will be coming back to Japan on the Saturday of this week. It is to meet my boss for a meeting with other colleagues of mine, but I will be able to stay with you for a week. I look forward to seeing you.

-Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ru, dinner's ready," said Ichigo as he came into her room.

Rukia jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice. She stared at him in horror.

"Rukia, is something wrong?" he asked.

_How am I going to tell Nii-sama about Ichigo?_

* * *

><p>"Your brother's coming back to Japan?" asked Orihime eating her lunch.<p>

Rukia and the girls were eating lunch outside. They could faintly feel autumn's cool breeze, even though the sun was out.

"Yeah. I'm happy that I'll be able to see him again, but there is a bit of a problem," she said as she bit down on her onigiri.

"What's the problem?" asked Ryo, not taking her eyes off her new book.

"My brother doesn't exactly like a person of the opposite sex near me," she said embarrassed.

"Ah," said Tatsuki

"Well that is a problem," said Chizuru taking a sip of her iced tea.

"And you're dating Kurosaki-san, so how do you think your brother will react?" asked Michiru.

"If my brother was in a manga where shinigamis are the characters, had epic, kick-ass powers, and he was a captain, he'd obliterate Ichigo leaving no trace," said Rukia sweat-dropping.

"I think you're reading too much manga Rukia," said Mahana.

"But think about it Rukia," said Orihime. "If Kurosaki-kun was the main character of the story and you were his queen, he would defeat your brother."

"That would actually make a good story," said Chizuru.

"And you can call it 'Bleach' because Kurosaki-san's hair looks like it's bleached," said Michiru.

"Guys could I concentrate at the problem at hand? I'll think about making manga in the future," said Rukia.

"Oh! Right!" said Orihime finishing off her ramen mixed with corn flakes, chopped banana, red bean paste and popcorn.

"Well how about this, while you and your brother are having a nice conversation, just casually bring up the idea of a boyfriend and see how he responds," said Chizuru.

"But if her brother hates males, then he's not going to react kindly," said Mahana.

"But maybe he'll trust her enough since he lets her live by herself," said Michiru.

"It's not like Kurosaki lives with you," said Ryo peering over her book.

"Uh,...yeah," answered Rukia nervously chuckling.

"Moving that aside, I need to ask you an important question," said Chizuru as she eyed Rukia. "How far have you gone with Kurosaki?"

Rukia started to choke on her onigiri, that Tatsuki had to hit her on the back till she stopped coughing.

"Nani?" said Rukia in shock.

"This stuff is very important Rukia! We already know you guys kiss, so do you do more than kiss on the lips? Does he kiss you down-"

Chizuru was interrupted when Tatsuki tackled her and started to stomp on her.

"Stop with the dirty talk ya pervert!" said an infuriated Tatsuki.

"Ignoring that earlier comment," said Ryo in monotone. "Do you at least tell him you love him?"

"Ryo, even though you try to sound uninterested, you honestly are. I even know that you're reading a romance novel, even though you've hidden the cover of the book," said Rukia annoyed.

Ryo quickly stowed away the book in her schoolbag.

"Really, Ryo? Let me see!" squealed Michiru.

"It's nothing!" she responded angrily.

"Do you Rukia?" asked Orihime.

"Do I what?"

"Tell Kurosaki-kun that you love him?"

All the girls stopped their arguing and fighting as they looked at the amethyst-eyed teenager. Rukia clenched her hands and looked down at the grass.

"You haven't?" They said in unison.

"Well it's not like-"

"What? That you don't have to?" said Chizuru, clearly annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Rukia, it's very important to say those words! Even once!" said Mahana.

"Those words mean the world!" exclaimed Michiru.

"I thought that was only for girls," said Rukia confused.

"Well when Kurosaki tells you he loves you, how do you feel?" asked Chizuru.

"Guys that's enough questions on someone's personal life!" said Tatsuki irritated.

"Fine! Fine!" said Chizuru.

_Geez things are never private among these people,_ thought Rukia.

* * *

><p>That night, Hisagi called Rukia's house to ask how Ichigo was doing. He couldn't come to do a check-up that night because he had to work late and didn't come home till 11 at night. Rukia said he was doing fine, but she needed Hisagi to take care of Ichigo because Byakuya was coming over.<p>

"Hmm, well, I'll try to fit him in at my place, but only for a few days."

"That's all I need," she responded.

"Alright, when do you want me to- Hey wait! Cifer-kun! Don't eat that! That's not food!" Hold on a sec," said Hisagi, putting the phone down.

Rukia could faintly hear Hisagi's voice saying, "It looks like fruit, but it's wax."

"Okay I'm back," he said as he picked up the phone. "So when do you want me to pick him up?"

"Tomorrow at ten or eleven in the morning, because Nii-sama's coming to Japan in the afternoon."

"Alright see ya," he said before he hanged up.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go!" whined Ichigo when he heard the news the next day that he was going to have to leave the house.<p>

"Ichigo it's only for a week. Besides, I'll still see you at school," said Rukia.

"Still! Can't I just hide in your room?" he whined.

"No," she responded sternly.

"Ru, I don't want to leave."

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at his small girlfriend, who was glaring at him as a mother would to her child.

He sighed and said, "Fine."

"Good boy," she said.

"But before I go," he said.

Ichigo pulled Rukia close to him as he captured her lips. Surprised, but used to his spontaneous kisses, she allowed him to kiss her. Both of their mouths moved at the same pace as they kissed. Soon Ichigo moved her to the couch where he laid her down and got on top of her. The more they kissed, the more intense it became. Ichigo began to nibble on Rukia's bottom lip and she moaned in pleasure at this action. He repeated this motion to receive more of her sweet moans that were driving him to the point of blissful insanity! He loved Rukia so much, that he wished to pleasure her so badly. Soon his tongue asked for entrance as they kissed, and Rukia opened her mouth in compliance. Their tongues clashed, slowly, but passionately. This was actually the first time Ichigo had kissed her like this, but she was in heaven. Her arms tightened around Ichigo's neck as he brought her closer and soon she wrapped her legs around his waist as their mouths continued to move. Rukia started to think that maybe Ichigo could hide in her room. _No! That's not possible! Where would he sleep? _she thought to herself. _That last thing I would also want, is for Nii-sama to find me in the arms of a man in my bed! Aww man! I am gonna miss him! _Ichigo never wanted to let go of Rukia or this moment. _I want to continue to please you, hold you, and shower you with affection, _he thought to himself as they kissed. _I love you so much._ Sadly, their intimate moment was interrupted when the doorbell started to ring, making them stop. Ichigo grunted as he looked at the door, angry at the noise that came from it. Rukia blushed, but not wanting Ichigo to be mad, she touched his cheek and had him face her as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. He smiled at her action. Rukia got out of his embrace and headed towards the door as she looked through the peephole. She expected it to be Hisagi, but she was _dead _wrong. What she saw was a tall man with long, black, neatly kept hair, white skin, a serious demeanor, and was wearing a professional suit. It was Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Nii-sama? Why is he here? I was supposed to meet him at the airport! _thought Rukia panicking in her thoughts.

She ran to the couch and said very quietly, "Ichigo, it's Nii-sama! Hide in my room under the bed now!"

Ichigo ran as silently as he could to her room and closed the door softly. Rukia quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Nii-sama!" she said giving him a hug.

Giving a small smile, he said, "Hello Rukia. It's good to see you again.

Kuchiki Byakuya was a strict and very serious person, but when he was around Rukia, he would allow himself to hug her back, as a sign of his brotherly affection. Although Rukia had just hidden Ichigo away from her brother, and was still a bit flustered from their serious make-out session, she was happy to see Byakuya after two years. Talking on the phone just wasn't enough, but having him here in person, made her one of the happiest people on earth. Time had not affected her brother, for he looked the same. Byakuya, on the other hand, could tell that his sister had changed, for she was indeed growing up to be a fine, young woman. When they finished hugging, Rukia commented, "I thought I was supposed to pick you up at the airport Nii-sama."

"I was able to catch an earlier plane ride," he responded stoically.

"I see. Are you hungry from you flight? Is there anything in particular that you would you like to eat Nii-sama?" asked Rukia trying to sound casual in her speech, but was honestly freaking out as she helped him with his bags.

"No, that is quite alright. I had a long airplane trip from New York, so I am going to retire for the day," said the serious Kuchiki as they carried his bags into his room.

Before his arrival, Rukia made sure that Byakuya's room was exactly the way he left it. She washed his pajamas, making sure that not a single strand of orange hair was on it.

"Okay Nii-sama. I shall let you rest," she said as she set his bags down.

"Thank you Rukia," he responded as she exited his room, closing his door quietly.

Rukia then quickly tiptoed to her room and closed her door silently.

"Ichigo?" she whispered as softly as possible. Said teenager came out from under the bed, slowly getting up.

"Don't make a sound. I'm going to try and call Hisagi and-"

_Ding Dong_

Rukia jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Rukia ran out of her room and bolted towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Hisagi, wearing his usual, weird uniform. Ulquiorra right next to him and was for some reason, continuously pressing the doorbell.

"Hey Kuchiki-san! We're here to pick up-"

Rukia covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand from the doorbell with the other.

"Rukia who is it?"

Said Kuchiki jumped at the sound of her older brother's voice as she quickly removed her hands from the salesman and his companion.

"Um, um, I'm sorry sir! But I'm not interested in anything your selling!" she said very quickly.

Right after she said that, Byakuya opened the door wider, so his appearance was made. Hisagi looked at the elder Kuchiki brother, but he kept his cool.

"Good day sir! My name is Hisagi Shūhei and I work for Kurotsuchi businesses. Would you be interested in-"

"No," said Byakuya instantly with his serious demeanor.

"Are you sure sir? Because we offer-"

"No. Now get off my property before I call the police."

Hisagi sweat-dropped and said, "Thank you for your time. Come along Cifer-san."

The salesman and his companion both left, but Rukia knew that Byakuya had used his 'serious-but-scary-as-hell-glare', because she could see that Hisagi's legs were shaking as he walked.

_Nii-sama's glare can even make criminals beg for their lives, _thought Rukia as she shuddered.

"I'm terribly sorry if that stranger ruined your rest Nii-sama," said Rukia.

"It's alright," he said as he walked back to his room.

As he closed his room's door, Rukia looked out the front door, but no one was there.

_What was I thinking? That they would just wait there till Nii-sama went back to be-_

Immediately, Rukia heard a tapping noise. As turned around, facing the back window, she saw Hisagi. Opening it, she saw him and Ulquiorra kneeling on the grass.

"thank Kami you guys didn't run away," she whispered.

"Jesus! Your brother's scary!" screamed-whispered Hisagi as he trembled.

"I'll go get Ichigo," she responded.

"Hurry!"

Running to her room, she grabbed a hold of the orange-haired humanoid's wrist (who was waiting in her room), and went back to the window. Once he went through the window he turned to his small girlfriend and said, "Rukia."

"Yeah?"

Ichigo gave her a quick kiss on her lips and smiled, "Je t'aime."

Rukia blushed and Ulquiorra stared.

"Come on lover boy! Let's get going before her brother gets back! You too Ulquiorra!" said Hisagi grabbing both of their wrists as he ran off with his creations.

Rukia, making sure they were out of sight, closed the window and sighed. _One problem down, one more to go,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rukia and Byakuya talked as they shared a traditional Japanese breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki, made by Rukia (since Ichigo taught her how to cook healthier foods). Rukia knew her brother loved traditional Japanese customs and she knew this would make him feel right at home.<p>

"This is a delicious meal Rukia," her brother responded as he sipped his green tea in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you like it Nii-sama!" said Rukia enthusiastically.

"Americans eat fast food and grease each day. I feel as if I have gained weight. It's not easy finding fresh and healthy foods at a convenience store," he said disgusted.

_Poor Nii-sama,_ thought Rukia as she took pity on her brother._ Okay, focus! How am I going to say this?_

"I am proud to know that you passed your final exams in both math and science Rukia," he said as he picked up his bowl of miso soup.

"Thank you Nii-sama!" she said as she ate her rice.

"Did you have help studying?" he asked.

"Yes, he's a great tutor," she said._ Oops._

"He?" said Byakuya as his bowl was set down with a _clank._

_Crap!_ she thought freaking out.

"Um, yes. He's a school tutor and he helped me study perfectly," she said very quickly at the half-truth.

"I see," he responded looking straight at her.

Rukia gulped down her rice nervously.

"Um, Nii-sama, how about we go outside today for some fresh air?" she said changing the subject.

"That would be nice. I do not have to see my boss until tomorrow."

Rukia smiled. Throughout the rest of the day, the siblings walked through the town as they talked about their separate lives. Byakuya's was a bit negative, for it was mainly about how New York City was crowded, dirty, and polluted. Rukia's view on her daily life was vivacious as she talked about school, her friends, and her summer jobs.

"I can give you the money when we get home Nii-sama!" she said proudly as they sat on a park bench.

"There is no need," he said simply.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

Byakuya sighed and said, "Rukia, when I left for the United States, I knew you would be alright by yourself. You are a very responsible and smart girl. If I didn't trust you, staying here by yourself would have been out of the question. There is no need for you to pay me back."

"But Nii-sama-"

"No buts," he said firmly.

"Okay," she responded. _ Aw man! Ichigo was right! Crap! Speaking of Ichigo..._

"Rukia, it's getting late. Let us leave," said Byakuya as he rose from the bench.

"Huh? Are you sure Nii-sama? It's not even dark yet-"

"So sexy!"

Rukia turned around and saw, what looked like young college girls, fan-girl squealing as their eyes looked upon the stoic faced Kuchiki.

"You're right Nii-sama. Let's go," said Rukia, annoyed as the fangirls kept squealing over her older brother.

* * *

><p>"Orihime I'm the worst!" said Rukia as she whined over to her friend when she got to class, Monday morning.<p>

"What's wrong Rukia?" she responded as she held her friend's hands.

"I couldn't tell Nii-sama about Ichigo!" she whined.

"Aww, it's okay," she said patting her friend's head.

"No it's not. I can't even tell my own flesh and blood that I have a boyfriend," she said as she dropped her head on her desk with a bang.

"Rukia, this isn't something to beat yourself up about," she said lifting her friend's head up. "But if you're that sad, do you want some of my snacks?"

"No thanks," she said. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, but Rukia, he's staying here for a week right? Then you don't have to worry about it. You still have time," she said.

"But what if I-"

"No buts! Just do it!" said Orihime pumped up.

"Okay," she responded in a not-so-confident voice.

Rukia pondered throughout the day, on how to tell Byakuya about her boyfriend, but because of that, every time Ichigo came near her, she would shout, "Not now! I'm thinking!" Poor Ichigo thought he did something wrong.

"Maybe her brother found out I'm a humanoid?" said Ichigo to Hisagi as he cooked dinner at Hisagi's house for the three of them.

"Of course!" declared the co-creator happily.

"You're encouraging this?" exclaimed Ichigo, shocked as he turned from the stove to face him.

"No! I said of course because I realized If I increase the amount of copper in this new security gadget I'm working on," he said as he patted the small titanium box that was on top of the counter. "It'll be malleable enough to cut a person's head off!"

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Ichigo weirded out by Hisagi's statement.

"Well, maybe not cut his head off, but the copper arms will increase the chances of the circular razors to, at least, cut off some of their hairs. That way, we'll have DNA samples and we will be able to locate them, if they get away," he said as he put on goggles and collected his tweezers.

"Did _he_ ask for this?" said Ichigo annoyed.

"Yes. The alien's been tightening security lately because once _his _project comes out to the public, he has the assumption that people are going to attempt to break into the lab and steal one once they realize the price for one of your future brothers or sisters," said Hisagi as he connected two blue wires together.

Ichigo sighed and looked at his younger brother, who was lying on the couch asleep. As Ulquiorra slept, he looked so peaceful. No pain or stoicness appeared on his face. In fact, he looked like a regular, sleeping teenager, with both of his legs on top of the armrests and one arm on the top of the couch.

_If only he was a regular human, _thought Ichigo. _If only we all were._

"Ichigo the food's burning," said Hisagi, who wasn't taking his eyes off the security experiment he was working on.

"Wha- Ah crap!" he exclaimed as the black smoke hit his face and nostrils.

"So anyways about your problem, don't worry about it," answered Hisagi as he closed the titanium box.

"Why not?" asked Ichigo, fanning the smoke away before it got to the fire alarm.

"Well for starters, you worry too much when it comes to Kuchiki-san, second if her brother did find out you weren't exactly human, I'd get a call from my boss, and third, just don't worry about it," he said as he took a piece of the slightly burned eggplant and ate it. "Not that bad."

"How can I not worry when it comes to Rukia?" questioned Ichigo as he tasted the eggplant as well.

"Very true lover boy," said Hisagi. "Now come on, let's eat."

* * *

><p>Poor Rukia was getting nowhere at telling her brother about Ichigo. One day, when she was confident enough and was going to tell him as they walked home together, an eighteen year old boy accidentally bumped into her, causing her to drop her books. When he helped her he said, "I wonder why I didn't see a pretty girl like y-" he was never able to finish his sentence because Byakuya's foot met his face. The name Ichigo never came out of her mouth that day.<p>

"Rukia, since tonight is my last night here in Japan, I'd like for the both of us to go out to dinner tonight," announced Byakuya as they shared breakfast, Friday morning.

"Of course Nii-sama! Where are we going to eat?" she asked as she picked up her plate and went to the sink.

"At the restaurant called Shogun. So when you come home from school, just change into acceptable clothing and we shall go," he said, finishing his food.

"Okay Nii-sama!" said Rukia cheerfully. _It's now or never!_

At school, Rukia told her plan to Orihime, who was encouraging her.

"Now Rukia, don't chicken out of this one because this is the last day to tell him!" declared Orihime, pumping her up.

"Yes! I'm going to do it Orihime!" responded the encouraged Rukia.

"Oh! And by the way, since your going to Shogun, can you save me some of their tofu? I hear it's really good and I want to put it in a new dish I'll create. It'll have honey, tomatoes, red bean paste, plums, and soy sauce!" chirped Orihime happily.

"Um, but if I save the tofu, by the time I get home, it'll probably be all moldy," said Rukia shivering at the thought of Orihime's cooking.

"Aww! You're right!" whined Orihime.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a certain orange-haired humanoid was listening to their not-so-quiet conversation.

_Shogun, eh?_

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama this place is amazing!" said Rukia astonished as the waiter sat them at their table.<p>

Shogun was a traditional Japanese restaurant that was very high class. Rukia knew her brother would want to go here, before returning to America.

"Why don't we share the sukiyaki Nii-sama?" asked Rukia looking at her menu.

"Yes, that would be nice," responded Byakuya calmly.

Still looking at the menu, Rukia heard a waiter place down glasses of iced water on their table. Taking the water in her hand, she sipped it.

"Thank you very mu-" Rukia never got to finish her sentence because she spat out her water, in shock, all over the _orange-haired_ waiter's shirt. Byakuya looked at his younger sister, surprised.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry I-sir!" said Rukia as she grabbed her napkin and started to wipe is white uniform shirt.

"It's quite alright miss," said Ichigo holding back a laugh.

"Uh, Nii-sama! I'll be right back. I'm going to help this man clean up!" said Rukia as she rushed out of her chair, grabbing Ichigo by the wrist.

"I don't believe that's necessary-" Rukia didn't let Byakuya finish because she ran to the restaurant's kitchen with Ichigo. Once in, she went to the farther back, opening the back door. Once outside, she looked at Ichigo in shock.

"Hi Ru," he said happily.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" she said in an angry tone.

"I got a job!" he said smiling.

"I can see that, but why here?" she asked still angered.

"Because your boyfriend was worried about you," said a voice.

Rukia jumped in shock as she turned around and saw Hisagi, Nemu , and Ulquiorra. Hisagi was grinning like an idiot as both him and Ulquiorra were wearing the company uniform and Nemu, for the first time, was wearing a regular long sleeve navy-blue shirt and dark blue jeans, rather than her usual Gothic Lolita dresses. To Rukia, this felt as if the world suddenly stopped moving and decided to be mean to her by making the shock last longer.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Rukia even more shocked.

"Tagging along looked like fun!" said Hisagi, still grinning like an idiot.

"I was dragged here," said Ulquiorra with a hint of annoyance.

"Safety reasons," said Nemu stoically.

Rukia face-palmed and then sighed. "Can I talk to Ichigo privately?" she said slightly annoyed.

"What are you gonna talk about?" asked Hisagi grinning mischievously.

"That's why I'm asking you to leave," she responded as the annoyance in her voice became higher.

"Fine," said Hisagi.

As soon as the three Kurotsuchi associates were out of sight, Rukia turned to Ichigo and said, "I'm going to ask you one more time Ichigo. What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I got a job," he responded smirking.

"Are you sure it's not for any other reason?" she asked irritated like a teacher would be to a student in trouble.

"Well there _might _be another reason," said Ichigo smiling awkwardly.

"And that reason would be?" asked Rukia irritated by each passing second.

Ichigo sighed as he said, "Ru, why have you been ignoring me for the past few days? Did your brother find out about me?"

Rukia started at him, dumbfounded. _That's what he was worried about?_

Rukia face-palmed and said, "Ichigo, why do you always have to wor-"

"Well, did he?" asked Ichigo once again.

_Never let me get to finish do you?_

"No Ichigo. He didn't," she responded with a sigh.

"Then why have you been avoiding me for the past week?"

"You know me. When I'm deep in thought I ignore all my surroundings."

"Oh yeah. Well what were you thinking about?"

"Ichigo, I don't have time for this. I have to go back before Nii-sama starts to wonder why I've been gone for so long," responded Rukia as she headed back to the door.

Ichigo blocked the door before she could touch the handle.

"Come on Ru. Tell me," he said. "Because I'm not letting you through till you do."

"Ichigo, move," she said as she glared at him.

"Nope!" he responded.

Rukia tried to push him away, but Ichigo stayed where he was as if his feet were glued to the ground.

"Damn it Ichigo! Move!" she said infuriated. The amethyst-eyed girl was so mad that she started to punch his chest.

"You know, if you keep hitting me, eventually your hands are gonna get tired," he said nonchalantly.

"Ichigo! Why the hell are you being so difficult? Don't you realize that this is the last day I get to see Nii-sama before he leaves to Japan?" screamed Rukia as she continued to punch his chest. "I have to tell him about you so he'll accept you! I'm not going to tell him about you being a you-know-what! I want to tell him that you're my boyfriend because I hate keeping so many secrets from him! Don't you understand that-"

Ichigo engulfed her in his arms and held her tightly. Rukia continued to struggle, but he kept his hold.

"Damn it Ichigo! Let me go!" she yelled.

"I'll let you go when you calm down," he responded mildly as he started to stroke her hair.

Rukia continued to struggle and even started to kick his legs to be free of his embrace, but Ichigo didn't budge. He simply continued to caress her hair. Finally, when she realized her efforts were getting her nowhere, she stopped struggling and became limp in his arms.

"Are you calm?" he asked

"Yeah," she murmured.

Ichigo chuckled as he put his petite girlfriend down. Giving her a kiss on the cheek and smiling, he said, "Thanks Ru."

"For what?"

Ichigo placed another kiss on her forehead and said, "You called me your boyfriend."

_That makes him happy? _she thought to herself._ Then again, even the simplest of things make him happy._

Ichigo placed a third kiss on her lips. "I love you Rukia," he said as he smiled.

"Kurosaki! This is no time to be making out with your girlfriend!" boomed a loud voice that came out of the door that slammed open. Ichigo and Rukia both jumped at the sudden surprise and saw what looked like one of the chefs.

"We need more waiters! You can't be slaking off and WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHIRT?"

It got wet," responded Ichigo.

"I can see that! Go get a dry one from the locker room!" shouted the cook as he dragged the amber-eyed humanoid back into the restaurant. Rukia ran in as well and went back to the table where Byakuya was.

"Sorry Nii-sama! After I helped the waiter, I needed to use the restroom," said Rukia calmly as she sat back down.

Byakuya looked at her, trying to find any hint of a lie, but Rukia held up a Kuchiki poker face.

"I see," he responded leaving the subject at that.

Soon the sukiyaki was served (by a different waiter) and they both ate in silence.

_I have to tell Nii-sama,_ thought Rukia. "Nii-sama, there is something I have I have to tell you."

"I have something to tell you as well."

"Oh, well, you go first Nii-sama," said Rukia as the waiter took their finished dishes away.

"Do you remember when you were young and I promised I would work my hardest to provide you a good life?"

"Of course Nii-sama! I could never forget that!" responded Rukia. _I still remember when he would stay up late, studying to be accepted by Tokyo University._

"When I was young, I was very rambunctious and easily annoyed as an adolescent, but I changed after...that day," said Byakuya in a melancholy voice.

Rukia stayed quiet, for she knew what he was about to say.

"I was a third year in middle school at the time, and one day, mother was ill with the flu. Father decided to take the day off work, to take care of her. I still remember that we had rice for breakfast that morning, and it was a little burnt because father cooked it," reminisced Byakuya as he chuckled slightly. "That morning, you drew a picture of Chappy the Rabbit and gave it to mother as a get well gift. Everyday, after school, I would pick you up from preschool. Like many older siblings, I didn't particularly like you."

Rukia didn't respond. She simply listened to the memories that formed into words as they came from Byakuya's voice.

"I still remember, it was the afternoon when my teacher came up to me and said, something happened at my house. I...ran as fast as I could, and when I got there, the house was...gone. Other houses were gone as well. The firemen said there was a gas leak and that I was lucky to be at school."

Byakuya paused and looked down at his hands. "We were going to be sent to live with different relatives, because they were...more _concerned _about the Kuchiki male heir." Those words came out with anger.

_Why is Nii-sama telling me this?_ thought Rukia.

"_They_ were more concerned about the family heir. However, I refused to let you go. So I told them that I would study hard enough, to honor the Kuchiki name, but you would have to live with me. We argued, but I told them that I would never ask for anything else, ever in my life. You were, and still are, the only family I held precious to me. In the end, they agreed and I kept my word. I care about you Rukia, and I wish to make you happy," he said as his eyes shone with brotherly affection.

Rukia stood up from her chair and came towards her older brother's side. She slipped her hand into his and said, "I care about you too Nii-sama. Thank you, for everything."

"Rukia, as you know, I will be returning to the United States tomorrow, but I won't be staying there for long," he said as he held his baby sister's hand.

"What do you mean Nii-sama?" asked Rukia with concern.

"Because I shall be the new boss of the company," he stated.

"What?"

"My boss has decided that I shall take over the business when he retires next summer," he said.

"That's wonderful news Nii-sama!" said Rukia, hugging her older brother. "Your hard work has finally paid off!"

"Yes, and in just a few months, I will come back home and we will be able to live together," he said as he hugged her back.

_A few months? Oh no, Ichigo! _thought Rukia.

Letting go of her brother Rukia started to say, "Nii-sama, there's-"

"Rukia, there is a concern I do realize. By the time I return to Japan, you will be a third year in high school. Soon, you will be in college as well. You are already a young woman and one day..."

Byakuya paused.

"Yes Nii-sama?"

"You will..._find_ someone," he said as though the words came out of his mouth with disgust.

Rukia gulped in nervousness.

"I realize, that I can't hold on to you forever. You will eventually find someone whom you would want to live the last of your days with. Whoever _he_ may be...and you _truly _love him, and wish to show him to me, you must show him to me with pride. If you _believe _you have found him, you need to ask yourself, do you truly and unconditionally love him?" said Byakuya, knowing that day would eventually come.

Rukia looked at her older brother. Byakuya's words flowed into her mind, repeating themselves.

_Do I truly and unconditionally love Ichigo? _she asked herself.

Memories flowed through her mind like a running faucet. The day she received Ichigo, their first date, his first day of school, his comfort, kindness, smiles, warmth, and kisses. _Everything_. Soon memories of her friends at lunch, saying, Do you tell him you love him?

It's very important to say those words! Even once!

When Kurosaki tells you he loves you, how do you feel?

_As cliché as it sounds, It feels like my heart is going to explode from happiness,_

_I feel as if his love is all I need to live._

_Fireworks continuously burst inside my head every time we kiss._

_He makes me feel safe and loved._

_I-I...I do love him. I love him so much that I want to show it to him in so many ways._

"Rukia?"

The amethyst-eyed girl was brought back to earth when she heard her brother's voice.

"Sorry Nii-sama, I got lost in thought," she responded.

"It's getting late. We should head home," he inquired.

"You're right Nii-sama," said Rukia.

As the stoic Kuchiki rose from his chair, the two siblings soon left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The international airport was large and crowded. As Rukia walked with her older Brother, she could see people of different cultures coming in and out of the shuttles, shuffling through the hallways, or waiting for their planes to dock. The siblings arrived at Byakuya's terminal with a few minutes to spare.<p>

"Do you have everything you need Nii-sama?" asked Rukia as she straightened his jacket.

"Yes. I have made sure everything is in its proper place," he responded remotely.

"**Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Flight 23 is ready to board. May first-class passengers please come first,"** said the female flight attendant on the microphone.

Rukia hugged her older brother for the final time.

"Bye Nii-sama. I'll miss you," she said giving him a hug and burying her face in his jacket.

"I wish I didn't have to leave, but I'll be back soon," he said as he hugged his little sister back.

They looked at each other and her brother said, "Be safe Rukia."

Rukia watched the elder Kuchiki leave her and go through the gates, knowing he was gone.

_Thank you Nii-sama, _she thought to herself as she watched the other passengers board. _Even though I never got to tell you about him, I now know that Ichigo is the one I truly, and unconditionally love._

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya Nii-sama is finally introduced! Poor guy. He had to suffer the loss his parents, listen to other Kuchikis pressuring him about being the male heir, and he's been overseas away from his baby sister. We all know that Byakuya does care for Rukia underneath that stoic exterior and wants her to be happy. Now...I wonder how Rukia's going to show her love for Ichigo. *blushing at the thought* You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Oh, and for you Byakuya fangirls out there, you know that was you in the crowd of squeling fangirls. :)<strong>

**Reviews are very appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Trip to the Hot Springs

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.12

Now that the holiday break arrived, Ichigo and Rukia had two weeks of vacation. Rukia was glad because she could sleep more and Ichigo was happy because he had more quality time with Rukia. For weeks, all the students at Rukia's high school did nothing but study for midterms. Thankfully, because Rukia was blessed with a smart boyfriend, she had an advantage and was able to pass her exams once again. All the girls were jealous of Rukia having the smart and handsome "Kurosaki-sama" as a tutor, but Ichigo, being the good humanoid he was created to be, helped other students as well. Now it was the holidays. Not as long as summer vacation, but at least something to take a break from school in order to think about certain things. Ever since Byakuya's visit and departure from Japan, Rukia realized her true feelings for Ichigo and wanted to show him how much he meant to her. The thought of it made her blush and have conflicted feelings of being scared, loved, and willing. _I want to show Ichigo how I feel,_ she thought as she quietly opened her door and tiptoed her way across the living room, where Ichigo was sleeping on the sofa bed. Silently, she opened the door to her brother's room where Ichigo's clothes were neatly folded on top of her brother's bed. Most of his clothing was handmade by Nemu with some weird logos. Nemu claimed that most clothing today was already odd, so it wouldn't matter.

_Coming from the girl who wears gothic lolita dresses everyday,_ thought Rukia as she looked at Ichigo's shirts. Besides his "Nice Vibe" and "Speaking is not communication" shirts she bought him, Nemu sewed some that said, "Substitute Shinigami," "Getsuga Tenshou," and "Black Sun."

_Where did she get those ideas?_ thought Rukia as she chose the black "Substitute Shinigami" long sleeve. With the heater on, she wasn't cold as she carefully began to remove her flannel Chappy the Rabbit pajamas. After slipping on Ichigo's shirt over her head, she quietly walked out of her brother's room.

_If Nii-sama saw me like this he would flip, _thought Rukia as she made her way towards the sofa bed. There laid Ichigo, who was sound asleep underneath the covers. Rukia blushed at his sleeping figure as she got on top of the bed, causing it to creak, but Ichigo didn't stir. His eyes were closed softly, his orange mane was spilled over the pillows, and his face was at peace. He looked so perfect to Rukia. Blushing, she carefully positioned herself on top of him and inched her face closer to his as she thought to herself, _He really is beautiful._

Closing her eyes, she kissed his forehead. Gently wrapping her arms around his neck, she started to kiss his temples as well. Her lips grazed over his eyes and she felt them flutter. Ichigo's vision was a bit blurry, but after a few blinks, he saw that his girlfriend was on top of him.

"Rukia?" he asked, still a bit groggy from sleep.

Rukia placed her lips upon Ichigo's, not forcefully, but carefully. Ichigo was a bit confused as his blushing girlfriend kissed him. This was actually one of the rare times Rukia would kiss him, herself. He was usually the one who always kissed her. Although, he didn't dwell on it too long because he loved kissing Rukia. As he kissed her back, his hands started to roam and he realized she was wearing _only_ a long sleeve shirt. As they continued to kiss, Rukia's tongue asked for entrance and he complied. Their deepening kiss became very passionate and heated.

_How is it that I'm still breathing?! _thought Rukia as their tongues clashed.

Ichigo's hands continued to travel around her back as they kissed, until they reached her legs. Rukia blushed as she felt his hands touch her thighs, but she continued to kiss him. Ichigo was surprised that she didn't slap his hand away like she usually did. Taking this as an acceptance, his fingers slowly started to play with the sides of her panties and-

"Hello! Praise me for I bring good news and gifts!" yelled a distinctive voice that burst through the door.

The sound of people barging into the house was perhaps the most horrible noise ever, halting their make-out session. Rukia turned her attention to the side and saw that the worst group to ever interrupt, was in her living room. There, through the doorway, was none other than Hisagi Shūhei with Kurotsuchi Nemu and Cifer Ulquiorra at his sides. The three stared at the girl and her humanoid lover in shock, creating the atmosphere to become very awkward. Embarrassed, Rukia quickly jumped off the bed and ran to her room, slamming the door in the process.

"Well, this is weird," said Hisagi, giving a nervous chuckle. "But at least something interesting is finally happening between you two!"

Ichigo rose from the bed, walked toward his co-creator, and punched him right in the gut.

"Son of a...bitch!" groaned Hisagi, who was curled up in a ball on the floor.

Ulquiorra looked at his older brother, who was both mad, irritated, and showed a bit of a blush creeping up his cheeks.

_I never knew someone could feel so many different emotions at once, _thought Ulquiorra as he stared.

Rukia came out of her room, still red, and dressed in jeans with a purple long sleeve shirt. To try and lighten the air, she was going to sit the three down and serve them something to drink, until she saw Hisagi on the floor, attempting to get up as he clutched his gut.

"Um, what happened to you?" asked Rukia.

"I will say...but one thing," groaned the co-creator as he got up. "A man shouldn't have to protect himself from his own creations."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It is of no importance," said Nemu

An angry Hisagi looked at Nemu, but received no response.

Rukia sat them down in the living room chairs, while she and Ichigo reclined on the sofa bed, both blushing.

"Anyways," said Rukia. "I thought you already gave Ichigo a check-up last week Hisagi."

"Right! I'm not here for that. I came because I have great news," he said.

"What is it?"

"How would you two like to go on a trip to the hot springs?" he said smiling.

"Huh?" questioned Rukia.

"Ta-dah!" said Hisagi as he took out tickets from his pocket. "My boss gave me tickets to the hot springs for winter break and I'm allowed to take friends."

_Though I think he's just trying to get on my good side,_ he mentally added. _Aw, but what the hell. I'm not wasting free tickets._

"Hot springs huh," said Rukia as she examined the tickets. _I haven't been to one since I was ten years old with Nii-sama._

"So, what do you think? You guys wanna go?" asked Hisagi.

"Sure!" responded Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously.

"Hey, but what's with the sixth ticket?" asked Rukia, examining them.

"Ah! I believe Ulquiorra wants to ask you about that!" said Hisagi, eyeing the green-teared humanoid.

Ulquiorra gave him a slightly annoyed look and then turned to face Rukia.

"Do you...know a girl...named Inoue Orihime?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. You know her?" responded Rukia surprised.

"Somewhat," he said looking down at the floor.

"Ha! are you embarrassed Ulquiorra?" said Hisagi with a goofy smile.

Ulquiorra quickly kicked his co-creator in the shin.

_Are you some kind of masochist? _thought Ichigo as he looked at Hisagi.

"Do you mind...asking her to come?" he asked.

_How did he even meet her?_ thought Rukia as she looked at the shifty-eyed teenager. _Well, I don't think Orihime would mind. I guess it would be okay since we don't spend as much time together as we used to._

"Alright. I'll ask," said Rukia putting the tickets in her pocket.

"Sweet!" said Hisagi, now recovered from the pain. "So, when you get the okay from your Hime-friend, just be at the train station by Taiyô Street tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" said Rukia. "That quickly?"

"What? You got better plans?" asked Hisagi. "Besides, it's only gonna be for one day and one night. So all you'll need is a small bag with a pair of clothes and toiletries, because I hear they give us yukatas to wear while we're there!"

"How far away is it?" she asked.

"About five hours, so bring necessities like books, portable gaming devices, and/or music devices," he said. "Plus, be at the station at six in the morning. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there."

"Yeesh, I hate waking up early," said Rukia. "But we'll be there."

"Great! Well we better get going! Don't let things get too steamy tonight you two!" he said laughing as he got up from his chair.

Rukia and Ichigo rapidly rose up and punched him in the gut. Hisagi knelt down in pain as he groaned.

_He _must_ be a masochist,_ thought Ulquiorra staring down at him.

"We shall take our leave for the day," said Nemu rising up from her chair.

"Yes," moaned Hisagi, slowly ascending from the floor. "Before I get hit again."

_It's because you ask for it,_ thought everyone simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Hot springs?" asked Orihime who was currently creating a new dish that would send people to the hospital.<p>

"Yeah! It, uh, turns out that one of Ichigo's, uh, family members has tickets and was allowed to bring friends," said Rukia, sitting on a couch in Orihime's apartment. "so you wanna come?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" said Orihime cheerfully.

"Awesome! So I'll help you pack up once you're done with...whatever it is you're making," said Rukia, hoping she wouldn't have to taste it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two teenagers and humanoid were at the train station in their winter clothing with duffel bags, waiting for their host. The cold wind slapped the faces of the bystanders as they shivered at the chilly weather.<p>

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun, w-when did your relatives say they w-were coming?" shivered Orihime as her teeth chattered.

"Sorry Inoue. They didn't say," sighed Ichigo.

"Oh, okay. It's so cold," quivered the ginger-haired girl.

"Try thinking of a warm place Orihime. I hear that helps," said Rukia as she looked around the station for Hisagi.

"Okay," hummed Orihime as she closed her eyes in concentration.

_I hate cold weather, _thought Rukia irritated by each freezing second. _Where the hell is Hisagi?!_

"Hot chocolate!" shouted Orihime in glee.

Rukia looked at her friend and smiled at her innocence.

_Nothing can get Orihime down, _thought Rukia as she chuckled.

"OI!" yelled a voice.

Turning around, Rukia saw Hisagi running towards them with Nemu and Ulquiorra. Instead of the weird uniform he usually wore, Hisagi was wearing jeans, a red and gold-stripped scarf, a long-sleeve black shirt and a leather jacket. Ulquiorra was also wearing jeans, but he had a long-sleeve black shirt that said, "Espada" with a green and white-striped scarf. As usual, Nemu was wearing a black gothic lolita dress. This one had shoulder paddings with a small black vest on top of it including long-sleeves with arm cuffs and buttons that went down the middle of the dress.

"Why are you guys late?" asked Rukia when they came to her.

"Woke up late," responded Hisagi breathing heavily while his hands rested on his knees. "But we're here!"

"With your shirt on backwards," she stated pointing.

"What?!" he exclaimed as he zipped up his jacket. "Out of sight, out of mind."

Orihime giggled at this gesture.

"Are you Kurosaki-kun's relatives?" she asked.

Hisagi looked at her and smiled.

"Why yes! And you must be the lovely Hime-chan," he said as he captured her hand and kissed it.

Simultaneously, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ulquiorra, punched the top of his head, causing him to fall face first on the floor.

_Why? _thought Hisagi in pain.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra took his eyes off of his co-creator and looked at the ginger-haired girl. Before he could say anything, she took his hands into hers and started to shake them up and down.

"Oh my goodness! It is you! Wow it's been forever since we last saw each other! What was it? The summer? Yeah it was the summer! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! It's so great to see you again!" exclaimed Orihime in one breath as she continued to shake his hands.

"Um, how do you know him Orihime?" asked Rukia as she stared at the two.

"Ah! Right! I met Ulquiorra-kun when I was out grocery shopping in the summer!" declared the joyful girl as she let go of the green-teared humanoid.

"Is that right?" she responded. _So that's how they met._

"So you and Kurosaki-kun are related, Ulquiorra-kun?" asked Orihime as she looked at him and Ichigo.

"Yes. Yes we are," responded Ulquiorra plainly.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed in glee. "Did you know Rukia?"

"Um, well, actually-"

"Hey this has been fun and all," interrupted Hisagi as he rose up from the floor. "But I think we need to board our train."

"**Train 17 is boarding!"** said a static voice from the intercom.

"That's us," said Hisagi throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder as he started to walk.

The others followed him and stepped onto the train. Putting their baggage on the overhead compartments, they took their seats on the left side of the train. Nemu and Hisagi sat next to each other, Orihime let Ulquiorra sit next to her, and Ichigo and Rukia took a booth together.

"We'll probably get there in about two, maybe three hours," said Hisagi to the others. "So keep yourself entertained for the time being."

"Ah! Ulquiorra-kun, I have my DS with me! Do you want to play?" asked Orihime as she took out her game from her bag.

"Whatever pleases you woman," he responded stoically.

_Woman? _thought Rukia in disbelief. _Why doesn't he just call her Orihime?_

Looking behind her seat, she eyed Ulquiorra and Orihime, who seemed to be loading her Kingdom Hearts game.

"Ah! Do you want to play multiplayer Rukia?" asked the ginger-haired girl.

"Uh, no thanks Orihime. I'm just going to listen to some music," said Rukia.

Taking her iPod out of her pocket, she turned to Ichigo with her headphones in hand and said, "Wanna share Ichigo?"

Smiling, he took one and placed it in his ear. Rukia turned on Utada Hikaru and listened to the music. Slowly, it started to lull her to sleep. Her head fell to its side, landing on Ichigo's shoulder. He smiled at her tired figure and kissed her forehead, as he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Wake up! We're here!" said Hisagi as he shook Ichigo and Rukia awake.<p>

"Huh-what?" said the two groggily.

"We're here!" repeated Hisagi. "Get up!"

Rising to her feet, Rukia put her iPod in her pocket and grabbed her bag from above. Ichigo did the same. The six of them got off the train, landing on the cement station grounds. Rukia looked up at the mountain behind the station. It was covered with snow from top to bottom, only lighter with frost at the feet of it. There was a giant man-made staircase of cement at the foot of it, leading its way up to the top. There was railing with chained links on the side of it. On each rail, there were also lanterns, probably to light the way at night.

"This is going to be long walk," sighed Hisagi as he kept his gaze on the mountain.

"Then let's start walking," said Ichigo as he took a hold of Rukia's hand.

"Right! Come on Ulquiorra-kun!" chirped Orihime as she grabbed his hand.

Hisagi was right, walking up the staircase was not easy. Not only was it a large mountain, but add cold weather that not only decreased in temperature as they continued to walk up, but it also made breathing harder because it felt like icicles were forming in their lungs. Rukia refused to complain though. She was enjoying the warmth of Ichigo's hand intertwined with hers.

"You okay Rukia?" asked Ichigo affectionately.

Rukia blushed at his concern and responded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

He gave her a sweet smile as they continued to walk.

_Okay Rukia. Just think about it,_ she thought as she continued trudging up the stairs. _This is a nice vacation to a remote hot springs mountain, with friends and...Ichigo._

Rukia blushed at her thoughts of yesterday morning's attempt.

_Kami! That was so embarrassing! Why is it that Hisagi always manages to intrude at the wrong times! It's like my life is a shojo manga! Either way, I have to stop thinking about yesterday morning._

Just thinking that last line didn't help. Immediately, the memory of Ichigo's strong hands roaming her body began to invade her mind. She remembered how soft his lips felt against hers. The way he was so gentle with her as if she was the most precious treasure on earth. What if Hisagi didn't barge into the house with his two companions? What would have happened? Her mind began to imagine him laying her down gently as he would continue to kiss her, while caressing her cheek with one hand and his other starting to remove her panties as if unwrapping a present and-

"Rukia are you okay?"

Said girl snapped back to reality. She realized that they were almost to the resort. Rukia saw that Ichigo had stopped walking and was looking at her with concern etched on his face.

"You're turning red Rukia. Do you feel okay?" he asked as he touched her forehead. Rukia flinched at the contact and blushed profusely. Ichigo looked even more concerned.

"I-I'm fine!" responded Rukia quickly. "Just, uh, a bit out of breath."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still worried.

"Yeah. We're almost there, so I'll be able to rest soon," she responded with a bit of a small smile.

"Wait up!" whined the voice of Hisagi.

Rukia turned around and saw that Hisagi and Nemu were about thirty steps behind the, while Orihime and Ulquiorra were about fifteen. Hisagi looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion as he held onto the chained railing, while Nemu seemed fine. She was probably beside him to prevent from falling down the mountain.

"He just doesn't exercise," said Ichigo with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Lazy ass."

Rukia giggled, making Ichigo smile. The couple continued to walk up the last of the steps until they finally reached the entrance of the resort. Once the others reached the resort, Hisagi fell on his hands and knees from exhaustion, while Orihime continued to smile at Ulquiorra, probably from the small talk they had earlier. After taking many breaths, Hisagi finally regained his balance (with the help of Nemu).

Rukia examined the resort grounds. The snow on the grass was about two inches thick and slightly covering the roof of the resort. It was large and structured in the traditional Japanese style. The walls were made of light brown wood and the doors were the traditional sliding doors with paper covering. The lanterns were at its sides, shining brightly. Immediately the doors opened and an elderly woman came out. Her graying hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a white diamond patterned, navy blue yukata along with a yellow obi and white socks. In her hands, she held a clipboard.

"Good morning dear guests. Please come in," she replied very politely, with a smile on her face.

The group went inside and took off their shoes at the step.

"May I have your names please?" she asked sincerely.

"We're under the name Hisagi," responded the co-creator to the elder.

"Ah! Here you are," responded the woman happily as she checked them off the list. "You're rooms are this way. Please follow me."

The inside of the resort was also enormous. The hallways and walls were wide and made of wood, gleaming with a light brown color, and there were large traditional doors on the walls for each room. What was peculiar about each door, was that there were individually painted flowers on their fronts.

"You have three rooms Hisagi-san," said the elder woman as she stopped in the middle of the long hallway. "Your rooms are side by side. Unfortunately, your third room is at the end of the hallway. It is a single room with a wasurenagusa (Forget-me-not) painted on the door. If you need anything at all, just come back to the front and ask me, or if you see other hotel employees, they may assist you as well. I hope you enjoy your stay," she said with a bow and left.

"Alright. So here's the deal," said Hisagi as he faced the others. "Who wants the single room?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Thought so," responded Hisagi. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Wait! What?" Rukia responded too late because everyone, except her and Ulquiorra, put out their hand.

"Too bad Kuchiki and Ulquiorra. You guys didn't put out your hands fast enough. So you two are out," chuckled Hisagi.

"What is this?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I'll tell you later," responded Hisagi. "So that means it's Nemu, Orihime-chan, Ichigo, and me. Go!"

As quickly as possible, the four put out their hands. Orihime lost with her scissors as everyone else had rock.

"Aw! I lost!" pouted Orihime cutely. "But oh well. That means Rukia and I can share a room!"

Nemu soon lost, so it was Hisagi vs. Ichigo.

"You're gonna lose crea- I mean Ichigo," exclaimed Hisagi.

In that moment, Hisagi put out rock and Ichigo put out paper.

"You were saying?" smirked Ichigo.

"Damn you," responded the co-creator. "Alright, so Ichigo gets the single room, me and Ulquiorra take the room with the Asagaos (Morning Glories) on the door, and the girls get the room with the Renge (Lotus) door. See ya!"

As soon as the girls walked into their room, they were in awe. Rukia thought they would be crowded in a small room, but it was pretty big. Though the sliding door took up most of the entrance, there was enough walking space for the three of them. The walls were white, there was a closet with a sliding door on the left of the room, and a small desk was on the right of the room with an alarm clock on top.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Orihime.

Nemu opened the closet door, revealing three futons folded up on the second shelf, while the top shelf was bare, and the bottom shelf contained a drawer. Upon opening it, it showed a couple of yukatas, that looked like the old lady's, differing in size.

"Sugoi!" said Orihime as she clapped her hands together. "Let's put them on and then go to the hot springs!"

"I don't remember how to put on a yukata," said Rukia as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I will help you," responded Nemu as she took the small yukata out of the drawer.

Nemu tucked in many parts of the yukata in and around Rukia until she was fully wrapped and the yellow obi was tied around her waist.

"You look so cute Rukia!" exclaimed Orihime in glee.

Rukia blushed.

"Do you need help Inoue-san?" asked Nemu.

"Ah! Yes please!" responded Orihime.

"Hey Nemu, how is it that you know how to put on yukatas?" asked Rukia.

"I attend tea ceremonies and we are required to wear them," responded Nemu as she continued to wrap Orihime in her yukata.

"Cool Nemu-san!" said Orihime.

After Nemu finished tying the obi on Orihime's waist she said, "I shall change into my yukata. You two can put your bags away."

After doing so, all three girls were changed and ready to go to the springs. The guys were out of their rooms as well, wearing the same yukatas as the girls.

"You guys look cute," said Hisagi as he grinned.

Orihime blushed, Rukia rolled her eyes, and Nemu kept her usual poker face. The group walked to the front, where the elder woman was. She greeted them again and led them to the changing rooms.

"The men shall go to the left, while the women shall bathe in the right," said the old woman. "Towels, soaps, and other bathing products are in the bathrooms. You may fold your yukatas into the open cupboards provided."

The girls went into the changing rooms and found some empty cupboards. After getting out of their yukatas, wrapping themselves in towels, and collecting their bathing products, they went into the springs. It was a very large spring. On the left, there were mirrors, stools, and wooden buckets filled with water. In the middle was the onsen with some small statues on its sides that spewed water from their mouths. The whole onsen had bamboo walls that separate it from the mountainside and the men's spring. Although, because it was an outdoor onsen, the cold weather hit the girls skin, giving them goose bumps.

"Let's wash ourselves quickly!" exclaimed Orihime as she shivered .

The girls went to the left and took off their towels. Sitting on the stools, they scrubbed themselves down from head to toe with their soap bars and then rinsed off with the warm water from the wooden buckets. After washing and rinsing their hair as well, they stepped into the onsen.

"Ahh! I feel so refreshed!" said Orihime cheerfully.

"Yeah," said Rukia as she smiled.

"I still can't believe were here!" said Orihime as she looked around the onsen.

"It is rather relaxing," said Nemu.

"Ah! Nemu-san you have such long hair!" said Orihime. "I noticed when you untied your braid."

"Yes. I have had much hair since my birth," she responded apathetically as she twisted a strand of it in her hand.

"It's very pretty!" exclaimed Orihime smiling.

Nemu blushed slightly as she responded with a thank you.

"An you have cute hair Rukia!" said the ginger-haired girl to her best friend.

"Thank Orihime," she responded as she smiled.

The girls heard a splash come from the left bamboo wall and then a loud voice that exclaimed, "Wooo! Aw man the weather's cold! An this onsen hits the spot!"

"That would be Hisagi acting like a weirdo," said Rukia as she rolled her eyes.

"He seems to be having fun!" said Orihime giggling. "I wonder how the others are doing."

An image of Ichigo naked invaded Rukia's mind instantly. She blushed so profusely thinking about every detail of his Greek-god-like body with his rock-hard chest and golden skin. He would look so beautiful that no man could compare to his-

"Rukia! are you okay?!" exclaimed Orihime swimming towards her friend quickly.

Orihime touched Rukia's arm, thinking that the raven-haired girl was going to faint from the heat and steam.

"Huh? What?" said Rukia getting out of her naughty thoughts.

"Oh my goodness! Your nose is bleeding!" she said freaking out.

Rukia grabbed a small towel from the edge of the onsen and started to dab her nose. Nemu swam over to the two teenagers, with some concern etched on her face.

"This is embarrassing," said Rukia as she lifted her head up to the stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay Rukia-san?" asked Nemu,

"Maybe you should get out of the onsen Rukia. Is the heat getting to you?" asked Orihime concerned about her dear friend.

"No, I'm fine," said Rukia. _Damn you perverted thoughts._

* * *

><p><em>Why does my co-creator have to act like an immature child? <em>thought Ulquiorra as he stared at Hisagi, jumping into the onsen.

"Wooo! Aw man the weather's cold! And this onsen hits the spot!"

"Don't worry Ulquiorra. There are times when I think the same thing," stated Ichigo as if he read his brother's thoughts.

Ulquiorra stared at his brother and then stepped into the onsen. After Ichigo proceeded in as well, he heaved in a sigh of relief as the hot water touched his body.

_So relaxing,_ he thought as his muscles reclined. Ichigo looked around the spring where he saw three other men as well besides himself and his companions.

"Ulquiorra, you look like you're ready to attack someone," said Hisagi, who was cleaning his ears.

Ichigo looked at his younger brother, whose entire body was underwater and only part of his face was at the surface. His wet, black hair over his inexpressive face with green tear marks, just gave the impression that he was ready to murder someone mercilessly. Ichigo looked at him and then turned his attention to the other guests in the onsen. Some of them stared at Ulquiorra and one of them looked as if he might pee himself.

"Ulquiorra, if you stay in the water like that, eventually you're going to faint from the heat," said Ichigo, attempting to stop his brother from scaring the other guests.

"Rukia! Are you okay?!" sounded Orihime's voice from the other side of the onsen.

Instantly hearing Rukia's name, Ichigo jumped out of the spring.

"Hey! Think were we are Ichigo!" said Hisagi, who grabbed his creation's ankle.

Ichigo blushed at his ignorance and stepped back into the onsen.

_That woman is loud, _thought Ulquiorra as he raised half of his body from the hot spring.

"Oh my goodness! You're nose is bleeding!" echoed Orihime's voice.

"It happens when people think perverted thoughts about me," chuckled Hisagi

Ichigo and Ulquiorra swam toward their co-creator and pushed his head down into the water in frustration.

"Can't-" Hisagi's head was dunked down again.

"You guys-"

"Take-"

"A joke?!" exasperated Hisagi as his creations continued to push his head down into the water.

* * *

><p>"Why is your face red?" asked Rukia to Hisagi once everyone was out of the onsen and changed.<p>

"Certain _people_ can't take a joke," mumbled the tattooed man in frustration.

"I feel so refreshed!" interjected Orihime happily. "How was your bath Ulquiorra-kun?"

It was fine," he responded.

"Hey, let's go see what else this place has," said Hisagi as he led the others down the hall.

"Rukia, your hair's still a little wet," said Ichigo as he stopped her by intertwining his fingers with hers.

Ichigo, who had a small towel on his shoulder, took it off and put it over her head. Carefully, he started to dry her hair. Rukia could feel his big hands behind the towel as they worked on her hair. After finishing, he could see Rukia blush under the towel.

Smiling, he said, "You're cute when you blush."

He began to kiss her and held her gently in his arms. Rukia could feel her cheeks rise in color. The towel fell from her head as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed him back.

"You're so warm Rukia," he whispered in between kisses. She blushed as his lips moved to her ear and began to nibble it.

"Te amo Rukia," he whispered as his lips moved back to capture hers. Ichigo stroked her hair in between his fingers as he continued to kiss her.

"I-"

"Oh my," chuckled a voice from afar, halting Rukia's words.

Ichigo and Rukia stopped kissing and looked to where the voice was coming from. In the hallway, was the old lady, who greeted them at the entrance of the resort.

"Oh my," chuckled the elder once again as she brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Ah young love."

Rukia blushed at the aged woman's interruption and at the realization that Ichigo had lifted her off the ground while they were kissing. Sensing her embarrassment, Ichigo put her down.

"I'm sorry for surprising you two," said the old lady. "If you would allow it, I can escort both of you to the entertainment room where your friends are."

Ichigo and Rukia walked by the sides of the elderly down the hall. Rukia felt awkward to be near her because of the interruption, but the old woman didn't seem fazed at all. In fact she merely hummed a simple tune to herself as she continued to smile.

"I've been meaning to ask," questioned Ichigo abruptly. "Why are there flowers painted on each sliding door?"

_Leave it to Ichigo to try to lighten the atmosphere, _thought Rukia.

"Ah! It's called Hanakotoba," said the senior delighted.

"Hanakotoba?" asked Rukia.

"The language of flowers," said Ichigo.

"Ah! So you know about Hanakotoba," said the old lady smiling. "Not many youngsters know about this art."

_Microchip,_ thought Rukia, used to Ichigo's sudden knowledge.

"But I thought Hanakotoba was used only with real flowers, not paintings," responded the orange-haired humanoid.

"Well as you know, Hanakotoba is meant to convey emotions and to communicate without using words. Though I believe that you need not only to practice this with real flowers, but with paintings as well. After all, I consider it an art itself," said the old lady satisfied.

"For example, on this door," she said pointing. "Is Kosumosu (cosmos). They symbolize, 'Heart of girls."

"Wow," said Rukia interested.

"Another would be Asagao (Morning Glory), meaning "I will keep my promise,' But enough listening to an old woman speak," said the lady. "You two young lovers should be spending time with your friends."

"No, it's alright," responded Rukia. "I enjoyed this talk."

"Thank you," said the elderly. "But I believe we have now arrived to the game room."

The senile old lady stopped at the entryway, where Rukia and Ichigo saw guests playing ping-pong with one another.

"Rukia! Kurosaki-kun!" shouted a bubbly voice.

Rukia turned around and saw Orihime motioning them to the ping-pong table, where she and the others stood.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Hisagi, twirling his paddle in between his hands.

"W-we got lost," responded Rukia brushing away the earlier memory.

"Well, I'm glad you're here Rukia! Because now the time has come!" exclaimed Orihime as she held the ping-pong ball out.

Rukia smiled at the sight.

"So, you have returned Red Bean!" exclaimed Rukia with rivalry in her voice.

"In order to defeat you Chappy!" exclaimed Orihime as she smirked.

"Huh?" responded Hisagi as he stared at the crazy girls. "What are you guys talking about?"

The ultimate ping-pong battle Hisagi-san!" stated Orihime extremely excited.

Hisagi looked at Rukia.

"We've been playing ping-pong since grade school," explained Rukia to the confused scientist. "We're very competitive when it comes to the game."

"And those nicknames you heard earlier were the ones we gave ourselves as kids Hisagi-san," said Orihime as she jumped up and down.

"Red Bean and Chappy," snickered Hisagi.

"Hey! We were little!" snapped Rukia.

"Play now! Argue later!" remarked Orihime impatiently.

"Okay Orihime," replied Rukia.

Positioning themselves at opposite ends of the table, Orihime prepared herself to serve the ball.

"Ulquiorra-kun, you'll be the referee! Do you know the rules?" asked Orihime.

"I do now woman," he responded coolly.

"Huh?" she questioned.

_Microchip,_ thought Ichigo. "Never mind Inoue. Let's see if you can beat Rukia," he said changing the subject.

"Ah! Right Kurosaki-kun! You're going down Chappy!"

"Not if I beat you first Red Bean!"

Orihime served the ball quickly. Rukia hit the ball with full force, but Orihime blocked it with her paddle. The ball continued to go back and forth at such a speed, yet it never bounced off the table. Ichigo and Hisagi stared at the girls in amazement. Orihime and Rukia seemed unbeatable. No one scored a point yet, because both players were concentrating solely on the ball.

"You're skills have not faltered since our last game Chappy," remarked Orihime.

"Neither have yours Red Bean," declared Rukia.

_They sound like anime characters, _thought Hisagi as he stared at the two players.

_Inoue and Rukia seem to have attracted viewers,_ thought Ichigo as he saw other guests crowd around them.

"It is my destiny to win Chappy!" exclaimed Orihime fired up.

"I swear to uphold my honor!" asserted Rukia, trying not to laugh.

"THE GRAND FINALE!" shouted the auburn-haired teenager as she backhanded the ball.

The small ping-pong ball flew forward and Rukia moved her paddle towards the target, but she missed it by a hair. The ball fell to the ground.

"I win!" exclaimed Orihime cheerfully as she jumped up and down.

Many guests clapped at her victory.

_I didn't even do anything,_ thought Ulquiorra, unfazed by the cheering.

"Darn it," muttered Rukia playfully. "You may have won this time Red Bean, but the next victory shall be mine!"

"We'll see about that Chappy!" replied Orihime. "Until then, good game!"

Orihime extended out her hand. Rukia shook it and then chuckled. Both girls started to laugh at their silly behaviors and hugged each other.

"So, who's next?" requested Rukia as she looked around.

"What?" questioned Hisagi.

"Ah! Me and Ulquiorra!" replied Orihime as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Okay, that means Ichigo vs. Hisagi as well," asserted Rukia.

"Since when?" said Hisagi in disbelief.

"Since I say so," answered Rukia.

Soon everyone was playing ping-pong. Rukia played against Nemu, Ichigo (the victor in the previous battle), Ulquiorra (who understood the game after observing the girls), and then Hisagi. After the games tired everyone out, the group decided to eat dinner. The employees prepared a meal of rice, beef stew, and fried fish with lettuce for each guest. Orihime helped herself to three bowls of rice, Ulquiorra focused on his fried fish, Nemu indulged herself in her green tea, and Hisagi stuffed everything he could into his mouth.

_Does he not eat? _thought Rukia as she drank her water.

After dinner, Orihime decided that she wanted to go outside and gaze at the stars.

"Do you want to come with me Rukia?" asked the auburn-haired girl as she took a haori.

"Um, no thanks Orihime. I think I'm good," she responded.

"Okay. Do you want to come with me Ulquiorra-kun?"

"All right," he replied.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"I gotta go!" said Hisagi as he ran towards the bathroom. "I don't think those seven bowls of beef stew are loving me back!"

_That's what you get for being a pig,_ thought Rukia.

"I believe I will sit in the lounge and write," stated Nemu impassively.

"Okay! See ya Rukia," responded Orihime.

"See ya," she said. "What are you going to do Ichigo?"

"I think I'm just gonna go to my room and read," he grinned. "See you tomorrow Rukia."

Ichigo kissed her on the lips and pronounced his usual _I love you,_ before he set off for his room. Rukia felt the warm tingle on her lips from Ichigo's kiss. She watched him walk away and thought to herself, _I love you too Ichigo. Why can't I ever say it?_ Rukia blushed as she remembered how she wanted to show Ichigo her love. Desire grew within her, spreading over her entire being.

_I-I love you Ichigo._

Rukia no longer had control of her legs as she moved forward.

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEK! What's going to happen next?! Sorry for not updating guys! This chapter took forever to write and I think the same goes for the next chapter I'm attempting to write. But please enjoy this one!<strong>


	13. Sweet Warmth

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.13

Rukia slowly walked past the rooms. With each step she took, the flowers and the plants on the doors moved past her. Passing her room with the Renge (lotus), she finally reached Ichigo's room. Rukia stood in front of his Wasurenagusa (forget-me-not) door, slowly extending her hand out, but she stopped it from knocking on the door.

_Okay. I'm here. Now, what do I do? _she thought nervously. _Just, uh, knock and go in, and..._

Rukia blushed tomato red at the thoughts that trespassed into her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted as she kicked the door with all her might. "DAMN YOU PERVERTED THOUGHTS!"

The door came down with a thud, revealing Ichigo on the side of his futon, reading 'Romeo and Juliet.'

"Rukia?" asked Ichigo, looking up from his book.

"Ack! I'm sorry Ichigo! I broke your door!" she exclaimed, scrambling to the floor.

Ichigo put his book away and helped her pick it up. After a few minutes, it was put back in place and screwed in.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo," said Rukia as she plopped herself down on his futon.

"It's okay Rukia," he responded smiling. "We fixed it so you don't have to worry about it."

Rukia looked down at her feet, as an excuse to hide her reddening face.

"Rukia," he said as he cupped her cheek. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Rukia's face became crimson out of embarrassment for Ichigo's obliviousness and her presence in his room.

"N-No," she stuttered. "It's not like that."

Ichigo looked at her and smiled as he moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Did you want to sleep with me?" he asked, grinning.

Rukia blushed at his question.

"W-what?!" she responded, taken off guard.

"I know we're not home," he answered. "But my futon's pretty big, so we can share."

Rukia looked at him.

_This was stupid from the start,_ she thought dejectedly.

"No Ichigo," she said as she rose up. "I just wanted to say good night...again."

Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Well, I'm going to bed now!" she affirmed. "See you in the morning!"

Rukia turned to walk out the door.

_I'm such a cowar-_

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted. Ichigo's hand had grabbed a hold of her wrist. Rising from his futon, he kept his grip on her. Wrapping his arm around her body, he held her close. Rukia's heart began to beat rapidly at this motion. Ichigo let go of her wrist and used his other arm to wrap around her figure as well, locking her in his embrace. Ichigo kissed the back of her head and breathed in her flowery scent. He could feel her accelerating heartbeat and the heat radiate off her body. The moment of silence kept them both in their position. Ichigo pressed her closer to his body and finally said, "That's not the real reason you came, was it Rukia?"

Rukia blushed as the words came out of his mouth. Ichigo's thumb touched her soft lips as his hand held her face. Turning her to face him, he removed his thumb and kissed her. Rukia moaned at this action. Ichigo held her closely in his embrace as he continued to kiss her. Their lips soon parted, allowing them to kiss passionately. Rukia began to comb her fingers through his orange mane as Ichigo's index finger drew circles behind her neck. Rukia moaned again as Ichigo's tongue started to massage the roof of her mouth. Rukia was in oblivion as her boyfriend continued to kiss her that she didn't realize they were on his futon. Ichigo continued to passionately kiss his petite lover, allowing the softness of the bedding to hold her. Moving his lips from hers, he trailed them down her jaw, to her ear. Rukia blushed as he started to nibble her soft flesh. As his mouth played with her ear, one of his hands held hers and she tightened her grip on his. Ichigo gave her ear a small kiss before he traveled down her neck. He continued to nibble his way down until he reached her collarbone. Rukia blushed as she felt him suck and nibble her skin. She moaned as he continued this action, leaving love bites all over her collarbone. Ichigo was in heaven. He indulged himself in Rukia's flowery scent, soft skin, and sweet moans that escaped from her mouth. He wanted to please Rukia so badly, but he knew he had to be patient until she was ready. Now, here they were. Rukia was still warm from the onsen, but her body slowly rose in temperature as his lips continued to glide across her neck and collarbone. Suddenly, Ichigo removed his mouth from her skin and rose up. Rukia opened her eyes and looked at him. He was on top of her, allowing his sexy, lust-filled eyes to roam her body from head to toe. Ichigo was in awe as he looked at Rukia. Her cheeks were tinted red and her eyes were half closed as she looked back at him. Her finger rested on her parted lips, almost as if she was giving him a sexy gaze. Her yukata was slightly parted, exposing some of her chest, and it was ruffled at the bottom, showing off her beautiful white legs. Ichigo drank in the sight of his lover. She looked like a beautiful nymph, scratch that, the goddess Aphrodite herself, begging him to please her. Ichigo bent down and captured her lips. As their tongues clashed again, he wrapped his arms around her small figure, enveloping her in his embrace once more. Ichigo could feel himself becoming hard, making him groan as he continued to kiss her. Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her fingers through his orange mane. She felt his lips move down her throat and gasped as his lips made their way to her heart, kissing it. Rukia thought she was going to explode from the heat and passion. Ichigo could feel her heartbeat quicken beneath his lips.

_So good, _thought Ichigo as he buried his face into her chest, inhaling her lovely scent.

He craved for more of her wonderful scent. He wanted to taste it. Ichigo tore away Rukia's obi and opened her yukata, revealing her porcelain skin and pert breasts. He felt her shiver at the sudden exposure, but he didn't head over it. Discarding her yukata completely and tossing it to the other side of the room, Ichigo flicked his tongue over her erect nipple. Rukia gasped at the sensation that ran down her spine. The gasp soon turned into a moan when he engulfed her breast in his mouth. Ichigo sucked and nibbled her breast as his hand took a hold of her neglected one, mimicking the motions of his mouth. Rukia breathed heavily as she cradled Ichigo's head to her chest. From the touches, to the hot tongue, their combined heat, everything was driving her crazy. Ichigo loved the sexy little moans that escaped from her innocent lips. To continue such details, he moved his lips to her other breast, removing his hand, so he could exhibit the same treatment. Just as he expected, he received the same lovely response. Rukia felt as if she was slowly dying a wonderful death, with her murderer savoring and loving every second as well.

_Please, _she thought as Ichigo's wonderful fingers roamed her body. _Keep touching me._

Ichigo's lips soon moved down from her chest, to her stomach, where he placed soft kisses and played with the sides of her panties.

"Ichigo," divulged Rukia, breathing heavily.

The moment he heard his name escape her lips, he opened his eyes and rose. Rukia looked at him, surprised. Ichigo however, did not stay away from her too long. Her orange-haired lover devoured her lips into another breath-taking kiss. Rukia felt his hot tongue once again clash with hers. As their blazing battle of passionate lips continued, Rukia suddenly felt something hard rub against her soft flower. Her eyes widened in embarrassment and surprise. As the need for oxygen surfaced, Ichigo stopped kissing his petite girlfriend and rose up once more. The heat was so overwhelming; Ichigo began to remove his yukata, revealing his perfectly toned body. Rukia blushed in amazement at the sight of her lover's beautiful body. Ichigo was truly the ideal lover. With perfectly tanned skin, strong arms, robust body, no one could compare to such breathtaking beauty. Rukia probably would have fainted from the excess heat and gawking, but thanks to Ichigo's boxers, covering the rest of his body, Rukia remained conscious. The amethyst-eyed girl clenched her hand to her mouth, in order to prevent anything embarrassing from escaping. Ichigo grasped her hand tenderly as he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Rukia moved her hand to his cheek, caressing it softly before withdrawing. With one finger, Ichigo touched her lips and leisurely trailed it down to her chin, the middle of her throat, through the valley of her breasts, and down to her stomach, until he reached the hem of her panties. Rukia trembled at his touch and blushed at where his finger stopped. Carefully, he removed her white panties. Once they were off, Rukia was completely naked. The raven-haired girl blushed as his eyes roamed over her body, memorizing every detail. His vision set itself on the lower part of her body, fixated on her glistening petals. At the intoxicating sight, Ichigo felt as if he was going to explode. His boxers were becoming painfully tight, so with that in mind, he quickly removed them, allowing his gender to be released from its prison. Rukia blushed at the sight of her naked boyfriend. She became even redder at the sight of his erect member. Ichigo bent down and kissed her once again. As he continued to do so, he wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her closely in a warm embrace. Rukia could feel every curve and muscle on Ichigo's blazing body as it held her in a close and sweaty embrace. Rukia instinctively wrapped her arms around him as he continued to kiss her. Ichigo soon broke their kiss and moved his lips to her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, causing her body to melt like butter. Ichigo's hands glided their way down her legs, spreading them apart. Rukia blushed, but Ichigo's soft touches kept her calm and continued to keep her in oblivion.

In a husky voice, he whispered, "Aishiteru Rukia."

In a swift motion, Ichigo penetrated her wet entrance. Rukia cried out in pain, but covered her mouth quickly.

"It hurts," she whimpered as she bit her lip. "It hurts Ichigo."

Ichigo saw small tears form at the corners of her eyes. He truly hated to see her in pain, especially to see her cry. Wrapping his arms around her body, he started to place chaste kisses on her face as she dug her nails into his back. Ichigo was in heaven. Rukia's soft walls had enveloped his gender entirely. He wanted to thrust within her, but he remained still, allowing Rukia to draw blood from his back. The Rukia breathed heavily as she slowly started to calm down. As the pain faded away, a wondrous feeling took its place. The need for that feeling to multiply enveloped her entire being.

"I-Ichigo," she uttered almost too softly as she opened her eyes.

Ichigo looked at her as she looked back at him. His orange mane was stuck to his brow, his coffee-brown eyes looked seductive and loving simultaneously, and his strong arms held her as if she was the most precious treasure. He was truly, the perfect lover. Ichigo soon began to move in and out of her softness. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued thrusting. Rukia began to moan at the pleasure, causing him to move faster. Sensations ran through her body, eliciting more moans. Ichigo would also hear his name repeatedly roll off his tongue, driving him to the point of insanity!

_So sweet,_ he thought as he continued to thrust. _So soft._

Ichigo dipped down his head and claimed her lips. The two lovers continued to move at a rapid pace, allowing utter pleasure to coarse through their bodies. Suddenly, Rukia's eyes became wide and she stopped kissing Ichigo. Her orange-haired beau looked at her, noticing her shocked expression.

"I-I feel..." she stuttered, frightened.

Ichigo kissed her.

"Don't worry Rukia. Just relax and trust me," he said as he held her closely.

Rukia wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes tightly.

"It's okay Rukia. Just come with me," he said as he felt her walls convulse his gender.

Rukia felt her vision turn white as ecstasy filled her entire being. Ichigo was seeing stars as he held her in his embrace. Euphoria ran through their veins as they both came together. Ichigo felt his lover milk him dry, causing him to moan at the wondrous sensation. Rukia moaned likewise as he filled her in waves. The two sighed as they finished. Ichigo allowed himself to fall to the side of Rukia, so he would not crush her. They both breathed heavily at the aftermath of their previous activity. Ichigo looked at Rukia and saw that she was starting to fall asleep. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he pulled the blankets up to cover both of their bodies, respectively. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small frame, breathing in her scent.

"I love you Rukia," he whispered gently.

Rukia tried to fight the slumber that threatened to close her eyes.

_So do I,_ she thought to herself, trying to make the words come out of her mouth.

However, Ichigo's warmth cast the same sleepy spell upon her like it always did.

* * *

><p><strong>So...here is ch.13. Yeah... *Blushing in a corner* Comment and enjoy please.<strong>


	14. Getting Sleepier

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch. 14

_Rukia shifted in her sleep, not wanting to wake up from the sweet slumber and warmth that enveloped her. However, soft kisses began to cover her face. She sighed at the sweetness, allowing her eyes to flutter open. Rukia saw that it was Ichigo doing this. She blushed at the realization that he was naked, but her cheeks rose in color when she realized that she was naked as well._

**So it wasn't a dream, **_she thought, gazing back at Ichigo._

_Her orange haired lover caressed her cheek affectionately, as he smiled. However, it wasn't his usual goofy smile he usually wore. It was a tender smile that shone with unconditional love. Carefully, Ichigo kissed Rukia as he held her closely in his warm embrace. At that moment, Rukia knew she was loved._

* * *

><p>"-san! Kuchiki-san!" said an impatient voice, shaking Rukia from her thoughts.<p>

"Huh?!" she sputtered

The classroom laughed at her confusion. Ochi-Sensei pushed her glasses up in annoyance.

"I asked you what you did over your holiday break, but you were too busy in La La land to answer me," she declared.

Rukia blushed in embarrassment, not only at the laughter of her classmates, but at the memories of her trip as well. The winter break was over and now school had started again. Rukia hated the usual school routine of getting up early and homework, but there was nothing she could do.

"Ah! Sensei!" answered Orihime, as she waved her hand excitedly.

"Yes, Inoue-san?" asked Ochi-Sensei directing her attention towards the bubbly teenager.

"Me and Rukia went to an onsen over the winter break! It was so much fun!" she stated gleefully.

"Is that so?" she asked surprised as she looked at the two girls.

"Uh-huh!" said Orihime, still happy as ever.

"Good for you two," she answered.

_Thank you for saving me Orihime! _thought Rukia in gratitude.

"By the way, Kuchiki-san, do me a favor and wake up Kurosaki," added Ochi-sensei. "This isn't nap time."

Rukia turned her attention to the sleeping humanoid. Ichigo was resting on his arms with his face down, compelling her to sigh in annoyance.

"Ichigo." she said, poking his head.

He didn't budge.

"Ichigo," she repeated, poking him again.

Rukia's poking didn't faze him, for he remained sleeping. Rukia, irritated, started to shake his arm roughly.

"Huh? Wha-?" he answered groggily, as he lifted his head up.

The class laughed at his half-dazed state.

"Now that you're up Kurosaki," said Ochi-Sensei smirking. "Answer this question. What is the critical number for the polynomial f (x) = x^2-9x+3?"

"X = 9/2," he responded yawning before resting his head down to fall asleep.

"Damn it Kurosaki! Just because you got the answer right doesn't mean you can go back to sleep!" declared Ochi-Sensei, irritated.

Ichigo was already out of it before Ochi-sensei yelled at him again. The class began to laugh at the scene, but Rukia looked at the sleeping humanoid, concerned.

_He's doing it again, _thought Rukia as she nervously looked at her boyfriend.

Ever since they came back from the hot springs, Ichigo was becoming sleepier each day. Sometimes it was becoming harder to wake him up in the morning. Ichigo claimed that he was fine, but she didn't believe him.

_Something's up, _she contemplated._ And he's not telling me about it._

* * *

><p>"It's nothing Ru," said Ichigo as she unlocked their front door. "I'm fine."<p>

Rukia gave him a look that said she wasn't convinced.

"Come on Ru, don't be like that," he stated as she opened the door.

Rukia ignored him as she slipped out of her shoes.

Ichigo sighed as he said, "I'll make teriyaki chicken and rice for dinner."

Rukia threw her bag on the table. Taking out her notebook, she started to work on her homework, completely ignoring Ichigo. Dinner was silent as well, with Rukia refusing to even acknowledge the humanoid. After they ate, Rukia brushed her teeth and changed into her flannel Chappy the Rabbit PJs. Before she went to bed however, Rukia went to the kitchen for a glass of water, cooling her parched throat. Wiping her lips, she put the glass in the sink before walking away. Immediately, Rukia felt strong arms wrap around her, closing her into an embrace.

"You know Rukia," remarked Ichigo, nuzzling her neck, "I know a great way to relieve stress."

Rukia blushed at his comment, but before she could say anything, she felt something hot and wet touch her neck. Rukia blushed even more at the realization that it was his tongue. Hastily, Ichigo lifted her off her feet and carried her to the sofa bed. As he gently laid her down on the soft material, he began to kiss her. Rukia instinctively kissed him back, relishing the warmth that their bodies created. She blushed when she felt his hand creep beneath her shirt, touching her bare skin. Slowly, Ichigo's hand raised up her back as his fingers drew maps on her delicate skin. Rukia sighed at the sweet feeling that ran through her body. Why did he have to torture her so? Ever since they made love at the hot springs, Rukia wanted nothing more but for Ichigo to touch her again. To hold her and allow his skillful hands to roam her body. To be so deeply loved by Ichigo. Yet, she still worried about him. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Ichigo. Why wouldn't he tell her? Rukia's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Ichigo kiss her neck tenderly. She moaned in pleasure and cradled Ichigo's head closer to her. Her lover wrapped his arms around her small frame as he continued to kiss her neck. Momentarily, he stopped himself and removed his head from her neck. Rukia opened her eyes and looked for him.

Ichigo gave her a small smile as he said, "Don't worry about me Rukia. It's okay."

Rukia gave him a dejected look; she raised her hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"How can I not worry about you baka?" she uttered, sadly.

Ichigo kissed the palm of her hand.

"I worry about you all the time," he responded.

_You didn't answer my question, _she thought cheerlessly.

Ichigo kissed her again.

"I love you Rukia," he declared as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

Rukia hugged him back.

"Ichigo, I lo-"

Rukia looked down at her boyfriend. He was sound asleep with his head on her chest as he held onto her. She sighed as she brought the covers up.

_I love you too._

* * *

><p>"Hey Kuchiki-san. What's up?" sounded Hisagi's voice from the phone.<p>

Rukia had carefully wriggled her way out of Ichigo's embrace early the next morning. They had at least an hour before school started, but he was still sound asleep.

"I'm surprised you're awake this early Hisagi," answered Rukia into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here at work going over some old files. Anyways, why'd you call?" he asked.

"I need you to come over and check on Ichigo," she conveyed quietly.

"Why? He's not due for another week," said Hisagi confused.

"Well, he's been acting weird lately."

"Weird? Weird how?"

Rukia explained that ever since they came back from the hot springs, Ichigo was becoming sleepier each day. Along silence filled her ears once she finished talking.

"Hey, Hisagi? You still there?" asked Rukia worried.

"Yeah. Uh, listen. I'll come over to your place straight after school to give him a check up. If anything happens before that, call me right away," he expressed in a worried tone.

"Thanks Hisagi," she said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>"I'm open!" shouted one of the boys to his teammates.<p>

Rukia finished tying her shoelaces before she looked up. It was gym class and the boys were playing basketball inside the gym. Since the January weather was unsuitable for the girls to run on the track, their coach had them do basic exercises on the sidelines of the basketball court.

"Rukia!" shouted a bubbly voice. The raven-haired teenager turned around and saw Orihime running towards her. She smiled at the sight of her dear friend.

"Rukia! Let's be partners!" she exclaimed happily.

"Okay," said Rukia as her friend took a hold of her hand.

The girls' coach blew her whistle and told them to start partner push-ups. Orihime held Rukia's feet down as she started the exercise.

"I wish we could go to the hot springs again, Rukia," sighed Orihime as she reminisced.

"Yeah," said Rukia, blushing as she continued her push-ups.

"I had a great time. When I went outside with Ulquiorra-kun, we watched the stars and it was so pretty!" she added giddily.

Rukia smiled at her friend.

_I'm happy for her, _she thought.

"Kurosaki-sama looks so awesome!"

Rukia stopped, midway between the exercises.

_Not again,_ she thought rolling her eyes.

"He's so great at basketball!"

"Yeah, but he kinda looks exhausted."

_Huh?_ thought Rukia, turning her attention towards Ichigo.

On the sidelines, Ichigo was breathing heavily as he rested the palms of his hands on his knees. His face was flushed and he seemed to be sweating more profusely than the other players.

"Kurosaki-kun looks like he's going to collapse," stated Orihime.

_Oh no,_ thought Rukia, fretting.

"Come on Kurosaki!" shouted one of the boys in the team. "You can rest later!'

Ichigo jogged back to the other players as he continued to breathe rapidly. After getting into position, the coach blew the whistle, allowing the game to resume. Players passed the ball to one another aggressively as they attempted to score. The ball was soon given to Ichigo, who in a flawless attempt threw it into the basket. The girls cheered in glee. The guys congratulated him with pats on the back, however, a guy on the opposing team wasn't too happy. Out of frustration, he elbowed Ichigo in the ribs with force. Ichigo groaned at the pain as he fell on his knees, coughing.

"What the hell?!" barked one of Ichigo's teammates to the opponent. "What's wrong with you?!"

Some of the teammates ganged up on the opponent as they yelled at him for his stupidity.

"Hey, Kurosaki, you okay?" asked a teammate.

Ichigo was coughing uncontrollably. As he covered his mouth, he tasted iron.

"Shit! Is that blood?!" shouted one of the boys.

Rukia and Orihime ran to Ichigo. The girls on the sidelines screamed in horror. Rukia was in shock as Ichigo continued to cough up blood. Screams, shouts, and coughing echoed through her ears.

* * *

><p>"He probably needs to rest," said the Nurse to Rukia. "He needs a doctor to examine, possibly his lungs, because I can't give a clear diagnosis."<p>

Rukia nodded despondently.

"If you know where Kurosaki-san lives, Kuchiki-san, please take him home," affirmed the Nurse. "I'm going to talk with the principle."

The nurse exited her office, leaving them alone. Ichigo laid in one of the sick beds with the covers up to his chest as he continued to breathe heavily. Rukia could never think of a moment when Ichigo looked so frail and weak. He was always so lively and energetic, but as the days continued, he was becoming so exhausted. After Ichigo collapsed, she speed dialed Hisagi and told him what happened before she entered the Nurse's office. From the other end of the line, it sounded as if the tattooed scientist went ballistic. In that moment, he said he'd be at the school as quickly as possible. Rukia clenched her fists as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

_I should have let him sleep,_ she thought as she continued to cry. _This is all my fault._

"Rukia," uttered Ichigo's raspy voice.

The teary-eyed teenager looked at him, grievously. Reaching out his hand towards hers, he grabbed it, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's okay," he muttered in a scratchy voice. "I'm okay."

His statement only brought more tears to her eyes.

"You're not okay Baka!" she shouted in both frustration and sadness.

Ichigo looked at her, surprised at her outburst.

"You coughed up blood!" she exclaimed as she continued to cry. "How can you say you're alright?! You've been sleeping your days away, you looked like you were going to collapse at gym, and now you're in the Nurse's office! Do you realize how much I worry about you! I care about you Ichigo! I lo-"

Ichigo pulled her forward towards the bed. As she landed on his chest, he held her closely as she continued to cry. The humanoid caressed her cheek and looked into her puffy eyes. As he brought her closer, he kissed her closed eyes and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Ichigo gave her a simple kiss and hugged her.

"Don't worry Rukia," he whispered. "Hisagi will fix me and everything will be alright I'm sorry I worried you."

Ichigo gave her another kiss as he held her closely.

"Aishiteru," he said softly before closing his eyes.

"Oh dear," said a voice.

Rukia turned her head to see who was at the door, expecting it to be Hisagi. Only, it wasn't. It was a rather tall man with shocking pink hair and amber eye, hidden behind square glasses. He wore a white-lab coat with white pants, white gloves, and a white shirt.

"He must have served his purpose well," said the pink haired man as he looked at the two,

Rukia blushed and carefully got off Ichigo.

"Who are you?" she asked, confused.

"You don't need to know my name," he declared rudely. "But,"

The man snapped his fingers. Instantly appearing behind him were five men, wearing Hisagi's uniform.

"We'll be taking our product back."

"What?!" exclaimed Rukia.

The band of men passed by her and grabbed a hold of Ichigo, who remained asleep as they hauled him away.

"W-Wait!" shouted Rukia to the men as they left the Nurse's office.

"Sorry Kuchiki, but your time is up," said the pink-haired man.

"What do you mean?!" she exclaimed, confused.

The man sighed.

"Honestly, do you not know what you signed up for?" he growled. "In your contract with Kurotsuchi Businesses, it states that you will have product: Humanoid Number 2 for a limited time offer. I am here to tell you that time is up," he revealed as he crossed his arms.

Rukia stood in shock.

_No, _she thought in horror._ This can't be happening._

The room began spinning in a slow, lopsided circle that Rukia had to lean forward and clutch the railing of the bed. The teenager covered her mouth to hold back the sick feeling that was forming in the pit of her stomach. Ichigo was being taken away from her and back to Kurotsuchi Business. She almost didn't even notice that the man had left the Nurse's office. At the realization of the empty room, Rukia ran into the hallway. No matter how sick she felt, _no one_ was going to take away Ichigo. He was hers and hers alone. Rukia ran through the empty hallway, as her rapid footsteps echoed off the walls. Finally, she reached the entrance. However, when she exited out of the school, there was something she did not expect to see. Outside, were the men, loading Ichigo into a white van, with the logo, "Kurotsuchi Businesses" on the side. The pink-haired man was at the trunk of the van, with his arms crossed and his face sour. Rukia could tell why, because he was arguing with the person she expected earlier. In a very heated debate was Hisagi, not wearing his uniform but black slacks and a shirt under a white lab coat. Next to him were his faithful companions, Nemu, wearing her usual gothic lolita dress, and Ulquiorra, wearing a scarf and black shirts and pants. Rukia hid behind one of the large pillars in front of the school, watching the scene.

"You can't take him away Szayel!" shouted Hisagi furious.

_Szayel? _thought Rukia as she looked at the pink-haired man. _Why does that name sound familiar?_

Szayel chuckled at Hisagi's statement, but soon the atmosphere became dark.

"Can't take him? You insignificant worm. Do you realize the data we've lost from Number 2? Being the Co-Chairman of the Humanoids Division, you should have realized what was wrong!" he retorted, angered by the tattooed man's mere existence. "Kurotsuchi-sama is also angered by your stupidity!"

_Wait a second! Szayel Aporro Granz! That's his name! I knew I heard it somewhere, _thought Rukia, mentally hitting herself.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was never seen in public, but everyone knew his name, status, and company, since he was very successful. What was also known, was that he had a 'vice president' as some would call, known by the name Szayel Aporro Granz. He was never seen in public either, but both scientists were regarded as the geniuses of the 21st century. With success pouring out of the hands, most never paid attention to their physical appearence. To consumers, what only mattered were the life-changing products they so desperately wanted. Rukia watched the men continue their bickering and realized that this might be the best time to sneak towards the van, while the other workers stood near Szayel like bodyguards. Before she could move forward, however, Nemu saw her. Her usual stoic and unemotional face, now expressed utter fear. Nemu shook her head at Rukia, in a warning for her not to come out.

"Don't tell me you think it has feelings," chuckled Szayel.

Hisagi finally lost it and punched the pink-haired man straight in the nose. Rukia heard a sickening crack and the three men tackled Hisagi to the ground. The two other men rushed to Szayel's side, helping him to his feet. As he regained his balance, Rukia saw blood dripping from his broken nose as he held it. Szayel looked at Hisagi, infuriated, but he soon smirked.

"By the way," declared the bloodied man as he pointed at Ulquiorra. "The boss wants that thing destroyed."

Nemu, Hisagi, and Ulquiorra looked at the pink-haired man in shock.

"RUN!" shouted Hisagi.

Ulquiorra did so without a second thought.

"Fools!" cursed Szayel. "Get him!"

One of the workers ran after the green-teared humanoid, disappearing from sight. Szayel barked at the remaining workers who shoved Hisagi and Nemu into the van, to drive back to the company. Once Szayel got in the car, they drove away from the high school. Rukia fell to her knees as the sickening feeling returned to her. She vomited, holding onto the railing for support.

_What just happened?_ she thought as she wiped her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER!<strong> **Don't kill me!**

**I wanted to submit this chapter before 2013, so, here ya go!**

**Until CH.15 you guys!~**


	15. The Truth is Revealed

Loving Humanoid (AU) Ch.15

Rukia paced around her house in uneasiness and fear. Men from Kurotsuchi Businesses had taken Ichigo from her and back to the company. She bit her thumb in anxiety. Who knew what they were doing to him? Szayelaporro Granz even stated that Ichigo was no longer hers. All this time she had completely forgotten that the company owned Ichigo and that she could only have him for so long.

_What am I going to do? _thought Rukia nervously.

Abruptly, the phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Rukia quickly answered it, hoping it would be Hisagi, but it wasn't. It was Orihime.

"H-Hey Orihime," she stuttered in sadness.

"Rukia how's Kurosaki-kun? Is he okay? But what about you? When you left school, you didn't look so good," said her friend, obviously worried.

Rukia remained silent as she held the phone to her ear. She felt like crying in both frustration and grief, because Ichigo was gone and she couldn't even tell her best friend about. As Orihime listened to the silence, she decided to change the subject to something of equal importance.

"Ulquiorra-kun's at my house," stated Orihime.

"What?!" exclaimed Rukia.

The last time she saw him, he was running away from a Kurotsuchi Businesses employee.

_Why would Szayel want to destroy him?_

"Wait, why is he at your apartment?" asked Rukia.

"Well, it kinda started like this," began Orihime.

* * *

><p><em>Orihime was in distress. She was worried about Rukia and Ichigo since the aftermath of gym class.<em>

Poor Kurosaki-kun. I wonder what's wrong with him? _she thought to herself. _I should go over to Rukia's place to see how she's doing.

_Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from her stomach, stopping her._

But maybe I should eat something first.

_Orihime walked over to her favorite taiyaki stand in the park. Ordering a red-bean taiyaki, she paid the lady and munched on the treat. While she was eating, she heard someone stop in their tracks. Curious, she looked behind the stand. There, out of breath, was Cifer Ulquiorra, hiding on the other side of the stand._

"Ulquiorra-kun?" _she asked confused._

_He turned at the sound of his name. He sighed in realization that it was Orihime. Yet, his ease was short lived, as the sound of footsteps became audible. Automatically, he grabbed a hold of Orihime's school shirtsleeve, almost like a scared child would to his mother. At that reaction, the bubbly teenager knew he was in trouble. Taking a hold of his hand, she led him away from the stand._

* * *

><p>"So I took him to my apartment and I'm letting him stay here for a while," said Orihime in a matter-of-factly voice.<p>

"Has he told you what's wrong?" asked Rukia, still in surprise that Orihime would let someone she barely knew into her house.

"No, no yet, but I'm not going to ask him until he wants to tell me," she responded.

Rukia heard her phone beep; alerting her that she had a second call.

"Hang on Orihime. I have another call," she stated, putting her friend on hold.

_Please let it be who I think it is!_

"Kuchiki-san?" uttered Hisagi's voice.

_Thank Kami._ "I'm here," she affirmed.

She could hear him breathe heavily on the other line, almost as if he ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry," he croaked in sadness. "I can't get to Ichigo and I've lost Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra is at Orihime's apartment, but what do you mean you can't get to Ichigo?' she asked in confusion.

"He is?!" exclaimed Hisagi in stupor, but he soon sighed in relief at the news that Ulquiorra was safe.

"Okay, I need to see you, Hime-san, and Ulquiorra to explain everything. So meet me at that cafe on Kitsune Street where you filled out that school information with Nemu," he declared quickly, as if he was in a rush.

"But aren't you on bad terms with that guy Szayel? What happened? And won't people get suspicious?" she asked as questions filled her head.

"I'll explain everything there. A friend of mine owns the cafe and he owes me a favor, so I've asked him if I could rent the whole place out for privacy," he responded. "So come ASAP!"

"Okay," said Rukia before she hanged up.

Answering her other line, Rukia told Orihime the plan.

* * *

><p>The three hurried to Kitsune Street, finally arriving at the cafe. Hisagi was right, because once they entered; the cafe was desolate except for Hisagi and Nemu. Once Nemu saw Ulquiorra, she rose from her chair and ran over to hug him. Ulquiorra stiffened slightly, but he soon returned the gesture.<p>

"Nemu-san? What's going on?" asked Orihime, still in the dark about the situation.

"Hisagi, where's Ichigo?" interjected Rukia, worried out of her wits.

"Huh?" questioned Orihime.

"Sit down first guys," he stated, motioning them towards the table.

As they took their seats, Hisagi sighed. Noticing this, Rukia knew she was in for bad news.

"Ichigo's at Kurotsuchi Businesses' headquarters," he finally conveyed in sadness. "I'm sorry Kuchiki-san, but he's going to be renewed."

Hisagi dug his hands into his hair, almost as if he wanted to rip it off his scalp. Rukia stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean 'renewed'?" she asked, not understanding his statement.

Hisagi sighed again.

"Remember when I first met you, and I told you that you would have Ichigo for a few months?" he asked.

"Yeah, and earlier today, Szayel told me that my contract had expired," she responded, grimacing at the memory.

"Because your contract has expired, Ichigo will be renewed. In order for this to make sense, it's probably best if I explain everything," he said. "Everything from the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"You know you're going to die right?" said the blond man.

Hisagi glared at his roommate, Izuru Kira.

"Shut up! Instant ramen and Vienna sausages are all I can afford!" he barked.

Hisagi Shūhei hated college debt.

_Why does education have to be so damn expensive?!_ Is what he would think as the bill became higher. He was running behind on paying fees, so the moment he got paid doing odd jobs, 85% of his payment went to his tuition. The other 15% was only enough to buy cheap food and laundry detergent.

"Seriously, chopping up those sausages and putting them in your ramen is not only disgusting, but unhealthy," responded Izuru. "You may be a genius at math and science, but you lack smarts on personal health."

"Just because you're studying for your M.D., doesn't mean you can lecture me on my health just yet," he muttered as he slurped on his noodles.

"You don't have to be a doctor to realize the amount of sodium in those foods," responded the blond roommate. "Plus I heard there was a college student who ate too much ramen and was in a coma from the sodium overload!"

"Just the news kids want to hear _Nurse_ Izuru," he snickered.

"I said I want to be a doctor now!" whined Izuru.

"Are you sure? You'd look really sexy in a nurse outfit, _Nurse_ Izuru," laughed Hisagi.

"For your information, you pervert, nurses wear scrubs!" exclaimed the roommate. "I'm so glad that this last year of undergrad is almost over so I don't have to deal with you!"

Hisagi chuckled. Izuru was so easy to tease.

"Well, I won't starve completely," stated Hisagi. "Omeda's letting me eat his leftovers."

"Don't you have any pride?" asked Izuru frowning. "You're seriously eating leftovers from that pig's plates?"

"When you're starving and swimming in college debt, you'll understand," said Hisagi, finishing the last sausage,

"Maybe the other reason people don't hire you is because you freak them out with your weird tattoos," said Izuru.

"Hey! My tattoos are awesome!" stated Hisagi.

"Why don't you just ask your uncle for some money?" asked the blond, ignoring his outburst. "The guy practically raised you, so I'm sure he'll help you out."

"I can't. He's already struggling to pay for his heart medication and asking him to help me will just make it worse for him," he answered, throwing his ramen cup away.

"Sorry about that," apologized Izuru.

"I'll figure something out Nurse Izuru," said Hisagi.

His roommate frowned.

* * *

><p>"If anyone is interested in meeting representatives of Kurotsuchi Businesses," announced a professor on the intercom. "Please come to the west wing's auditorium today."<p>

_Sounds interesting, _thought Hisagi, who was already in the west wing.

After taking a seat with other students, Hisagi listened to the representatives speak from different departments. Besides cosmetics and engineering, they had insurance, electronics, pharmacy, mechanics, and so much more as each department found cures, experimented new drugs for approval, studied diseases, invented new electronics, etc.

_No wonder the owner's rich, _thought Hisagi. _He's a genius._

At the end of the lecture, the representatives said that a lucky student would be able to start an internship, if he or she would enter the drawing. Hundreds of students wrote down their names and majors on their slips of paper and submitted them to the drawing box.

_This could be cool, _thought Hisagi as he inserted the paper into the box.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Hisagi Shūhei, the lucky winner of the Kurotsuchi Businesses internship!" announced the intercom a week after the presentation.<p>

Hisagi almost choked on his oolong tea as the announcement echoed through the campus.

"I won?!" he shouted, bewildered. "I won?!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Kurotsuchi Businesses," stated the lady at the reception desk. "Are you here for an appointment, sir?"<p>

"Uh, no, I'm here as the new intern from the University of Karakura," said Hisagi nervously.

"Ah, yes," she expressed, looking at her computer screen. "Akon-san will be with you shortly."

Hisagi was in awe at the sight of the building. He knew Kurotsuchi Businesses was a large corporation, but he didn't realize that the main building was so vast! From the outside, the edifice had to be at least 600 feet tall! Completely white with black tinted windows, it was as if it wanted to flaunt off its superiority, but at the same time, withhold its secrets from the public. Inside, was another story. Similar to the outside in color, the walls were a silver-white tint that held large advertisements of recent products from Kurotsuchi Businesses. Besides the wide first floor, a single, tube-shaped, silver elevator stood in the middle of the building. It seemed to extend hundreds of feet upwards, but Hisagi couldn't see what else it held, being near the reception desk. Abruptly, the elevator dinged, echoing across the halls. As the doors opened, a man in a white lab coat revealed himself. Cracking his neck, he walked forward to the reception desk. As Hisagi got a better look at him, he saw that the man had black hair parted to the left, beady black eyes that had bags underneath them as if he hadn't slept in days, pale skin, and a frown plastered to his face.

"You are?" he grunted, cranky.

Hisagi gulped in nervousness.

"Kid, speak up! If you're just gonna stand there, wasting my time, then leave!" he retorted, becoming frustrated with each passing second.

"Uh, I'm Hisagi Shūhei, sir!" he verbalized quickly.

The man looked at the black writing tablet in his hand.

"Intern from University of Karakura?" he judged.

"Y-Yeah," responded Hisagi.

"I'm Akon, co-chairman of the Cell and Research Department. Quit your stuttering and come with me," he declared, walking back to the elevator.

Hisagi ran towards him. As he neared the elevator, he looked up. Shocked, he saw that the elevator protracted up the same height as the building. However, surrounding the elevators were bridges extending from the loan elevator. Different bridges for different floors, making it seem like a motionless fan from below.

"Hey kid! Hurry up! This is no time to be drooling on the floor," shouted Akon from inside the elevator.

Hisagi quickly hurried inside. As the doors closed, the tattooed student realized that there was no elevator control panel. In fact, all there was on the silver walls was a single keyhole. The scientist took out a key from his pocket and placed it in the keyhole. As he turned the key, the lock clicked and suddenly, it began to glow bright neon blue. Hisagi was startled as a keyboard surfaced from the area of the keyhole.

"Keys are for security reasons. Only employees get these so nobody can break in," said Akon as he typed in the number 300 and pushed enter. The elevator moved up and kept rising for about a minute, until it dinged. As the doors opened, Hisagi saw a white bridge that extended forward, towards a room with clear doors. Through the clear doors, Hisagi could see other workers in white lab coats holding test tubes, writing reports, and typing on computers.

"This is the Biochemistry floor," stated Akon as he walked out of the elevator. "You'll be working here for the next few months."

Hisagi followed him, realizing as he exited the elevator, the clear room was not only in front of him, but all around him, extending in a circle-like shape.

_So the rooms are almost the same shapes as the building from the outside, _thought Hisagi as he saw other employees, working in the circular floor.

Above him were other bridges, extending from the elevator for the other floors.

_If this is the 300th floor, _he gulped, looking down from the bridges. _That means instant falling death and there are 300 more floors above me!_

"Oi! Intern! We don't have all day!" grunted Akon at the door of the Biochemistry department.

Hisagi rapidly walked forward. Upon entering the lab, the tattooed undergrad had to prevent his jaw from dropping. The lab was truly deceiving from the outside because in the inside, the room was herculean. Large-screened computers, machinery, test table, test tubes, orbital shakers, incubators, microscopes, Petri dishes, tanks, freezers, everything was in this white room. The employees paid no attention to the newcomer, as they were too consumed in their own work. Akon had to snap Hisagi out of his stupor, in order to give him the grand tour. Akon showed Hisagi around the entire lab. He explained that most of the employees were in the process of individual research, so work had been hectic and not many people had much sleep. Each department's head chairman was Kurotsuchi Mayuri, owner of Kurotsuchi Businesses. Given that he was the owner of the establishment, he stated he would be head chairman of each department in order to observe each project and to state new experiments to be done.

"But don't get your hopes up in meeting Kurotsuchi-sama, unless he wants to fire you," stated Akon, writing down a note on his notepad.

_Kurotsuchi-sama? Why are they addressing him as if he's some kind of lord? _thought Hisagi.

Once the tour ended, the college undergrad was seated at a table, next to a girl with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Mizuki will help you around with everything else. I have to get back to my department," he said, scratching his head. "And remember, intern. Whatever goes on in here, don't ever utter it to the public."

Akon walked off, without another word, leaving Hisagi slightly confused at his statement.

* * *

><p>Hisagi excelled greatly in the Biochemistry department, especially in genetics. His peers were so impressed by his work, that they even allowed him to co-partner with some employees in the Cell Research department. Akon usually didn't enjoy other department meddling with his work, but if it meant more help, allowing him another hour of sleep, he was fine with it. With the Biochemistry department progressing at great speed, they decided to cancel Hisagi's internship and instead, give him a paid, part-time job, which he happily accepted. Months went by and Hisagi was able to buy more food, steadily decrease his college debt, and send money to his uncle.<p>

_Could life possibly get any better? _thought Hisagi, giddily.

* * *

><p>On a summer day, it was announced that a new project was to be put in place. From what Hisagi heard, it had something to do with skin tissue. The Cell Research Division had finally created a mechanism that examined skin tissue to a large extent, becoming a temporary success. Hisagi had no idea what the mechanism was looking for in skin tissue, but it didn't bother him because the Cell Research Division didn't have a partnership with the Biochemistry Department for this experiment. At least, that was how it was for the first week. Their boss, Kurotsuchi Mayuri soon mandated that each science division had to have the mechanism in their lab.<p>

_How many were manufactured? _thought Hisagi as he observed the machine.

The mechanism was rather small. Plus, it looked similar to a small burner used in high school science labs. It was square-shaped, blue, with what looked like a scanning board on top of it, designed to resemble blue graph paper. In the front of the mechanism, were two unlighted light bulbs, one green and one red. The mechanism was also connected to the biochemistry lab's main computer. While the department had many computers, the main computer's screen was bigger than a plasma-screen TV, being six feet in size. The main computer was primarily used for receiving messages from the boss and for presenting experimentation or new projects to the other employees.

_Weird, _thought Hisagi to himself as he continued to stare at the blue mechanism.

As the days went by, the machine simply stayed in its place and the scientist continued to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Hisagi sighed at the paperwork in front of him. He had only been given three days to complete the paperwork pile and he was still only halfway done. Huffing in frustration at the enzyme kinetics in front of him, he decided to listen to his stomach rather than his brain at the moment.<p>

_I can finish these later. They're pretty easy, but I'm too hungry to concentrate!_ he thought in frustration as his stomach continued to growl.

Eating in the lab was forbidden and while all safety rules began to flash in his head, Hisagi ignored it and took a sandwich out of his bag.

"Sweet ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, mustard sandwich, come to papa!" he quietly exclaimed as he beheld the sandwich in all its glory. Hisagi chomped down on his lunch, enjoying each succulent bite.

_So good! _he thought as his stomach agreed with him.

His bliss would have continued until he heard the clattering of a pencil, dropping to the floor.

"Damn it," he whispered as he placed his sandwich on the table. "Stupid pencil."

Hisagi bent down to reach for his pencil in one hand, while his other searched blindly for his sandwich on the table. Finally, he grabbed the pencil, but his other hand touched something smooth. He heard beeping and as he rose up, he saw that his hand was on top of the blue mechanism's scanning board. The machine had already scanned his hand and as he was about to take it off, he felt a searing pain emanating from his hand. Hisagi screamed as he tried to take it off the board, but it was stuck! Almost as if it was glued on! Hisagi felt as if his skin was being torn off. He howled as he fruitlessly attempted to pull his hand off. His vision began turning white but he could see blurry images of his co-workers rushing towards him. Finally, his hand was released from the mechanism, mercifully allowing him to fall to the ground. Hisagi heaved heavy breaths as the searing pain in his hand continued. Did he dare look at it? Slowly, he moved his hand towards his eyes. He screamed at the sickening sight in front of him. The skin was completely gone from the front of his hand. Blood covered it as it twitched in pain. All he could hear was his beating heart as his vision slowly started to fade. The employees who were attempting to keep him awake and the employees who stared at the main computer screen in shock as it flashed green, disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p>When Hisagi woke up, he was in the Businesses' infirmary. His hand was numb and bandaged as he peeked a sideways glance at it. The nurses explained that two layers of his skin were completely torn off from his left hand. It would take about a month to heal and he would need to apply a liquid medication, which they prescribed to him, every night and bandage it up. Since the medication was a Kurotsuchi Businesses product, it would heal the wound quickly than most medications. They told him he couldn't feel his hand at the moment because they gave him three shots to numb the pain while he was unconscious. The nurses also told him that he had the rest of the week off, due to injury.<p>

_Damn it, _he thought as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Hisagi-san. Even though it's your day back to work, Kurotsuchi-sama wishes to see you," responded the receptionist at the front desk.<p>

"Huh?" questioned Hisagi, surprised. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, but since he wants to see you, his office is on the 600th floor," she responded.

_EH?! _screamed Hisagi in his thoughts. _Why does he want to see me?_

The tattooed employee cautiously walked towards the elevator.

_The boss only sees people if he wants to fire them! Is it because of what happened to my hand?! I doubt I'm getting a promotion after this fiasco! Plus I'm still in college! Aw shit!_

The negative thoughts continued to plague Hisagi as he punched in the numbers on the keyboard. He only became nauseous as the elevator went up to the very top floor. The elevator dinged, indicating that he had reached his destination. The doors opened, revealing the 600th floor. However, instead of a bridge greeting him, the entire floor was covered in navy blue carpet and the walls were hazel with a mahogany door. Usually, all the other floors had white walls and floors and the doors were clear so anyone could see the work being done. Not the 600th floor. It was almost as if this floor wanted to hold secrets that no one could ever find out. Hisagi cautiously walked forward and knocked on the door, lightly.

"Enter," said a voice from the room.

The student's hand shook as he reached towards the handle. As he grabbed onto the cool metal, he pushed it down, opening the door. The door revealed an office with a desk, awards and recognitions posted on the walls, file cabinets, and large windows, allowing anyone to possibly see all of Karakura below. However, in front of the window were two men, both with their backs to Hisagi. One was a rather skinny man with shocking pink hair and a lab coat while the other was a large man with something purple on his neck and blue on his head.

_Huh? _thought the part timer. The two men turned around, revealing their faces. Hisagi lost his footing and fell to the ground as he screeched at the sight. The large man had the most hideous face Hisagi had ever seen. The blue object on him was placed entirely over his head and down his shoulders, a golden mask-like contraption was wrapped around the sides of his face with large circles surrounding his ears, his face and hands were completely white, but black streaks went from his brow, down the middle of his face (save his nose) all the way down to his chin. He had menacing green eyes that went with his creepy smile, showing his teeth. The man with the shocking-pink hair was not as terrifying as the other. While his face was somewhat normal, he wore white glasses on his amber eyes, but his smile was equally creepy. These two men both gave off a not-so-welcoming atmosphere as they looked at the fallen student.

"Honestly insect, do you plan on hurting your hand again?" scoffed the alien-like man.

Hisagi had completely forgotten about his injury and winced at the pain as he held it close.

"Have a seat," justified the pink-haired man.

Hisagi carefully walked towards the seat and sat down.

_Who are they? _thought Hisagi, who felt like he was going to piss in his pants.

"You may have heard our names before," stated the glasses-wearing scientist. "I am Szayel Aporro Granz, Vice President of Kurotsuchi Businesses and this, is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, President, owner, and your boss of Kurotsuchi Businesses."

_What?! _thought Hisagi, terrified.

"If you are wondering about my face insect," stated Kurotsuchi. "It was and is only necessary for the progress of science."

Hisagi gulped.

"Now, let's get to the matter of business," spoke Szayel.

"Yes, we would like you, to be the co-chairman of a new project and division we are establishing," pronounced Kurotsuchi as his creepy smile widened.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Hisagi, almost falling off his chair.

"Given your advancements in mathematics and science," said Szayel, ignoring Hisagi. "You should be able to earn your masters and P.H.D in no less than three to four years. Afterwards, you will be able to work full time."

"Wait, hold on a second," interrupted Hisagi. "What is this project o-or division even about?"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri's grin widened.

"This new project will become known as, the Humanoids project."

"Huh?!" stated Hisagi, confused.

"As you know," divulged the odd-looking scientist. "My genius has almost dominated society with my new inventions. New experiments and products have changed the way we live and work today. While we range in products from cosmetics to medication, I want to expand our science division. Expand it to a science that will completely change our ways of life and prove that we are capable of such a success! I am going to create something close to a human!"

Hisagi stared at him in stupor.

"T-That's absurd! It's not possible!" he stated, trying to reason with the mad scientist in front of him.

"Not possible?" laughed Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "I was able to figure out that it was possible two years ago!"

Hisagi stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Two years ago, I was experimenting with rare earth elements, to see how they would react. On June 29th exactly, I combined the rare earth elements Lutetium and Gadolinium in an airtight capsule. The elements merged, creating a new element, Kurosium, named after myself. It also seemed to glow a bright baby blue and green."

_What? Is that even possible? _thought Hisagi.

"It took me a few months to test Kurosium's properties. I found out that Kurosium cannot be touched unless one uses wooden tongs, it has a high toxicity level if not exposed in an environment below 20°C (room temperature), and if doused in water, it is stable. However, I also found something equally as interesting. During that time, I was testing Kurosium on mice. When exposed, the mice died upon contact. I tested the Kurosium on mice in different ways like comparing small amounts to large amounts, crushed vs. original form, etc. One day, I put ten mice in a tank with Kurosium in its natural state, but only nine died. I studied the mouse that survived, but nothing was out of the ordinary, except that it had a strong immune system. So I tested more mice with strong immune systems and put them in the tank. They did not die. However, for some reason, the mice's skin began to peel off and attached to the Kurosium. So many mice with strong immune systems were tested and the results were the same."

"So," interjected Szayel. "We decided to test it on human skin. By taking small amounts of discarded human skin, we put it near the Kurosium. Unfortunately, it rejected each sample by incinerating it upon contact. When we finally received an employee who was willing to give some of his skin, it accepted it. We ran tests on that employee and background checks and it seemed that he had synesthesia. We realized that Kurosium only accepts skin tissue that has something particular about the human or animal. Strong immune systems and synesthesia fell under this category. The results became more successful as we used more, special, human skin tissue. Finally, when we received five grams of human skin tissue, the Kurosium reacted, accepted the skin tissue, and did something miraculous! The skin tissue merged as one and became living, instead of dead! With these results, we realized it was possible to create a living being!"

Hisagi stared at them in shock.

"Though there was something different. The data we collected from the tissue wasn't fully human. The data from a human to this new tissue was similar, but not the same. While it was not human, it was a new species! We decided on that moment, that we would create this new species and become the world's most renowned scientists and creators!"

"However," said Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "Our plan was delayed when our employee with synesthesia died in a car accident and his family had him cremated. It took another year for this project to get back in place. I had the Cell Research division create a mechanism that held Kurosium and was able to cut off skin tissue to see if the element would accept it."

"You mean-?!" blurted Hisagi in shock.

"Yes. After the mechanism was created, I asked them to make more and to have them placed in every division. Full time employees stayed late at night, trying to research possible candidates, but you touched the mechanism by accident. The machine scanned your hand and tore off two layers of your skin. When you went home, we found out that your skin was special was well.

"W-Wait! How am I special?! I don't have synesthesia or echolocation or-" rambled Hisagi.

"No, but like the tested mice, you have a strong immune system," stated Szayel.

_I do? _thought Hisagi. _Well, that does explain why I hardly get sick._

"That is why the Kurosium accepted your skin tissue," said Szayel. "Now we are back on track to creating this new species! Imagine, whatever the result looks like, will change life as we know it and expand the barriers of science!"

Hisagi stared at them as he tried to absorb all this information at once.

_New species? Impossible! This is a dark path they are walking. It will never work! But even if it does create something, who knows if the results will be good or bad. No. I can't agree to this! _he thought.

"If you become co-chairman of this project, we promise to make sure you are well off for the rest of your life," affirmed Kurotsuchi Mayuri, removing Hisagi from his thoughts. "But, if you refuse, we understand you have a college debt to pay off."

Hisagi looked at him.

"This position will give you enough money to become debt free."

_He's trying to bribe me isn't he? _thought the tattooed student. _While I wouldn't be in college debt, I refuse to be part of this sick project._

"I am also willing to help your uncle."

Hisagi looked at the scientist in shock.

"After looking through your files, I understand you have an uncle who suffered from a heart attack and now suffers from heart failure, requiring expensive medication."

"What are you trying to say?" he grunted at his boss.

"If you accept this job," said Kurotsuchi Mayuri, smiling. "I will not only provide you with significant pay, but heart medication, free of charge to your uncle."

Hisagi froze on the spot. After three minutes of silence, he glared at the two men and grunted, "I'll do it."

The scientists smiled at the response.

* * *

><p>After the decision was made, Hisagi was promoted from biochemist employee to Co-Chairman of the Humanoids Division. This information was kept secret from the public as the scientists began work on the project. Oxygen, Carbon, Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Calcium, Phosphorus, as well as many other elements, were found within the human body. Each percentage of the elements was different from each other, but always the same amount in every human. Kurotsuchi Mayuri decided that Humanoids would have twice the average amounts humans had. Once the new division had its own floor, its own equipment, as well as other employees consisting of engineers, biochemists and biologists, the project began. With all the ingredients at hand, the scientists advanced towards a cylinder tank filled with water. As Kurotsuchi, Szayel, and Hisagi watched the other scientists carefully pour the other elements and some red liquid that Hisagi did not recognize, into the tank, Hisagi winced as he saw part of his harvested skin thrown in the tank as well. Kurotsuchi Mayuri stated that the first experiment, should it fail, should only use part of the skin so that not all of it was possibly destroyed.<p>

_Damn experiment, _thought Hisagi as he glanced at the thin, white scar on his healed hand.

Finally, the last ingredient was placed in the tank. The Kurosium, in its solid state, was dropped into the water, slowly sinking down. However, before it could drop to the bottom of the tank, it stopped and began floating in the middle of the tank. The scientists stared at the tank in shock. How could the Kurosium float in its solid state?! Suddenly, the water began to bubble. The computer screens began to beep as other computers began printing papers upon papers of data. As the other scientists scrambled to gather the data, Hisagi and his bosses continued to stare at the tank with the rock. Suddenly, the other elements rose from the bottom of the tank, towards the Kurosium. The other elements in their crushed state, began swirling around the Kurosium at such a speed, that Hisagi barely missed his skin tissue fly in there. The Kurosium absorbed the crushed elements within itself, but for some reason, it left the skin tissue on top of itself. The three scientists stared at the element in its moment of rest. Then, without warning, the skin began to encase itself around the Kurosium. It was replicating itself! And at advanced speed no less! As the skin continued to duplicate itself, the wall of flesh became bigger. It also became harder. Soon, the flesh was becoming straighter and...curvier?! A body was forming! Limbs were beginning to take shape as the body became bigger. Arms, legs, chest, head?! A face was forming! Beginning with a thin mouth that was created, a nose sprouted out, and soon eyelids formed! Eyebrows soon followed. Small black dots formed on the creation's head, and Hisagi realized that they were small hairs! The little hairs began to grow until they covered the entire head. However, it didn't stop there. The hair continued to grow. Soon it went past the shoulders, down to the waist, all the way down to the bottom of its rear end. The creation in the tank now had a full head of hair! As the skin finally began to smooth out, the creation, with its eyes closed, automatically began to move its legs up towards its chest, where Hisagi was too shocked to be embarrassed to realize that the creation had breasts. It soon wrapped its arms around its legs, developing itself in the fetal position. Here, the creation in the tank was complete. Kurotsuchi Mayuri smiled. Hisagi, as well as the other scientists, were in stupor.

"We'll don't just stand there like idiots!" yelled Szayel. "Read the data on this creation!"

The other scientists scrambled towards the computer and monitors, but Hisagi stayed in his spot.

"Sir!" shouted a scientist. "The data reads that there are organs, active organs, within this specimen!"

"Blood pressure reads normal!" piped another. "Brain activity as well!"

"Sir," squeaked another scientist. "It's breathing!"

"There's strong bone density,"

"Flexible muscles!"

"Sir, it's female!"

"But sir, it has a uterus, but it is lacking ovaries!"

"Kurotsuchi-sama, there is also something phenomenal! The creation has no heart!"

"Kurotsuchi-sama and Granz-sama, the Kurosium seems to be in place of the heart! Not only that, the Kurosium seems to have formed valleys, similar to the chambers of the heart, allowing the blood to flow through and out to the veins!"

Shouts continued to throw themselves across the room about the creature in the tank's anatomy. Finally, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, with his sadistic smile, said, "This is unparalleled! This new creation, the humanoid, is the first in its existence! I shall call her Kurotsuchi Nemu! For she has my blood running through her body! She shall be my daughter!"

"Yes, Kurotsuchi-sama!" stated all the scientists at once.

Hisagi didn't say anything. He simply touched the glass of the tank as he continued to stare, stupefied, at the girl in the tank.

* * *

><p>The day Kurotsuchi Nemu was taken out of the tank, more tests were performed on her. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Szayel, and Hisagi observed, but Hisagi kept his distance as he watched. In truth, he was both scared and disgusted with the girl sitting in the chair. The creation, or Nemu, simply stared at the ground. She never spoke and her face remained stoic.<p>

_Does she even know what's going on? _thought Hisagi.

As testing continued, it was discovered that Nemu had full use of her five senses, she was able to walk, but it was not known if she could speak. They asked her simple questions, but she never responded.

"She won't even respond if we ask her to raise her hand in a yes or no answer," stated a scientist to Kurotsuchi and Szayel.

"Hmm, interesting," stated the ugly scientist as a smile curved on his face. "Besides senses and speech, is she able to have full use of her nociceptors?"

"Nociceptors, Kurotsuchi-sama?" asked the scientist.

The alien-like scientist walked forward to his 'daughter.'

_Don't tell me he's-_

Hisagi didn't finish as he watched, in horror, as Kurotsuchi Mayuri slapped Nemu, echoing across the lab. Nemu fell off the chair she was sitting on, and onto the floor. Her hand clutched her cheek as her eyes widened. She breathed heavily through her nose, exposed to this new feeling.

"Well, at least we know she does," stated Szayel, smiling. "Also mark that the humanoid does not have congenital analgesia."

* * *

><p>At about six at night, the employees left the lab, but anyone who was willing to stay overtime to study the humanoid was acceptable. Hisagi was the only one who volunteered. Nemu was kept in a white room with a bed, a one-way mirror, and a security camera. It looked so dull, almost like a solitary confinement prison cell. Nemu was sitting on her bed, with her feet touching the ground as she stared at them. When the door opened, she looked up.<p>

"Hi," said Hisagi as he closed the door quietly behind him.

The humanoid brought her attention back to her feet. Her long black hair flowed down the back of her white patient's outfit that she had been wearing since she got out of the tank, onto the bed.

"How are you?" he asked cautiously as he walked towards her.

The girl remained silent.

"Yeah," he nervously chuckled as he now stood in front of her.

Realizing she wasn't going to look at him, he bent down, eye level to her. She moved her vision away from her feet and faced the one-sided mirror. Hisagi looked at her cheek and realized she had a purple bruise. It was the marking his boss gave her when he slapped her. Hisagi moved his hand forward to touch her cheek, but her eyes widened and rapidly, she scrambled back to the wall. Her hands covered her face as well as her hair. As the co-chairman looked at her, she resembled that of a terrified child. Hisagi instantly felt disgusted with himself. How could he fear something, no, someone, or be disgusted with this scared little girl? Hisagi rummaged through his suitcase and found a half empty water bottle and tissue. He gently wet the tissue and held it in his hand. Slowly, he moved towards her. The scared humanoid breathed heavily.

"Don't worry," whispered Hisagi, gently. "I won't hurt you."

Carefully, he touched her hand and held it. He rubbed it softly, attempting to calm her down. The girl peeked at him and slowly let her other hand fall down. Hisagi carefully moved some of her hair behind her ear so he could see her injured cheek. Gently, he placed the wet tissue on the bruise as she winced. Slowly, she started to calm down at the coolness of the water. Hisagi took her other hand and put it on the tissue so she could hold it. She did as predicted. Suddenly, Hisagi held her in a close embrace as he shook.

"I'm sorry," he said as he held the shocked humanoid. "I'm so sorry Nemu-chan."

* * *

><p>"Nemu-chan!" exclaimed Hisagi happily as he burst into her room. "Look what I got for you!"<p>

Nemu was sitting on her bed; staring at the crayons Hisagi had given her. Previously, she was amazed at the yellow in her hand, but when Hisagi came in, she turned her attention towards him. It had been months since her creation. Hisagi was now in grad school, trying to achieve his P.H.D, but he continued working for Kurotsuchi Businesses. Each day, he worked/played with Nemu, almost like a big brother or father would. Almost every day, he also brought her small gifts like crayons, paper, stickers, etc. Nemu had developed a bond only with him and no other scientist, not even her 'Father.'

"I got you a new book!" stated the Co-Chairman happily as he got on the bed. "It's the adventures of Momotaro!"

Nemu smiled and quickly got on Hisagi's lap.

"Oof! Nemu-chan, let's remember you're not exactly small!" He grunted as the humanoid made herself comfortable on his lap.

She looked at him with big, bright eyes.

"Aww fine! Who can resist those cute eyes of yours!" he chuckled. "Now let's start! A long, long time ago..."

* * *

><p>As the days turned into weeks, which soon became months, and in a blink of an eye, became two years, Nemu had shown so much progress. She was able to read advanced Japanese literature, write Kanji and Haikus, speak perfectly, solve advanced calculus equations, and with flexible muscles and thick bone density, she was able to do gymnastics perfectly without any practice. Hisagi, who surprised everyone by finishing his P.H.D in those two years, was now a full time employee at Kurotsuchi Businesses. He continued to workplay with Nemu by studying and recording her progress and continued to praise her everyday. Nemu was deemed 'perfect.' The first humanoid, a new species, was perfect. However, perfection came with a price. Eleven months after Nemu's 'birth,' she started becoming sleepier and sleepier. Sometimes she could not wake up. It became worse when she felt so exhausted that she fell over and started coughing up blood. Tests were run on her and it was discovered that the Kurosium in her body was decreasing in energy. Without energy active Kurosium in her body, just like a heart, if it stopped, she would 'cease functioning,' as it was referred to. The information was sent straight to the President and Vice President. After two hours of thought and research, Kurotsuchi Mayuri decided that Nemu would be given a replacement Kurosium. There was, however, an issue. While they could set a room temperature below 20°C, receive a new Kurosium doused in water, and have scientists wear radiation suits for safety, there was the issue if Nemu's body would accept or reject the Kurosium. However, Hisagi's worries soon vanished when the surgery was a success. Nemu only had her Kurosium replaced twice out of the 24 months of her existence. While Hisagi was happy that Nemu was fine, there were a few things he wished for. He wished that the scientists, especially Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Szayel would treat her with more respect, he wished that he could visit her without having to run required tests on her, but most of all, he wished that Kurotsuchi Mayuri would allow her to go outside. Nemu had never seen the outside world in two years. The only world she knew of consisted of the lab and her white room. Hisagi knew that if he simply asked his boss, the answer would be shot down. So, after rehearsing several times and having data to back up his proclamation, on the third year, he went to his boss and asked if Nemu could go outside. He stated that if he wanted the project to really fly, they needed to see if the public noticed anything different about her. Also, with outside knowledge, Nemu might give better results in her mannerisms and ways of thinking. After a few moments of silence, Kurotsuchi Mayuri stated that she could go, but Hisagi would have to go with her and collect data on her presence.

* * *

><p>So the day finally came when Nemu was allowed to be out of the lab. Hisagi wore jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. With Nemu, however, he questioned the outfit that was given to her.<p>

_That alien may claim to be her father, but this is too much! _thought Hisagi as he stared at Nemu.

Nemu was wearing a long sleeve, black gothic lolita dress. It had layers of frills on the skirt as well as the sleeves. With a black ribbon choker on her neck and a white undershirt covering below her neck with black buttons, she looked like a walking doll.

_She may look cute, but I'm not sure any normal 'dad' would let their daughter wear this, _thought Hisagi, cursing Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Is something wrong Hisagi-san?" asked Nemu, curiously.

Hisagi smiled and said, "Nah, Nemu-chan. I'm good."

The two were at the glass doors of the Business, looking at what was held outside.

"Ready Nemu-chan?" asked Hisagi, with his hand at the door.

Nemu nodded. The doors opened, allowing a spring breeze to greet the humanoid. Nemu breathed in the fresh air, filling her senses. Cautiously, she took a step forward, onto the concrete with her black shoes. Nemu looked around. What she had only seen in pictures now surrounded her. Trees, buildings, cars, roads, everything. Hisagi washed Nemu as she looked in amazement.

"Come on Nemu-chan. We have a lot more to see," said Hisagi smiling.

Nemu was in awe at the outside world. Hisagi led her down almost every road, showing her stores, parks, lakes, and food stands. Eventually, Hisagi took her to a ramen shop, where they both ate ramen with green onions and ham. Nemu devoured her bowl as Hisagi slurped his.

"Free tempura for the pretty lady?" asked the ramen shop owner.

Nemu put her bowl down and nodded as the shop owner dropped it in her bowl. Hisagi overheard whispers from the ramen shop as well.

"Oh, what a pretty girl!"

"Wow, she's hot!"

"Is she cosplaying?"

_Well, at least it's good attention, _thought Hisagi, peeking a glance at the humanoid. _Most of the comments are pretty normal. But I'll kill that bastard that called her hot!_

Their final destination was the park. Hisagi sat on the bench while Nemu walked around the Sakura trees.

_Overall, a success, _thought Hisagi as he stared at the sky. _No one thought she was anything out of the ordinary._

The scientist turned his attention towards Nemu. She was staring at the Sakura trees as petals fell down. Nemu smiled happily in bliss. Hisagi grinned at the scene in front of him.

_It was worth it, _he thought happily.

* * *

><p>With Nemu as a success, Kurotsuchi Mayuri stated that the Humanoid Division would begin a new project. When the humanoids are released to the public, two subunits would be incorporated. The Lover Department and the Labor Department. Hisagi almost choked on his coffee when he heard the first sub unit's name. The Lover Department would contain humanoids made for physical pleasure and the Labor Department would contain humanoids created for manual labor. Kurotsuchi Mayuri stated that many customers would pay for a lover humanoid to fulfill their sexual desires and the labor humanoids would be purchased for construction workers or other labor jobs that companies could buy, without having to pay their employees or worry about injury. Hisagi hated the idea. If more humanoids were created for these two purposes, then the humanoids would be seen as nothing more than machines made for people to play with.<p>

"Sir, I seriously believe that selling humanoids is a bad idea," stated Hisagi to Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"You do realize that this is the reason they were created, insect?" Responded Kurotsuchi, as he ignored the young scientist by looking through files. "Horses were used for transportation for hundreds of years, dogs and cats are used as domesticated pets, and cows for feeding purposes. Species that are not human are used by humans."

"Sir, after studying Nemu for almost three years, I know that she is capable of more than book smarts and orders given to her. Sir, she is capable of human emotions!" defended Hisagi.

"Nonsense. If that were true, why does she continue to keep a stoic face? Human beings are the only known species capable of human emotions. Animals do not have them and neither do insects. So why should humanoids posses such things? They may look human, but they are not human. What sets us apart from them is not only the increased amounts of elements in their bodies, but also the rock in their chest," declared the ugly scientist.

"But sir-"

"They are not human and therefore, should not be treated as such," interrupted his boss. "As of now, we will begin on Humanoid Number 2."

Hisagi was removed from his boss' office before he could cause more havoc. The tattooed scientist was frustrated with himself. Not only did he feel stupid that he couldn't convince his boss to stop the project, but he also felt pained that another humanoid would be created.

_What will happen to this one? _thought Hisagi as he rubbed his temple.

* * *

><p>"This time we're going to try something a little different," said Szayel to the employees. "We're going to throw in a microchip with the ingredients."<p>

The employees bowed, obeying the Vice President's command.

"A microchip? Why a microchip?" asked Hisagi, weirded out by the statement.

"Perhaps," said Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "With this small microchip, it might give the humanoid instant information and it will be able to learn faster than the other one."

Hisagi clenched his fists when he heard his boss refer to Nemu as 'the other one.' Hisagi held back as he watched the scientists pour the elements, blood, part of his skin, a small microchip, and finally the rock, into the water-filled tank. Hisagi hoped the creation of a humanoid was a one-time miracle, but he was mistaken. In less than a minute, the process began. With the floating rock and revolving elements, the skin began to replicate itself. Only this time, as the limbs began to grow, Hisagi noticed that they were more toned and muscular than Nemu's arms and legs. In fact, even the chest was toned.

_It's male, _thought Hisagi as he observed the evolving humanoid.

As its facial features began to even out, its hair, like Nemu's grew super long (reaching below its bottom) was black. The humanoid male automatically wrapped itself in the fetal position when its 'birth' was complete. The scientists read the data aloud, stating that everything was normal and like Nemu, the male was infertile. As a bonus, the microchip seemed to have planted itself in the middle of the brain.

"Perhaps humanoids cannot procreate," whispered Szayel to Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"We might have to prove this with more humanoids to come," responded Kurotsuchi.

Hisagi looked at the boy in the tank.

_I wonder what we'll name this one? _thought the tattooed scientist.

Hisagi's thoughts were interrupted when the computer screen began blinking. Turning his attention towards it, he realized it said 'Eject.'

"EJECT?!" shouted Hisagi, bewildered.

"Who pushed the eject button?!" shouted Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"I'm sorry!" piped a scientist.

"You despicable insect! Do you realize what you have-"

The tank's water began to bubble and soon, a door at the bottom of the tank opened, spitting out the humanoid along with gallons of water. Hisagi rushed to the humanoid on the ground and turned him over on his back. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

"You insignificant worm!" shouted Szayel to the scientist, who had released the humanoid. "The humanoid needs at least a day in the tank before being ejected! This one might be dead!"

Hisagi was freaking out. Not only was the humanoid released prematurely, but it looked like his hair was changing color!

"The early exposure to oxygen must be the reason its hair is changing color! It's turning orange!" shouted Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Hisagi saw that the orange had finally reached the top of the humanoid's spiky hair. Helplessly, Hisagi began to perform CPR, by continuously pressing down on the humanoid's chest. After about forty compressions, he thought about giving up, but he suddenly felt the humanoid twitch. Hisagi performed twenty more compressions until finally, the humanoid began coughing up water. He clenched his fists as he breathed heavily. Hisagi removed his lab coat and wrapped it around the naked humanoid. All the scientists in the room stared at the tattooed scientist and humanoid in shock. It survived. The orange-haired creation rapidly began to move his amber eyes around, as it took in his surroundings. Hisagi petted the humanoid's long orange hair, as if to congratulate him on surviving.

* * *

><p>"Nemu-chan, this is your new baby brother," said Hisagi as he presented the male.<p>

The scientists decided to perform tests the next day. For now, they gave the orange-haired humanoid patient's clothes and he would remain in the white room with Nemu. Nemu smiled and neared her little brother. He stared at her curiously. Nemu touched his long orange hair and smiled.

"Are you sure he's not my baby sister?" giggled Nemu.

Hisagi chuckled.

"Yeah, we have to do something about his hair," he said.

The orange-haired humanoid looked at them, confused.

"What is his name?" asked Nemu.

"Actually, he doesn't have one," muttered the scientist. "Kurotsuchi said he would be referred to as #2."

Nemu frowned.

"Yeah, it irks me too," he responded.

"Why don't we give him one?" she asked innocently.

"Well, we'll give him a temporary one for now," said Hisagi.

Nemu chuckled as she said, "How about 二 (Ni)?

"Ni?" asked Hisagi, confused.

Nemu held up two fingers.

"Oh! Ni!" chuckled Hisagi. "Sure thing."

"Little one," said Nemu to the confused humanoid. "For now on, we shall call you Ni."

* * *

><p>'Ni' as Hisagi and Nemu referred to him as, had tests run on him the next day. Unlike Nemu however, when asked simple questions, he would raise or lower his hand in yes or no questions.<p>

"It must be the microchip. It's helping him learn faster," stated one of the scientists performing tests on him.

Ni's long hair was cut later on that day, now becoming a short spiky orange. Some of the scientists questioned if someone was willing to buy an odd-haired humanoid. After hearing that statement, Hisagi realized that he had forgotten Ni was to be sold. He felt horrible and even worse when he broke the news to Nemu. Her eyes widened and began to glisten as she looked at Ni. Soon, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Hisagi never thought he would see or wish to see Nemu cry. Tears continued to fall down her shocked face, that it almost made him want to cry. Nemu usually had a stoic face and to see her smile was heaven for the scientist. He never wanted to make her cry. Suddenly, Hisagi saw Ni move his hand forward. The orange-haired humanoid touched the bottom of his sister's eye, catching a tear on his thumb. He looked at it in curiosity and Nemu stared at the tear as well. Ni looked back at her and wiped both her eyes. Nemu thrust herself forward and hugged her little brother. Ni laid on his bed, frozen. However, he soon wrapped his arms around her. Hisagi sighed in sadness and frustration.

_Why does it have to be like this?_

* * *

><p>"Hisagi-san!" piped a scientist, fretting.<p>

"Hm?" muttered Hisagi, finishing off his sprinkled donut.

"We can't find Kurotsuchi Nemu!"

The tattooed scientist almost choked on his donut.

"What?!"

"We've searched everywhere, but we can't find her!"

Ni, who was sitting on a chair while other scientists performed tests on him, looked at his co-creator, confused.

"Uh, don't worry creation. Nothing's wrong-"

"Insect!"

Hisagi cringed at the sound of his boss' angry voice. Hisagi knew he was pissed now that he lost his 'daughter.' Turning around, ready to face his anger, he opened his eyes. The scene in front of him, however, shocked him. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was holding Nemu by the neck. His boss looked infuriated as he threw Nemu to the floor. Nemu raised her head up and Hisagi almost felt his vision go red. Nemu had a blackened eye, a split lip, and blood coming out of her mouth. Hisagi rushed towards her.

"This bitch actually believes she can convince me?! Who does she think created her? Who is the one who graciously replaces her Kurosium? Yet she believes she has the audacity to be greedy and demand that Number 2 be kept for her own selfish reasons, rather than to be sold?!" yelled Kurotsuchi Mayuri as he gave Nemu a hard kick in the back.

Hisagi was about to attack his boss, but someone beat him to it. A flash of orange rushed past him and punched Kurotsuchi Mayuri's face. Hisagi watched in shock as Ni continuously punched his boss mercilessly. Several scientists rushed towards the humanoid, attempting to pull him off their boss, but Ni was too strong and pushed them off. It wasn't until a scientist with a white cloth, lathered in a knockout drug, covered Ni's nose, rendering him unconscious. Hisagi held Nemu closely as the other scientists dragged Ni away. Kurotsuchi Mayuri spat out some blood and a tooth. He smiled maniacally as he watched the humanoid being dragged away. Slowly, he rose up from the floor, trying not to lose his balance.

"Interesting. Write down that it attacks when provoked," responded the alien-like scientist.

Hisagi glared at his boss as he left the room. The other scientists deemed Ni to be locked in the white room until further notice. Hisagi treated Nemu's injuries in that room later in the day.

"Why did you do that Nemu-chan?" he asked as he finished stitching her lip.

Nemu kept a poker face, but her attention shifted to her sleeping brother, in his bed that she had moved next to hers. Her hand roamed through his orange locks.

"I didn't want to lose him," she responded.

Hisagi sighed as he looked at the two.

_Why do we have to sell Ni?_

* * *

><p>"Nee-san, what are you reading?" asked the orange-haired humanoid.<p>

"A manga called Death Note, Ni-kun," responded Nemu to her younger brother.

It had been a year since Ni's creation. Ni, in many scientists opinion, showed faster results in less than a few months compared to Nemu. The microchip implant as a success. With data overflowing the folders, Kurotsuchi Mayuri stated that the next humanoids would have microchips as well. As an added note, with Ni's rapid advancement, he was now ready to be auctioned. However, since Ni was the first humanoid in the Lover department, he would first be given to a willing female, who would answer a questionnaire of qualities she found attractive in a man. Once she submitted the questionnaire, the qualities would be embedded into the microchip for him to follow. This female participant would only have Ni for a limited time, i.e. 11 months. If he was a success, more lover humanoids were to be created. If he was a failure, tests would have to restart from Step 1. Surprisingly, Nemu was ordered to go out and find a willing participant. As a precaution, Nemu would appear to be selling Kurotsuchi products and she was told not to reveal too much information about the humanoids. Nemu didn't want to do this. She loved her brother dearly and wished to continue their nights reading or drawing, but she had no choice. Wearing a simple black dress with her hair braided and a handbag full of Kurotsuchi products, Hisagi led her out.

"Don't stay out too late. I don't want any weirdos attacking you," he said concerned.

Nemu bowed, "Don't worry Hisagi-san. I know how to defend myself after reading that self defense book you gave to Ni-kun," she said, smiling.

"Just be careful," he said as he ruffled her hair.

Nemu left the building. She stilled remembered the route Hisagi took her the first time she went out. This would be the second time she would be out of the building. She felt sad that Ni hadn't been out of the lab and would only be able to, once he was given away. Nemu continued to appear with a stoic face even though conflicted feelings were running through her head. Before she could even notice what was going on, she bumped into a lady. It was the perfect opportunity to convince her about purchasing Ni, but Nemu did not like the lady. The woman huffed in frustration at the humanoid, saying she ruined her make-up. To fix her blunder, Nemu asked if she would like to buy cosmetics from Kurotsuchi Businesses. The woman's face lit up and she complied. As soon as she left, Nemu was glad her baby brother wasn't going to be sold to that witch.

_Don't worry Ni-kun, _thought Nemu as she walked. _I'll find a good person for you._

Nemu's statement was easier said than done. Five women out of the whole day either acted like her first customer or they weren't interested in any products whatsoever. Nemu sighed and decided to sit down on a park bench. The Sakura trees were in season again, just like the last time. Watching the trees, she noticed that there was a couple, cuddling under one. In fact there seemed to be a lot of couples out today.

_What's today's date? _thought Nemu. _February 12th, right?_

That meant almost two days until Valentine's Day.

_I believe Hisagi-san said that the holiday is a couple's holiday. And if I remember correctly, girls give chocolate to their friends and boyfriends. Strange holiday._

Nemu looked around, with her vision still being greeted by couples.

_I can't ask any of these girls if they would be interested in a lover, _thought Nemu, sighing.

Yet, out of the corner of her eye, barely missing her, Nemu saw her. A lone high school girl, walking into the park. Nemu noticed that she was short in size, had black hair that extended to her shoulders, and she had amethyst eyes, big and bright. She looked slightly annoyed and frustrated as she walked past the couples with her grocery bag. Yet, there was something about her that Nemu couldn't name. Something that seemed to shine within her, saying that she could be trusted.

"Is anything wrong Miss?" asked Nemu to the high schooler.

The amethyst-eyed girl turned to see who was talking to her.

"Oh no ma'am. I'm okay," she responded reassuringly.

_A kind response for once, _thought Nemu, remembering her other rude customers.

"Are you sure Miss?" asked the humanoid.

"Yes, I'm quite sur-"

One of the tree branches behind the girl cut a hole in her shopping bag, causing all of her cooking supplies to fall out.

"Aw man," whinnied the high schooler, facepalming.

_Quite clumsy, _thought Nemu.

"Here, let me help you Miss," she said as she bent down to pick up the fallen contents.

"Thank you," said the petite girl as she bent down.

As Nemu helped her store her groceries in her schoolbag, she noticed that the cooking supplies were meant for baking chocolate.

_Oh dear, perhaps she has a boyfriend, _thought Nemu, despondently. _I don't believe I'll be able to ask her now._

"Thank you Miss, uh-" stuttered the girl, not knowing the humanoid's name.

"Nemu. Kurotsuchi Nemu," she responded stoically.

It wasn't until a second later that she realized she shouldn't have told the teenager her full name. Kurotsuchi Mayuri had no family records released to the public and stating that her surname was Kurotsuchi, caused her to mentally slapped herself for her stupidity.

"Kurotsuchi. As in Kurotsuchi Businesses that sells almost all types of products from make-up to cars?!" exclaimed the raven-haired girl on stupor.

_Oh dear, _thought Nemu, freaking out. _Maybe it's best if I simply answer with the truth rather than deny it._

"Yes Miss. Kurotsuchi Mayuri is my father," she said with an indifferent face.

"Oh my goodness, it's an honor Kurotsuchi-sama!" said the high schooler, fumbling with her bag as she bowed.

"Thank you Miss," said Nemu stoically.

_I must change the subject quickly._

"Are you going to make chocolate for your boyfriend?" she asked.

The statement seemed to catch the girl off guard.

"Huh?" she said.

"Well, I noticed that your shopping bag contained chocolate and baking supplies."

"Oh no. Not really," she answered, slightly despondent.

_Perhaps she wishes to give chocolate to a boy or maybe she's having troubles with her boyfriend, _thought Nemu. _Maybe she is not meant to have my brother._

"Oh, okay. But would you be interested in these new beauty products that will capture any man's heart?" asked Nemu with a straight face, holding advertisement fliers from her bag.

_Perhaps I can mend the relationship._

"Uh, no thank you," she said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? We have vitamins that make your hair grow longer and pills that help your breasts get bigger," she responded by taking the products out of her bag.

_Hisagi-san told me most men prefer bigger physical aspects in women._

"Uh, no. I think I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you," said the girl trying to leave.

_I might get in trouble with Kurotsuchi-sama if I don't sell at least one more product._

"Wait ma'am! Isn't there anything you would really want?" asked Nemu.

The girl huffed and said, "Fine, I want a boyfriend."

The girl must have realized her mistake because her face turned from annoyed to embarrassed. Nemu knew in that moment, that this girl was perfect for her brother.

"Oh. Well consider it done ma'am," said Nemu as she put her other products away in the bag.

"Huh?" questioned the high school girl.

Nemu took out the small business card with the private website for the survey and gave it to her.

"Go to this website and you'll find what you're looking for," she said bowing.

As the amethyst-eyed girl read the card, Nemu quickly ran away, back to Kurotsuchi Businesses. When she returned, she told Hisagi that she gave the card to a high school girl.

"A high schooler?!" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she responded bluntly.

"I'm not sure if we're supposed to entrust Ni to a high schooler, but she was the only one interested in a lover," he said shrugging. "The only thing we have to worry about is if she'll take this survey seriously. For now, good work Nemu-chan," he stated.

Nemu gave him a small smile, before returning to the white room. Hisagi sighed as he sat down on his chair.

_Kurotsuchi didn't want to name Ni and he even said the customer might name him, _thought Hisagi as he stared at the ceiling. _If this girl gets him, she better not give him a plain name._

* * *

><p>The next day, Hisagi and the other scientists reviewed the results the girl filled out on the survey. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia. Her wishes in a man were all listed on the screen, so Ni was seated next to the large computer.<p>

"Good thing she typed in orange hair creation Ni," stated Hisagi as he attached a wired cap to the humanoid's head. "Otherwise, we'd have to dye your hair."

Ni snorted.

"This cap is going to program the qualities into that microchip in your brain," affirmed the tattooed scientist as he walked to the keyboard.

_Plus I added an extra quality for her enjoyment, _he thought, smiling pervertedly. _He was created to be the perfect lover._

"Is this gonna hurt?" asked Ni, trying to look at the wired cap on his head.

Nemu stood beside her brother, looking at the co-creator, concerned.

"Well, you might feel a little shock, but don't worry. The qualities going into the microchip take no more than a minute!" he said, trying to calm down both humanoids.

Hisagi typed in three codes, allowing a progress bar to appear on the screen. Ni felt himself blank out for a moment until a sudden shock brought him back to his senses.

"Ow," he said as he rubbed head.

"See. Barely even took 30 seconds," stated Hisagi as he took the wired cap off Ni.

"Does it hurt, Ni-kun?" asked Nemu, with worry etched on her face.

"No, I'm fine Nee-san," he said, not wishing to worry his sister.

"Those qualities won't kick in until you're delivered to Kuchiki Rukia, Creation Ni," said Hisagi, walking back to the keyboard.

When he came back, he held a small piece of tape in his fingers.

"This is a synthetic body heat sensor, creation," said Hisagi as he showed him the small piece of tape. "When I put this on your bottom lip, it will painlessly sink in."

"Why do I need it co-creator?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, when we send you to Kuchiki Rukia's house, you're going to be asleep. You'll only wake up when she kisses you. When she does, the tape will implant her body heat into the microchip so you'll recognize her as your lover."

"Okay," responded the orange-haired humanoid as his co-creator put the tape on his bottom lip.

"I'm surprised you're perfectly calm with this," said the scientist.

_Then again, he hasn't fully retained human emotions like Nemu, _he thought as he watched the tape dissolve.

"Now that that's done, no more testing today!"

Nemu squeezed Ni's hand and led him to their white room.

"Let's finish reading **The Sign of Four**, Ni-kun. Before you...have to leave," whispered Nemu somberly.

Ni gave his older sister a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Kurotsuchi-sama said these two injections need to be administered to the humanoid," stated a scientist holding two shots.<p>

It was the day Ni was to be delivered to Kuchiki Rukia, and Hisagi was listening to the messenger scientist his boss sent him. As Hisagi looked at the injections, he noticed that one was a bright blue, while the other was a bright purple.

"The blue injection needs to be administered first because it puts the humanoid in a state of rest. The purple injection needs to be administered last and most importantly, in the temple."

"Wait. Why?" interrupted Hisagi.

"The purple injection will erase its memories from the lab. We need this as a precaution just in case it begins to talk about classified information about the Humanoids Division," stated the scientist as he gave the shots to Hisagi.

"So he just forgets everything?" asked Hisagi, shocked.

"Yes, why?"

"W-Well, I'm just wondering if we administer the second one, will it affect his memories on language and mannerisms?" covered up Hisagi.

"It still has the microchip in its brain, so it shouldn't forget," said the scientist.

"Alright," responded Hisagi.

When the scientist left, Hisagi pocketed the blue injection and hid the purple one behind his hand. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the security cameras positions and the other scientists, too absorbed in their own work. Carefully, he walked over to the sink and turned it on. As he placed his hands in the water, from behind his hand, he quickly ejected the purple liquid into the water, draining it away. Once he disposed the needle, the bell rang, indicating that it was one in the afternoon, aka, lunch break. Once the other scientists left, Hisagi quickly ran to the white room.

"Guys," he said as he opened the door. "I need you out, now."

The humanoids exited their room and followed the tattooed scientist. Hisagi took out a large cardboard box that read Kurotsuchi Products and dragged it to the corner of the lab, where the security cameras couldn't see them.

"Is this what I get into?" asked Ni, staring at the large cardboard box.

"Yeah. I want you in there now because if I wait until the other scientists get back, I would have to do something I don't want to do," said Hisagi.

_The manual and certificate are already in there, and, oh wait._

"I can't have you leaving in a patient's outfit, creation. So, I'm giving you a pair of my jeans," he said, handing him clothing from a bag.

Ni quickly slipped into the pants and took off the patient's clothing.

"Nemu-chan, in this letter, write a thank you card to Kuchiki Rukia. Give her instructions and tell her we'll come to her house on a few days to check on him. Oh, and tell her I added an extra quality for free," said the scientist as he handed her a letter and envelope.

Nemu quickly began to write as Ni placed himself within the box.

"We'll come see you in a few days creation. Until then, don't reveal anything about us or the Humanoids Division to Kuchiki Rukia. Act like you're new to the world," said Hisagi as he prepared the blue injection. "Plus, she might give you a new name."

Ni nodded. Nemu, who had finished writing, sealed the envelope and handed it to her little brother.

"Ni-kun," said the elder sister as she stroked his hair for the last time. "Don't worry. I know this girl is the one for you."

Ni looked at her, slightly confused.

"I'm going to miss you little one," she whispered as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Ni gave her a small smile.

"I'll see you soon, Nee-san," he said.

Hisagi bent down to the floor and carefully inserted the blue liquid into the Ni's arm.

"See ya, Ni," said the scientist, before the humanoid fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>After three days since Ni's delivery, meeting Kuchiki Rukia (who had renamed him Ichigo), the results of progression were accounted for. To Hisagi, Kuchiki Rukia was trustworthy, even though he had to tell her a few lies about the humanoids. Somehow, he also managed to convince his boss to allow Nemu to go with him.<p>

"Hisagi-san," said a scientist. "Kurotsuchi-sama and Granz-sama want to begin the process for the next humanoid!"

"What?!" exclaimed Hisagi. "It's only been three days since we've released Ichi- I mean, Number 2 out of the lab."

"Kurotsuchi-sama says since we've released a male humanoid for results, it is only fitting that we create a female for the lover department for results as well."

_It's still too fast. What the hell is he thinking? _thought Hisagi. _This project is developing faster than anticipated._

* * *

><p>"We are running out of your skin tissue, insect," stated Kurotsuchi Mayuri as the other scientists began filling the tank.<p>

"With all due respect sir," said Hisagi, holding back his irritation. "Are you sure we should be creating a third humanoid this quickly, when Number 2 has only been out of the lab for a few days?"

"We will be receiving results from the female participant. If we wish to create both male and female lover humanoids, we need results from both," said the hideous scientist. "Moreover, quit fretting. In science, you have to take risks. Whether they are dangerous or not."

"Sir, how will we even know this one will be female? It could become male," said Hisagi.

"Whether it's male or female, we will still send it out," he responded.

As the creation process began, Hisagi paid attention to the limbs forming. Agile and strong arms and legs grew, as well as a curvy torso and breasts.

_Female, _thought Hisagi as he watched the same long black hair grow. _Since they have some of my DNA, that must be why their hair starts out black._

As usual, the scientists read the data for the humanoid, stating that everything was functioning normally, her microchip was in the center of her brain, and she was infertile.

"After three successful humanoids, with data to back this up, it's safe to say that all humanoids are created infertile," stated Szayel to Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Shame," said Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "If humanoids could produce offspring with humans, it would have been fascinating to dissect and study them."

It took a lot of willpower for Hisagi not to punch his boss at that comment.

"Before we forget," said Szayel.

He motioned for a scientist to come forward.

"Open the top of the tank, grab a strand of its hair, and expose it to oxygen," he ordered.

"Why are you exposing her hair to oxygen this early?" asked Hisagi confused.

"Since Number 2's hair was exposed to oxygen early, it's hair turned orange. I wonder if the same result will happen," said Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

The scientists watched as the employee climbed up a ladder to the top of the tank, opening it. With wooden tongs, the employee grabbed some of the humanoid's hair and brought it out of the water. Instantly, the long hair began to change from jet black to teal green.

"Interesting," said Hisagi's boss. "Green rather than orange."

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank," stated Nemu as she gently combed her new baby sister's hair. "Nel for short."

Hisagi smiled as he watched Nemu automatically become a caring big sister to the new, silver-eyed humanoid. While Number 3, as Kurotsuchi Mayuri referred to her as, had been taken out of the tank after a day and studied the rest of the day, the end of the day was always reserved for Nemu to bond with her new siblings.

"Sounds Germanic," he said as he observed the two. "But it fits."

Nel, like her brother Ichigo, began showing quick advancement and in less than two weeks, she began speaking. It was a bit difficult at first for Nel because she spoke like a child, using phrases like, "Ya over dooed it," or "What's dat thingy cawed." But as time progressed, Nel eventually began speaking normally. She also enjoyed drawing with her older sister and was always excited to hear stories from her. The stories she liked to hear the most were Nemu's trips outside the lab.

"Will I ever get to go outside with you Nee-san?" asked Nel, curiously.

"I don't think so Nel-chan," said Nemu somberly.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

Kurotsuchi-sama won't allow it," responded the black-haired humanoid. "In fact, I've only been outside a few times. Most of them to visit your big brother Ichigo."

Nel frowned.

"I wanna go outside one day," said the green-haired humanoid.

* * *

><p>Nemu changed into one of her gothic lolita dresses, but she noticed that her simple black dress was missing. She didn't pay much attention to the matter as she tied her shoes.<p>

_Hisagi-san must be running tests on Nel-chan, _thought Nemu, noticing her sister's absence from their white room.

"Sorry Nel," said the distinctive voice of Hisagi. "It's time to run more tests."

Nemu looked at Hisagi, surprised.

"She's not with you?" she quivered.

"No."

Automatically, the two ran out of the white room and began searching the lab. The other scientists freaked out as they searched the lab as well. Hisagi decided to search through the security tapes, in hopes to reveal where Nel might have taken off. The security tapes showed that she left the lab early in the morning, while Nemu was still asleep and before any of the workers came to the lab.

_How did she get a hold of a security key?! Only employees have them, _he thought, freaking out.

Other tapes revealed that she left the Kurotsuchi Businesses building, causing uproar amongst the scientists. The entire Humanoid Division was ordered to find Nel and retrieve her immediately. Nemu went with Hisagi as they ran all over the town. They checked the stores, the alleyways, and watched the sidewalks for any sign of green hair.

_We have to find her, _thought Hisagi frantically. _We have to find her before-_

A howl was heard. Hisagi and Nemu quickly ran to the noise, coming from an alleyway, two stores away. When they reached their destination, the scene shocked Hisagi. Nemu ran to Nel, who was lying on the dirty floor, wearing her black dress. A man was on the ground as well. He had long black hair, sharp white teeth, a skinny body, and an eye patch on his left eye. He was unconscious and Hisagi could see why. His right hand was gone. It seemed as if the hand was cut clean off as it bled. But, where was the hand? There wasn't even a bloody knife on the ground.

"Hisagi-san," stuttered Nemu's voice.

The tattooed scientists rushed towards the humanoid's side. Nemu was holding Nel in her arms. Rain, slowly began to fall and he could see that Nel's eyes were closed as her sister held her closely. A few Sakura petals were in her hair, flowing down as if they were in a clear, green sea. Hisagi closed his eyes as he saw a gaping hole in the middle of her chest, where a green-blue liquid was dripping from the wound.

* * *

><p>The man was rushed to a hospital. The scientists told the doctors that they found him by dangerous, abandoned machinery and he must have caught his hand in it, cutting it clean off. When he woke up, he said he couldn't remember anything, possibly from shock as the doctors put it. The doctors told him the story the scientists fed them. At the alleyway, some of the scientists at the scene found a security camera. Stealing the tape, they took it back to Kurotsuchi Businesses. The video revealed that the man tried to harass Nel, but she punched him, defending herself, and kicked him before she walked away. However, the man got back on his feet and took out a hidden knife, in which he grabbed Nel and stabbed her in the middle of the chest. He had stabbed the Kurosium. The man's menacing smile changed when his hand suddenly began shaking. As he took out the knife, the metal was disintegrating! He stared at the weapon in shock, but suddenly, he grabbed his hand. He screamed in pain as his hand, literally began to disintegrate in front of him. From what the scientists could see, his skin was dissolving down to the bone and eventually; the bone was gone as well. The scientists were shocked that the Kurosium could, quite literally, destroy a hand, skin, bone, muscles, and all. Hisagi could care less about the injured man. Nel was gone. Fruitlessly, they attempted to replace her Kurosium like they did to Nemu and Ichigo, but her body rejected every Kurosium they attempted to put in her body. Nel was dead. Kurotsuchi Mayuri ordered the body to be disposed of and Hisagi volunteered to do the job. He and Nemu drove to the outskirts of Karakura, where many Sakura trees were in full bloom. It was there, where the pink petals blossomed so beautifully, they buried Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Nemu cried her eyes out at the loss of her beloved sister. Hisagi held her closely as he cried quietly in her hair.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you could make it Shūhei-kun," said the lady's sweet voice.<p>

Hisagi nodded as he sipped his green tea. Only a week after Nel's death, Hisagi was dealing with another loss. His uncle had passed away. He asked his boss for a break and now here he was, in Hokkaido. His old neighbor, Unohana Retsu, was serving him tea as they sat in her living room on a tatami mat.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you, Shūhei-kun," said the lady, smiling. "Your uncle told me that you now work for Kurotsuchi Businesses too."

The scientist nodded glumly.

"Your uncle was a good man, Shūhei-kun," she said.

_They all said that at the funeral, _thought Hisagi, remembering the mourners.

"But I couldn't do anything," he finally responded.

"What do you mean?" asked Unohana.

"The main reason I took the job at Kurotsuchi Businesses was to help my uncle," he revealed. "I knew he was struggling to pay for his heart medication, so I took the job because my boss offered to give him free medication. If I took the job so he wouldn't have to struggle anymore. And yet..."

Unohana looked at the sad scientist as he held his tea.

"He took me in after my folks died in a car accident when I was six. He made sure I went through school and college. He played soccer with me on the weekends and cooked takoyaki every Wednesday," he rambled as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "He knew I was smart. I skipped a grade and continued making straight A's on my report cards."

Unohana gave him a sad smile.

"Why couldn't I help him?"

_Me. The one who was part of an experiment that created a new species. It's my fault that Nemu-chan suffers. It's my fault that Nel is dead. I, who bred new life, yet I couldn't save their lives or my Uncle's! Why did I take part in this damned experiment?!_

"There was nothing you could do about heart failure Shūhei-kun," said Unohana as she held his hand. "Once someone has a heart attack, they are at greater risk of receiving heart failure. While that person can be prescribed so many medications, eventually, they die."

Hisagi shook his head.

"He wasn't even seventy-five," he said. "I took the job to save him!"

"Shūhei-kun, it doesn't matter how old we are. There is only so much that science can do for us. It can save lives, but sometimes it can't. Nature handles the rest. However, your uncle did not fear death. He lived a good life because he had you. He enjoyed life because you were like a son to him. He made sure you were happy, so he was happy," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked, sniffing.

"The last day we talked, your uncle was practically glowing when he told me that you graduated and finished your P.H.D in less than two years. But he also said that in your letters, when you wrote that you had a full-time job at Kurotsuchi Businesses, he felt as if you weren't happy with the job. But, he said he wasn't going to worry about you, because it would be your decision with what you wanted to do in the future. You would learn from the mistakes you made and you would make decisions you knew would be not only right for yourself, but right for others."

Hisagi wiped away his tears as he looked at the middle-aged woman.

"I think you know what he means," said Unohana, smiling at Hisagi.

The tattooed scientist nodded.

"There are people, who will eventually need your help Shūhei-kun."

* * *

><p>"Number 4," stated Kurotsuchi Mayuri as he stared at the water filled tank. "It will be the first humanoid for the Labor Department."<p>

Hisagi grunted. A few days after his return from Hokkaido, they were already beginning the creation of the fourth humanoid. Kurotsuchi was still infuriated that they lost Nel only three weeks after her birth. Now he was concentrated on starting the 2nd sub-department of the humanoids.

"We'll work on creating more lover humanoids later," said Szayel.

Nemu, who was out of her white room, stayed near Hisagi and away from her 'father.' Everyone watched as the Kurosium was dropped into the tank. As usual, the same process repeated itself and Hisagi watched as the body began to form.

_Male, _he thought to himself as the humanoid with long, black hair positioned itself in the fetal position.

The scientists read the same information that all humanoids possessed. Functioning vitals and infertility. However, something changed in the habitual routine. A purple light began flashing on the screen. The scientists checked the data and said something was wrong. The humanoid's average, functioning vitals were becoming agitated. Almost as if it was in a state of frenzy. The scientists began shouting out the mishaps, but Hisagi watched the humanoid in the tank. Once peaceful in the fetal position, it was now twitching. Suddenly, its mouth opened as bubbles sprouted from it. Was it screaming?! It began to hit its head continuously with its hands and Hisagi saw blue-green liquid fall from its eyes. Kurosium. Something was wrong with the Kurosium in its body that it was beginning to leak out of its eyes. The humanoid then began scratching its skin as its head came in contact with the glass. It banged its head against the glass continuously as Hisagi shouted at the scientists to push the eject button before it broke the tank, but it was too late. As the humanoid continued to hit its head against the glass, the tank finally broke. Water sprouted onto the floor as the humanoid fell of as well. A scientist tried to grab it, but the humanoid scratched him across the chest, leaving bloody marks. The scientist screamed in pain and the black-haired humanoid screamed as well. Hisagi and Nemu rushed towards the humanoid, but they acted quickly. Before it could scratch Hisagi, the tattooed scientist grabbed both of its hands and pushed them down to the ground. The humanoid was about to bite Hisagi, but Nemu put her arm out, allowing it to bite down on her wrist, hard. Nemu winced as her new baby brother bit down on her skin, allowing blood to flow from the wound. Hisagi looked at the humanoid. His long, black hair had not changed color as it clung to his wet, naked body. He had bangs that covered his face, but Hisagi could see the green tear-marks on his cheeks. They were burned onto his face. How had the Kurosium leaked through his eyes? It's possible that the Kurosium was also responsible for why his skin was pale and his upper lip was black. Slowly, the humanoid's eyes opened, revealing green, pained, eyes. Nemu felt his teeth loosen from her wrist but they stayed on her skin. Hisagi and Nemu's attention remained on the haggard humanoid, until they heard footsteps walking towards them. Kurotsuchi Mayuri stared at the naked humanoid.

"Failure," he stated in disgust. "Not only has it destroyed the tank, but the Kurosium seems to have leaked through its eyes."

Hisagi stared at his boss.

"Failed experiments are meant to be disposed of. I have no use for this thing," he said simply.

Szayel snapped his fingers. The other scientists obeyed and cautiously walked towards the pale humanoid.

"No! Stop!" shouted Hisagi.

"No? Insect, it is a failed experiment. Do you honestly think it can learn even with the microchip in its brain? It has caused brain damage just by hitting its head against the glass," spatted Kurotsuchi Mayuri in disgust. "The Kurosium has also leaked from its eyes! The tank is destroyed, the results are faulty, and you wish to stop its disposal?!"

"Please sir! I'm begging you! Allow me to keep him! I'm begging you! I'll let you cut my salary in half in order to pay for the damages!" he said, standing up to defend his position.

"Simply cutting your salary isn't going to help the situation! This failure has also used the last of your skin tissue! We cannot create any more humanoids because of it! Therefore, its skin will be used for future humanoids!" shouted the boss to his employee.

Nemu held her brother closely, in shock. Her baby brother's skin was to be torn off and harvested?! This can't be happening!

"Take my back!" stated Hisagi as he glared at Kurotsuchi Mayuri, straight in the eye.

"What?" said the hideous scientist.

"I'll give you two layers of skin from my entire back. That should be enough for more than one hundred future humanoids!" exclaimed Hisagi.

The room was silent. His entire back?! Such a process would be painful! Kurotsuchi Mayuri searched for any sign of hesitation or fear. All he found was determination. Hisagi was dead serious. Kurotsuchi Mayuri smiled maniacally.

"We have a deal," he said as he shook the tattooed scientist's hand.

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>"Now my boss is infuriated that there have only been two successful humanoids. So now he's pushing for more progress," stated Hisagi.<p>

The cafe became quiet. All that could be heard was the buzzing of the lights. Rukia and Orihime stared at the tattooed scientist as they allowed the information to sink in. Nemu? Ulquiorra? Both humanoids?! Ichigo wasn't the only one. Two stood in front of the girls! Orihime had more trouble digesting the information. Not only did it turn out that her best friend's boyfriend was a new species created by scientists, but the green-teared teenager she met in the summer turned out to be one of them too! While Hisagi's boss said that they were not capable of human emotions, she disagreed.

_Kurosaki-kun may not be fully human, but those looks that were always reserved for Rukia, couldn't be false! _she thought as she looked at her best friend's troubled face.

Rukia turned to Orihime as she said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about Ichigo, Orihime. But even I didn't know all this new information."

Rukia looked at Nemu and Ulquiorra, becoming accustomed that they were humanoids. Orihime gave the amethyst-eyed teenager a sad smile.

"It's okay. Hisagi-san told you not to tell anyone. If I was in your place, I would have done the same thing," she said.

"Kuchiki-san," said Hisagi as the teenagers turned their attention back to him. "I should be saying sorry. I wasn't fully honest with you."

Rukia looked at him.

"Well, the first time you visited me, it took some time for me to accept that Ichigo wasn't really human. Now, with this new information...it's a lot to take in."

The cafe became silent once again. The scientist stared at the thin white scar on his hand and sighed.

"Hisagi," said Rukia, breaking the silence. "I need to know what 'renewed' means."

Hisagi sighed, not wanting to break the news.

"Now that your time with Ichigo is up," divulged the tattooed scientist. "My boss wants all the information from Ichigo to be implemented in the future lover humanoids. In order to do so, Ichigo will have his memories wiped clean."

"What?!" shouted Rukia.

"He will also be sold to a new buyer once the humanoids become public."

Rukia stared at Hisagi in shock.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san," he said as his hand covered his eyes.

Rukia clenched the table, trying to grasp the bad news. This couldn't be happening!

"B-But, there has to be something we can do, right Hisagi-san?" stuttered Orihime, helplessly.

"My boss refuses to listen to me anymore. I can't buy Ichigo myself since I bought Ulquiorra and now he wants him destroyed and Ichigo's memory gone. The only other option is to steal him, but it's too risky-"

A slap echoed across the room. Rukia, Orihime, and Ulquiorra stared at the scene, speechless. Hisagi had a red handprint on his cheek, but he was attempting to register what just happened. Turning to the side of the perpetrator, he saw that Nemu had her hand raised up with a disgusted face.

"Baka!" she shouted at her co-creator. "This is Ni-kun, no, Ichigo-kun we are talking about! My baby brother! You saved him when he was released prematurely! You saved his memories he had of us by discarding the second injection you were ordered to give him! You saved Ulquiorra-kun by taking the risk of your health! Two layers of your skin were practically ripped off your back in payment for him! Now you say you can't take the risk of saving him?! This isn't the Hisagi-san I know that practically raised me and treated me as if I was another human girl! If you won't save him, I will!"

Everyone stared at Nemu. The usually stoic-faced humanoid now showed conflicted emotions of anger, disgust, fear, sadness, and determination. No one said anything, least to piss off Nemu even more than she already was. Only Hisagi was brave, and possibly stupid, enough to speak.

"I know you would Nemu-chan," stated the scientist. "But what about you Kuchiki-san?"

The attention was turned back to the silent, raven-haired teenager.

"Would you be willing to save Ichigo?" asked Hisagi. "You already know everything about him. He's not human. He was a new species created by scientists in the lab from my skin, my boss' blood, and a rock. Even though he'll age like a regular human, he will still need his Kurosium replaced every 11 months. You might face the possibility that his body will reject the Kurosium and he'll never wake up. You also face the dilemma that he can never provide a family for you. He's infertile, so you will never have children in the future. Are you willing to risk everything for a humanoid who can't give you new life and needs a rock to survive?"

Rukia stared at Hisagi as his question hung in the air. After a moment of silence, Rukia stood up and looked at the scientist, straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to just sit here and cry while Ichigo gets his memories taken away," she said. "Nothing matters to me as long as I have Ichigo. I'll save him."

Hisagi looked back into Rukia's eyes, searching for any hint of doubt. He found only determination.

_She really does love him, _he thought.

"Kurosaki-kun is important to Rukia," said Orihime as she took her best friend's hand into hers. "I'll help too."

"I'll come," said Ulquiorra.

All four stared at the scientist, waiting for his answer.

Hisagi smiled as he said, "Let's go save Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>LOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!<strong>

**It took me forever to write this because I had to do research and ask my Neurobiology/Anatomy teacher questions before I even started writing how the humanoids were created.**

**On a side note, if you don't understand the Ni thing, Ni means 2 in Japanese. (Pun intended in this story)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment!~**


End file.
